


Run Boy Run

by j_blueberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, M/M, Runner Castiel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: Кас любит бегать. Это то, что он может делать один в любое время, что помогает очистить голову и отпустить беспокойные мысли. Все меняется, когда его сестра, Анна, просит его сопроводить слепого бегуна на Бостонском марафоне. Кас абсолютно, совершенно, стопроцентно против вначале, но после встречи с бегуном, ворчливым и (если честно) невероятно привлекательным Дином Винчестером, его мнение начинает меняться. Может быть, бег с партнером не так уж и плох?Текст написан на DeanCas Big Bang 2015





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Boy Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200298) by [DarcyDelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDelaney/pseuds/DarcyDelaney). 



_В твоих глазах — все цвета, что потеряла радуга._  
The Mountain Goats, “Snow Owl”

Фотография стояла на тумбочке уже больше года, но никогда не собирала и пылинки, Кас постоянно протирал ее, как и сейчас.

Он оглаживает рамку, пробегает пальцами по темному дереву, изучая фото под стеклом. Иногда он до смешного часто его разглядывает, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он хотя бы не бросил на него _взгляд_ , и кажется, этот ритуал не скоро изменится.

Прослеживая подушечкой пальца одно из лиц на фотографии, он задумывается о том, насколько сильно изменилась его жизнь, а также о том, что ничего из этого не произошло, если бы сестра не попросила его о самой необычной и неожиданной услуге в мире.

***

— Простите, мэм, но мы не можем-

Женщина, стоящая по другую сторону стойки обслуживания посетителей с _очень_ недовольным выражением лица, взглядом метала в Кастиэля молнии.  
— Я не знаю, почему до вас так тяжело доходит, — она глянула на его бейдж. — Кас-тииль. Мы купили билеты на вчера онлайн, но погода была ужасна, так что мы не пришли. Были предупреждения о наводнении!

Кастиэлю сообщили об этом; он был вынужден пробираться сквозь "предупреждения о наводнении" с промокшими ботинками и зонтом, предпочевшим сломаться на полпути к музею.

— Я понимаю, мэм, и мы бы с радостью вернули Вам деньги, если бы не работали вчера, но мы работали, так что, к сожалению, я ничем не могу Вам помочь. Извините.

На мгновение Кастиэль задумывается о собственной безопасности; эта женщина явно взбешена, и он предпочел бы не находиться в эпицентре взрыва.

— Я хочу поговорить с менеджером, — резко произносит она.

— Мэм, я-

— _Менеджер_ , Кас-тииль.

Кастиэль прикусывает язык и коротко кивает, стараясь (и наверняка в этом проваливаясь) сохранить вбитые в голову за полтора года службы вежливые интонации. Он мельком оглядывает полку под стойкой и вызывает дежурного менеджера, затем поднимает взгляд на женщину, выдавливая улыбку.  
— Он будет через минуту.

Она не утруждает себя ответом.

Через несколько секунд неловкого молчания Майкл выныривает откуда-то сзади с широкой любезной улыбкой на лице. Он хлопает Кастиэля по плечу, шепча "Уже без десяти три, просто передохни, ладно?". И Кастиэль удивлен этим маленьким актом доброты. Он быстро кивает, шепчет _спасибо_ и отступает в комнату отдыха.

Уходя, он слышит, как Майкл своим лучшим голосом _любезного менеджера_ спрашивает женщину, чем на данный момент он может ей помочь. Кастиэль никогда не хотел быть менеджером.

На пути к комнате отдыха он оборачивается, чувствуя похлопывание по плечу. Уставшая взмыленная женщина с младенцем, балансирующем на ее бедре, и малышом постарше, нервно вцепившемся в ее правую ногу. Со смятой картой музея в руках и взглядом, полным надежды, направленным на Кастиэля.

— Вы здесь работаете?

 _Нет_ , хочет сказать Кастиэль. _Нет, не работаю, а даже если бы и работал, думаю, очевидно, что я иду по своим делам, так что я был бы очень благодарен, если бы Вы обратились к любому из двенадцати человек, находящихся здесь именно для этой цели — чтобы помогать посетителям — и узнали у них все, что вам нужно. Это было бы просто замечательно._

Но вместо этого он отвечает: "Да." И провожает женщину к выставке, находящейся в другом конце музея. Возвращаясь к комнате отдыха, он обходит стороной все экспозиции, встречающиеся на его пути, прорываясь к свободе. И как только взгляд цепляется за табличку "Только для персонала", он облегченно выдыхает, проводя по электронному замку удостоверением личности и толкая заветную дверь.

Кастиэль входит в пустую комнату и направляется прямиком к своему шкафчику, по пути стягивая красный жилет. Телевизор, как обычно, включен на спортивном канале, сейчас рассказывающем о лучших моментах Ред Сокс прошлого сезона. Кастиэлю все равно. Он уверен, что даже если бы в стране объявили чрезвычайное положение, бостонцам не отказали бы в их ежедневной порции игр Ред Сокс.

Он потягивается, вешая жилет, заводя руки за спину в безуспешной попытке растянуть затекшие после смены мышцы. Его отправили провести день за стойкой обслуживания посетителей, что является одной из наименее любимых частей его работы в Научном музее, но, если честно, почти _все_ из его служебных обязанностей — наименее любимые. Он может выдержать туры по Саду бабочек и проверку билетов на IMAX фильмы в кинотеатре Омни, но что-либо другое заставляет его думать: "Какого черта я так сильно любил это место в детстве?"

Огромная толпа туристов идет навстречу Кастиэлю, когда тот выходит из главных ворот. И он внутренне ликует при мысли, что не придется больше иметь дело с любителями музеев до послезавтра (которое, несомненно, наступит скорее, чем бы этого хотелось). В музее всегда немного безумно, особенно в хорошую погоду, но в последнее время это настоящее сумасшествие, так что Кастиэль глубоко втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь сбросить накопившееся за день напряжение, и ступает на залитую солнцем улицу Бостона.

Станция метро — нет, _станция подземки_ (1); Кастиэль живет здесь почти четыре года, пора бы уже запомнить, — ближайшая к музею, это Science Park, находящаяся в самом конце ветки, так что когда бы Кастиэль не садился, здесь всегда немноголюдно. Но сегодня — другая история; из-за хорошей погоды люди решили воспользоваться торговым центром на окраине, и поезд забит до отказа. Кастиэль обдумывает перспективу пойти домой пешком вместо того, чтобы впихивать себя в душный заполненный вагон, но за него решает кондуктор, нетерпеливо жмущий на кнопку, колокольчиком оповещающую о скором отбытии поезда. Порывшись в заднем кармане, Кастиэль выуживает проездную карту, прислоняет ее к турникету и наконец забирается в вагон, отчаянно отвоевывая себе пространство.

Свободных мест нет, что неудивительно, но Кастиэль прилипает взглядом к участку рядом с держащим книгу мужчиной напротив окна в середине вагона и несется к нему. Он понимает, почему место было свободно, как только добирается до него; парень _ужасно_ воняет. Кастиэля тут же накрывает волной кислого запаха, напоминающего смесь перепеченого перца и полного подгузника, слишком долго пролежавшего на солнце; он прикрывает рот рукой, делая вид, что зевает, и девушка, сидящая в нескольких метрах, ловит его взгляд и сочувственно улыбается.

 _Могло быть хуже_ , уговаривает себя Кастиэль, осторожно дыша ртом и пытаясь нащупать над головой поручень, чтобы удержать равновесие. _Это мог бы быть час пик, я мог бы оказаться прижатым к нему, это мог бы быть по-настоящему жаркий день, он мог бы пахнуть как **два** грязных подгузника... Господи, он хотя бы знает, что такое душ?.._

Внезапно поезд кренится в сторону, поворачивая, и Кастиэль инстинктивно вцепляется в поручень. Он с раннего возраста передвигается на поездах, так что привык к любым рывкам и лязгам. 

Но не Вонючка.

Кастиэль узнает это на собственной шкуре, когда парень в него влетает. Его неподъемная туша врезается в жилистого Кастиэля, и он делает все возможное, чтобы сдержать вздох отвращения. Вонючка инстинктивно протягивает руку, но вместо поручня хватает воротник рубашки Кастиэля, пытаясь вернуть себе равновесие. Кастиэль смотрит на него сверху вниз, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше, но зная, по крайней мере, что не может просто оттолкнуть парня, как бы чертовски сильно ему этого не хотелось. Спустя пару мгновений, Вонючка отводит руку и улыбается, пожимая плечами типа "бывает, что поделаешь", и возвращается к книге.

Кастиэль сходит на следующей же станции.

***

_(1)в оригинале: T stop вместо subway stop, так как бостонцы называют свою систему метро "the T" (сокращение от "tunnel" - тоннель), но также это сокращение используется и для наземного транспорта — скоростного трамвая._

***

Запах перца и подгузника преследует Кастиэля по пути домой, и если сначала он думает, что вонь просто впиталась в нос, то, когда открывает дверь квартиры и делает пробный осторожный нюх, а желудок судорожно сжимается, он понимает, что запах к нему приелся.

 _Потрясающе_ , Кастиэль вздыхает и стягивает рубашку, держа ее на вытянутой руке, будто имеет дело с токсичными отходами. Он думает отнести ее в спальню в корзину с грязным бельем, но одной рубашки достаточно, чтобы разнести этот запах по _всем_ его вещам. Вместо этого он забрасывает ее в раковину на кухне, решив разобраться позже.

Он разберется позже. Вот как Кастиэль проводит большую часть своей жизни с того момента, как переехал в Бостон поближе к сестре Анне, слишком колеблющийся и упертый чтобы хоть что-то изменить в своей жизни, вместо того, чтобы каждый раз говорить себе: "Я справлюсь с этим позже." Он живет здесь уже почти четыре года и все еще не приобрел себе никакой новой мебели; большую часть вещей, разбросанных по маленькой квартире, он подобрал перед домом в день въезда, в день, любовно прозванный горожанами Рождеством Олстона(2): продавленный диван с порванной обивкой и сомнительного вида пятнами на одной из подушек, покосившийся журнальный столик с неровными ножками и пара барных стульев, знававших лучшие времена. Все это _выглядит_ , будто должно пахнуть перцем и подгузниками, но не пахнет, к гордости Кастиэля. Возможно, его мебель не новая, да и сама квартира не выглядит как обложка пособия по ремонту и дизайну, но все это родное, все свое, и он чувствует себя комфортно здесь. Спокойно.

Кастиэль отправляется в спальню и копается в ящике бюро — он особенно им гордится, нашедшемся на бордюре перед необычным жилым комплексом в Бруклине без единой царапины — и выуживает пару шорт и футболку, быстро переодевается, и натягивает кроссовки по пути в гостиную.

Телефон начинает звенеть где-то возле правого уха, когда он наклоняется зашнуровать кроссовки. Не затрудняя себя поднятием головы, Кастиэль пятится к журнальному столику и шарит по нему рукой, пока не находит трубку мобильного. Не смотря на экран, он нажимает "ответить" и зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, возвращаясь к завязке шнурков.

— Да?

Кастиэль почти жалеет, о том, что ответил, чуть заслышав голос Анны по ту сторону провода.

— Кастиэль? Мой любимый братец? — ее высокий голос полон надежды. Кастиэль вздыхает, смиряясь с тем, что сестре нужна помощь и, судя по тому, что она даже _не попыталась_ сперва осыпать его любезностями, очень серьезная помощь.

— Анна, — отвечает он.

Он вслушивается в офисный шум на заднем фоне, пока Анна наконец не отвечает слегка взволнованно.  
— Слушай, Кастиэль, могу я попросить тебя об огромной услуге? То есть, действительно огромной?

— Ты уже это сделала, — говорит он, еще раз затягивая шнурки, прежде чем выпрямиться. — Когда я жил в Нью-Гемпшире, помнишь? "Я оставила ключи в Fenway(3) после игры, и они не пускают меня внутрь из-за закрытия, так что не мог бы ты пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста проехать полтора часа до парка и забрать меня, потом еще час до дома Адама за запасными ключами, потом _обратно_ до Fenway — забрать мою машину, а потом еще полтора часа обратно до Манчестера." Помнишь это?

На другом конце провода молчание, но он буквально видит, как губы Анны зло сжимаются в тонкую полоску.  
— Это было пять лет назад, Кастиэль.

— Забавно, а кажется, как будто вчера.

Анна вздыхает. Сейчас, он уверен, она сжимает переносицу.  
— Дело не только во мне. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кому помог.

— Кому? — Кастиэль не может спрятать любопытство в голосе, хватая ключи с кухонного шкафчика и захлопывая дверь квартиры.

— Это касается работы. Ты можешь подойти в свой следующий выходной? Я расскажу тебе.

— А почему нельзя сказать сейчас?

— Кастиэль, — ее голос тверд и непоколебим, и Кастиэль поражается, насколько сильно она похожа на их мать. — Будет легче объяснить при личной встрече, и я смогу ответить на каждый возникший у тебя вопрос, даже на самый идиотский.

Кастиэль открывает рот для ответной колкости, но Анна его перебивает.  
— В следующий выходной.

— Завтра, — со вздохом отвечает он.

— Сможешь прийти к часу?

— Думаю, да.

— Хорошо, — он представляет, как Анна листает свой невообразимо переполненный планер и строчит памятку о встрече. — Спасибо, Кастиэль. Увидимся завтра.

Она отсоединяется, и Кастиэль вздыхает. Чтобы добраться до офиса Анны в Массачусетской ассоциации слепых, он должен будет совершить еще одну поездку по опостылевшей зеленой линии подземки. А после катания на ней шесть дней в неделю, он не то чтобы рад перспективе провести свой выходной, втискиваясь в уже полностью упакованный вагон, только чтобы услышать от сестры (скорее всего) невероятно неожиданную и необоснованную просьбу.

Яркое солнце слепит глаза прямо на выходе из здания, так что он стягивает с макушки солнцезащитные очки и начинает послеобеденную пробежку.

Ему не особо нравится необходимость уклонения от автомобилей и своенравных туристов, но это неотъемлемая часть бега, который также предоставляет возможность исследовать бесчисленное множество старых заброшенных дорог и переулков, на которые просто так никогда бы не наткнулся. Кастиэль включает музыку и вслушивается в звук кроссовок, отбивающих ритм по тротуару, снова и снова; это медленно, но верно успокаивает его. Добежав до площади Кенмора спустя примерно десять минут, он щелкает по наушникам, и толпы людей, направляющиеся на ночную игру Ред Сокс, превращаются в полосу препятствий. Он пробирается через выглядящих запутавшимися семей, пожилых пар, ищущих свободные места, и спекулянтов, настаивающих, что именно _их_ билеты — самые дешевые по эту сторону улицы Лэнсдоун.

Уворачиваясь от гитары уличного музыканта, не попадающего в мелодию "Милой Каролины" Нила Даймонда, он понимает, что хотел бы просто бежать так весь день, что бег может быть его работой. Людям же платят за такое, да? Черт, людям платят даже за шопинг, так почему бы ему не получать деньги за бег?

Мысленно Кастиэль возвращается к своему первому забегу по двору, когда он пытался увернуться от хулиганов и других детей на площадке, и не может не восхититься тем фактом, что его любимое хобби выросло из страха. Все это начиналось, как необходимость — не схлопотать в нос — и до сих пор с ним, хоть и по абсолютно другим причинам. Теперь он бегает, защищаясь не от кулаков, а от стрессов повседневной жизни. Одновременные порыв и истощение, и послебеговая эйфория делали его счастливым, и однажды что-то щелкнуло в его голове, перестав ассоциировать бег со страхом.

Он трусцой пробегает под знаком "НЕ ХОДИТЬ", вглядываясь в большие оранжевые буквы, игнорируемые большинством бостонцев. Пешеходы, по существу, распоряжаются городом; если где-то не ездят машины — черт, да даже, если ездят — они присваивают себе монополию на движение. Но Кастиэль решает оставить все как есть на сегодня. Сохраняя темп, он просто приблизится на шаг к встрече с Анной, к выполнению просьбы, которую он, скорее всего, совершенно выполнять не хочет, потом — снова работа, так что несколько лишних пробежек ему действительно не повредят.

Темно-оранжевый быстро сменяется белым, и Кастиэля смывает волной людей, переходящих с одной стороны улицы на другую. Прежде чем он это осознает, мимо проносятся заправочная станция, видавший виды магазин сэндвичей и пиццерия, слишком часто привлекаемая за санитарно-эпидемиологические нарушения, и он возвращается обратно к дому. Кастиэль останавливается: тяжелое дыхание, пятна пота на футболке подмышками и вокруг шеи. Он переплетает пальцы на затылке, потягиваясь, и делает глубокий вдох, переступая порог квартиры. Его мысли о беге вновь заменяются предположениями, какого рода услугу Анна хочет от него получить.

***

_(2)Allston Christmas (Рождество Олстона) — 1 сентября каждого года, когда студенты заселяются в (или меняют) общежития. В это время на пешеходных дорожках и на площадках перед домами выставляются вещи, которые люди не могут взять с собой в новую квартиру, комнату, либо то, что им больше не нужно. В основном вещи оставляют в Олстоне, Кембридже, Брайтоне, Бруклине и других богатых студенческих районах._

_(3)имеется в виду Fenway Park, где проводятся игры Ред Сокс._

***

Массачусетская ассоциация слепых расположена в старомодном здании на боковой улице, и, пожалуй, Кастиэль немного дольше положенного задерживается, восхищаясь его сложной архитектурой и кирпичной кладкой, перед тем как войти в вестибюль и получить бейдж посетителя. Он бывал здесь несколько раз, так что сразу направляется к крутой лестнице с непропорциональными ступеньками, ведущей на второй этаж.

Этаж встречает его бурлящей толпой людей, часть которых, сжимающая блокноты и ручки, столпилась возле конференц-зала, остальные же развалились в креслах, лениво обсуждая различные благотворительные мероприятия по телефону и поигрывая скрепками. Кастиэля, выбывшего на пару секунд из реальности, возвращает обратно настойчивый голос.

— Кастиэль!

Он оглядывается на Анну, высовывающую голову из-за стеклянной перегородки в углу комнаты. Она машет ему рукой. Когда он переступает порог офиса, Анна закрывает дверь и садится за стол, приглаживая волосы. Совсем недавно ее повысили до начальника отдела по связям с общественностью, и хотя Кастиэль знал, что сестра была в восторге, он так же осознавал тот груз ответственности, что уже сейчас лежал на ее плечах. 

— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спрашивает Кастиэль, опускаясь в один из пластиковых стульев напротив.

Анна фыркает, запрыгивая на стол перед ним.  
— Да, — отвечает она. — Просто занята.  
Ее лицо сразу смягчается, и Кастиэль думает, что, подсвеченные сзади солнечными лучами, ее рыжие волосы делают ее почти похожей на ангела.

Почти. Зависит от ее просьбы.

— Так, — произносит Кастиэль, неловко ерзая на сидении, — об этой услуге...

Анна молитвенно складывает ладони, прижимая их к носу и губам, опуская через секунду, и улыбается Кастиэлю.  
— Ты ведь все еще бегаешь, так?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — она глубоко вздыхает, больше, чтобы успокоить себя, нежели Кастиэля. — Просто знай, что ты окажешь мне _и_ кое-кому еще огромную услугу, _огромную_ , и я не просила бы тебя, имей я достаточно средств, но мы все еще работаем с сокращением бюджета и-

— Анна, говори уже.

— Ладно. Так, я разговаривала с милым парнем по имени Сэм. Действительно милым, очень приятным и вежливым.

— И?

— И у него есть брат. Дин.

Кастиэль смотрит на нее, ловя некую — ужасную — мысль, зарождающуюся в его мозгу. _Что, если она хочет свести его с этим парнем? Этим братом, этим Дином?_ Последнее устроенное Анной свидание вслепую закончилось для него рыданием на заднем сиденьи такси, и Кастиэль поклялся, что больше такого не повторится.  
— Анна, я не-

— Дин слепой, но он хочет бежать Марафон в этом году.

Кастиэль оживляется.  
— Серьезно?  
Замечательно конечно, что этот самый Дин хочет поучаствовать, но слепота может стать серьезным препятствием. Однако, Кастиэлю все же интересно, _как_ парень планирует это провернуть, и, что более важно, _зачем_ Анна ему это рассказывает.  
— Но-

— Каждый год квалифицировавшиеся слепые бегуны могут участвовать в Марафоне с проводниками.

— Типа собаки-поводыря?

Анна качает головой, спрыгивая со стола.  
— Нет, Кастиэль, это человек. Бегущий рядом со слепым участником и предупреждающий его о препятствиях или других бегунах.

— Все это безумно познавательно, но, Анна, чт-

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сопровождал Дина на Марафоне, — выпаливает она.

Что ж. Не совсем то, чего он ожидал.

Глаза Кастиэля расширяются.  
— Извини, что?  
Он не знает, как на это реагировать; как он может вести кого-то, если не может разобраться даже со своей гребаной жизнью? Он не соревнуется, и, черт, он же бегает только в одиночестве. Перебирая оправдания одно за другим, он не находит достаточно убедительного, чтобы доказать Анне, что он _последний_ человек, которого стоило просить, но:  
— Мне разве не нужно какое-то специальное образование?

Анна морщит нос.  
— Образование?

—Да, — неуверенно продолжает Кастиэль, уже чувствуя, как рушится его последний аргумент. — Чтобы, не знаю, работать с ним?

— Он человек, Кастиэль, а не медицинский эксперимент. Так что нет, тебе не нужно _специальное образование_. Просто будь милым, — она разглядывает его лицо, которое, он уверен, до сих пор не выражает ничего, кроме шока, и продолжает, — Дин ослеп немногим меньше года назад, но перед этим участвовал в квалификации на чикагский Марафон и планировал бежать бостонский. Он все еще способен и, по словам его брата, намерен это сделать. Только теперь ему требуется проводник.

— Почему им не может стать кто-то из его друзей?

— Никто из его друзей не бегает, — отвечает Анна, с видом, будто это очевиднейшая на свете вещь.

— Но, но я же не соревнуюсь.

Анна раздраженно вздыхает.  
— Как и _он_ , Кастиэль. Ему просто нужен кто-то, кто доведет его до финиша. И все. Неважно, придет ли он первым или _две тысячи двадцать_ первым. Ты единственный из моих знакомых, кто не воспринимает бег, как обязанность, — она смотрит на него умоляюще. — Пожалуйста, Кастиэль.

— Но... — Кастиэль отчаянно ищет еще одно оправдание, причину, по которой он — _последний_ человек, на которого можно положиться, пока наконец не цепляется за кое-что, действительно имеющее смысл. — Но разве я не должен тоже квалифицироваться? Это не противоречит правилам?  
Старательно пряча победную улыбку и горделивые нотки в голосе, он натыкается на Анну, радостно качающую головой.

— Нет, ты же не соревнуешься. Вам просто нужно потренироваться вместе, убедиться, что вы можете бежать в ногу, и потом, собственно, бежать.

Ну что ж, на этом все.

Кастиэль все еще сомневается, хотя и знает на собственном опыте, что не сможет противостоять мольбам сестры. Но это не значит, что нельзя попытаться.  
— Я не знаю, Анна.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — она кладет подбородок на сложенные в замок руки и впивается в брата взглядом. — Просто запиши его телефон. Вы можете встретиться, посмотреть, сможете ли поладить, и если нет, — она пожимает плечами, — значит, нет. Просто попробуй.

Кастиэль вздыхает, сжимая переносицу и пытаясь докопаться до наверняка лежащих где-то на поверхности аргументов.  
— Ладно, — произносит он наконец.

— Правда? — светится Анна.

— Да. Я попробую. Попробую — ключевое слово, Анна.

— Отлично! — она отскакивает от стола и дарит Кастиэлю мимолетное объятие, закончившееся так же быстро, как и начавшееся. — Я дам тебе его контактные данные, одну секунду...  
Она начинает рыться в море бумажек, ровным слоем покрывающим рабочий стол. Через пару минут Анна победно вскидывает тонкую папку.

— Здорово, что ты согласился, Кастиэль, — произносит она, протягивая брату бумаги. — Так намного проще.

— То есть? — спрашивает Кастиэль, пролистывая папку.

— Я уже сказала им "да".

Кастиэль замирает, почти роняя папку.  
— Что бы ты делала, если бы я отказался?

Она пожимает плечами.  
— Умоляла бы, пока ты не передумал, — она тепло ему улыбается. — Я знаю твои слабые места, Кастиэль, и даже если ты не желаешь это признавать, помогать людям — одно из них.

Кастиэль открывает рот, собираясь сделать ответный выпад, но в итоге просто смотрит на сестру. Он не понимает, с чего она так уверена, что он подойдет; он едва о себе может позаботиться, и она это _знает_. Так чем она, черт возьми, думает, посылая его сопровождать кого-то, кто даже не сможет _увидеть_ , как Кастиэль все похерит?

— Анна, я-

— Они ждут тебя завтра вечером, около восьми, — говорит она, подходя и протягивая еще несколько бумаг. — Вся информация здесь, — она улыбается. — Спасибо, Кастиэль. Огромное спасибо.

Кастиэль с трудом сглатывает, борясь с просящимся наружу обедом. Справившись — вроде как, — он дарит сестре вымученную улыбку.

— Конечно.

— И если тебе это _настолько_ не по душе, просто заставь Дина тебя ненавидеть, — произносит она шутливым тоном, но лицо Кастиэля, должно быть, выдает его бурный мыслительный процесс, так что девушка мгновенно становится серьезной. — Не делай этого.

Он дергает головой в нелепой пародии на кивок, нервно хихикая.  
— Не буду, Анна.

***

Помочь человеку бежать.

Он собирается помочь незнакомому человеку, человеку, который не может, черт возьми, _видеть_ , пробежать гребаный _марафон_.

Приблизительно такие мысли крутятся в его голове снова и снова по дороге к Pour House(4) (единственному знакомому ему бостонскому бару), где его уже ждет Бальтазар. Один из немногих коллег, которых Кастиэль довольно сносно переносит, он являет его полную противоположность: громкий, вечно флиртующий, нахальный и чересчур самоуверенный. Кастиэль и сам не понимает, почему с ним общается. Но мужчина обещал за него заплатить, если он выберется выпить сегодня, так как, по его словам (и всех остальных знакомых), Кастиэлю "пора уже вытащить палку из задницы и начать жить".

Бар набит до отказа, и Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох, начиная пробираться через группки людей. Он вытягивает шею и, наконец, замечает Бальтазара, развалившегося в кабинке под статуей полуобнаженной пиратки. Кастиэль чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд ее пустых глаз и нервно поеживается, скользя на стул напротив друга.

— Касси! — Бальтазар выглядит удивленным, и Кастиэль не может его винить; у него вроде как репутация парня, сдающего назад в самый последний момент. Однако он быстро приходит в себя и салютует Кастиэлю полупустым бокалом. — Че по чем?

На короткий миг Кастиэль решает вести себя так, будто все в порядке, будто он не на грани панической атаки из-за того, что слишком мил, чтобы сказать сестре "нет" на ее безумно нелепую просьбу, но Бальтазар на это не покупается. Он тянется через стол, сжимая руку Кастиэля.  
— По пиву, — это даже не вопрос, поэтому Кастиэль позволяет другу сделать заказ.

Тридцать минут и половину коробки сырных шариков спустя, Кастиэль берется за третью бутылку пенного напитка, попутно заканчивая эпопею о недавних событиях.  
— И вот, — говорит он, взъерошивая волосы и делая еще один глоток, — мы встретимся завтра.

Несколько секунд Бальтазар молча разглядывает Кастиэля поверх стакана, после чего морщится, делая глоток.  
— Серьезно, Кастиэль, перестань уже волноваться. Черт, если разобраться, это просто бег в паре.

Кастиэль вскидывает брови.  
— Тогда может _ты_ хочешь этим заняться?

Бальтазар хрипло смеется.  
— Боже, нет, конечно нет! Просто пытаюсь подбодрить тебя, чувак, — он откидывает голову, вливая в себя остатки пива, и ставит бутылку на стол. — Но твоя сестра, похоже, уверена, что ты идеально подходишь.

— Только потому, что люблю бегать, — отвечает Кастиэль, ссутуливаясь и роняя голову на руки.

Бальтазар хлопает ладонью по столу, и Кастиэль испуганно вскидывается.  
— Именно, — говорит парень. — Ты делаешь то, что любишь, не так уж и плохо.  
Это глупо; Кастиэль _знает_ , что любит бегать, но делать это с кем-то, с человеком, которого он ни разу даже не видел, — все это превратит его единственное утешение в катастрофу мирового масштаба, которую он не сможет пережить. От одной только мысли желудок начинает выделывать кульбиты. Кастиэль замечает взгляд друга, прикованный к милой официантке, разносящей бургеры соседним столикам, понимая, что, возможно, в мыслях Бальтазара сейчас отнюдь не его проблемы.  
— Просто считай это нянчеством. Длинным... неоплачиваемым нянчеством со... взрослым мужчиной, — он замолкает на секунду, морща нос. — Боже, ужасно звучит.

Кастиэль вздыхает, делая еще один глоток.

— Может очков к карме подзаработаешь, — ухмыляется Бальтазар.

— Не хочу очков к карме; я просто не хочу этого делать. Я не тренировался, я даже со слепыми никогда не общался. Я не знаю, что делать, даже если Анна уверена в обратном.

Бальтазар изучает его несколько мгновений, после чего заигрывающе поводит бровями, от чего Кастиэль широко распахивает глаза и отводит взгляд, понимая куда клонит друг.

— Бальтазар, нет.

Бальтазар стонет и драматично всплескивает руками.  
— Ой, да брось! Почему нет?

— Потому, что я — не _ты_ , — раздраженно отвечает Кастиэль. Он подцепляет соломинку картошки и окунает в огромную лужу кетчупа в углу коробки.

— Боже, Кастиэль, проблема твоей встревоженности может быть раз и навсегда решена с помощью простого перепиха с невероятным Дэном Вестчестером.

Кастиэль чувствует, как краска заливает щеки от такой прямоты Бальтазара, но вместо возражений он произносит только:  
— Дин Винчестер.

— Что?

— Его имя, Дин Винчестер.

Бальтазар ухмыляется.  
— Уже защищаешь его, да?

— Ничего подо-

— На самом деле, выходит довольно неплохо, — вслух размышляет он. — Он не сможет увидеть, какого ужасного ты о себе мнения.

Гнев и смущение, горячие и яркие, бьют ключом где-то в районе желудка Кастиэля.  
— Это грубо, Бальтазар. И я ничего о нем не знаю, как он выглядит, есть ли у него кто-то-

— Держу пари, что нет.

Кастиэль впивается в него взглядом, и Бальтазар вскидывает руки, капитулируя.

— Хорошо, ладно, делай как знаешь, — он закатывает глаза, хватая несколько сырных шариков. — Но, серьезно, Кастиэль, я знаю, что у тебя практически докторская степень в забивании себе головы полнейшей ерундой, но хотя бы в этот раз, постарайся так не делать, лады?

— Две минуты назад ты сказал, что все это ужасно звучит, — недоверчиво произносит Кастиэль. — И как, черт возьми, мне не забивать себе голову?

Бальтазар ухмыляется и придвигается ближе, хлопая Кастиэля по плечу.  
— Я в тебя верю, Касси. Офис дружеской поддержки закрыт по ночам, но, если что, у меня смена завтра с утра, — Бальтазар сползает со стула, вытягивая из кармана несколько купюр и бросая их на стол. Он снова хлопает по столу и усмехается. — Просто помни, что бег вырабатывает афродизиаки, — он поигрывает бровями, и Кастиэль закатывает глаза.

— Думаю, ты имел в виду эндорфины, Бальтазар.

— Без разницы, — смеется он. — Увидимся на работе.

Кастиэль смотрит вслед другу, легко прокладывающему себе путь сквозь толпу народа, в которой он сам неуклюже маневрировал пару часов назад. Видит, как Бальтазар дарит яркую улыбку официантке, а после подмигивает девушке, потягивающей Кислый Мидори(5) за барной стойкой. Видит, как легко он болтает с вышибалой в дверях, хлопая его по плечу, будто старого знакомого. Он видит все это и жалеет, что не может так же, — действовать так же легко и прямолинейно, как Бальтазар. 

Он качает головой и заказывает еще пива.

***

_(4)популярный бостонский пивной бар_

_(5)алкогольный коктейль_

***

К одиннадцати, когда Кастиэль наконец покидает Pour House, подземка почти пустеет. Под завязку наполненный сырными шариками и с шумом в голове, Кастиэль лезет в сумку на плече, доставая папку, данную ему Анной. Он бросает взгляд на грязное, поцарапанное окно вагона и со вздохом открывает ее.

Он не знает, чего ожидал — возможно, что-то типа досье на пропавшего человека как в _"Законе и порядке"_ — но точно не того, что сейчас лежало перед ним. 

Скудные сведения о Дине Винчестере, собранные его сестрой, даже не заслуживали отдельной папки. Всего лишь помятый кусок бумаги, скорее всего, вырванный из записной книжки Анны прямо перед его приходом; это объяснило бы ее запыханный вид. Здесь всего несколько пунктов, написанных аккуратным почерком.

__

* Дин Винчестер, 27  
* 485 Рочдейл стрит, Уэллесли  
* Диагноз — ПР, дек. 2013  
* Чикагский марафон: 2:30:56, 10.2013  
* Марафон 2015, нет проводника  
* Сэм: 617-555-3726  
* Кастиэль 

Кастиэль вздыхает, проводя пальцем по трем подчеркиваниям под своим именем. Он был бы благодарен хотя бы за фото парня.

— Дин Винчестер, — выдыхает он, пробуя имя на вкус. Оно звучит грубо, грубо, но мягко — немного простовато, — и Кастиэлю оно нравится, пусть он этого и не желает. Он бросает последний взгляд на бумагу, захлопывает папку и накрывает ее рукой. Выглядывает в окно, замечая, что поезд выехал из-под земли, и теперь город медленно падает в объятия ночи. Автомобили попадаются все реже, несколько запоздавших пешеходов спешат в свои дома, и кажется, все вокруг замедляется. Взгляд Кастиэля выхватывает высокую луну, наполовину скрытую облаками, и возвращается обратно к папке. Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох и тихо, нерешительно бормочет: "До завтра, Дин Винчестер."


	2. Chapter 2

На общественном транспорте дорога до Дина Винчестера заняла бы более двух часов — две пересадки на автобусе, поезд _и_ электричка, плюс, пятнадцать минут пешком — так что Кастиэль рад, что после вчерашней ночной переписки Анна все-таки одолжила ему автомобиль. Тревожное беспокойство внизу живота, зародившееся еще дома, не отпускает, пока он медленно движется по аккуратным, ухоженным улицам Веллесли, так непохожим на забитые мусором тротуары его собственного района.

Кастиэль сменил CD-диск с классической музыкой сестры на свой микс Бена Гиббарда(1). Его мягкий тембр сопровождает его уже много лет, с момента первой панической атаки в школе, и сейчас, когда машина медленно приближалась к дому Дина Винчестера, он пришелся как нельзя кстати.

Спустя несколько минут блуждания по району, когда механический голос GPS-навигатора сообщает, что он достиг пункта назначения, Кастиэль может только пялиться, широко открыв рот.

Четыреста восемьдесят пятый дом по Рочдэйл-стрит огромен; окрашенный в спокойный пыльно-голубой цвет, с белым забором и ставнями на окнах, он будто создан для летнего денька в гамаке и лимонада с зонтиком. По периметру дом окружен ухоженными розовыми кустами, и, Кастиэль мог поспорить, ими занимался профессионал раз в неделю — минимум. Кастиэль вылезает из машины, направляясь к входной двери, и изо всех сил делая вид, что знает, какого черта он тут забыл.

Почти сразу после стука в толстую белую дверь он слышит заливистый лай. Кастиэль весь подбирается; кто-то кричит на собаку, пытаясь успокоить, и через мгновение дверь наконец распахивается.

Рослый детина с золотистым ретривером, не уступающим по габаритам. Он виновато улыбается, пытаясь за ошейник втащить собаку внутрь.

— Эй... Извини, — говорит он, ногой загораживая псу выход на улицу. — Руди, _сидеть_!  
Он поворачивается к Кастиэлю.  
— Так ты..?

— Ээ, меня зовут Кастиэль Новак, я-

— А, партнер Дина по бегу? — перебивает его парень.

Кастиэль кивает, и лицо мужчины озаряет лучезарная улыбка. Будто он еле сдерживается, чтобы не накинуться на Кастиэля с объятьями прямо на крыльце.  
— Тогда, думаю, я не ошибся домом.

Мужчина смеется, вталкивая собаку внутрь, и закрывает дверь.  
— Да, да, все правильно, — отвечает он, протягивая руку для приветствия. — Я Сэм. Брат Дина.

— Приятно познакомиться. Дин здесь?

Впервые за время разговора Сэм выглядит растерянным, и Кастиэль ждет объяснений — вряд ли это его обычное состояние.

— Эм, да, он внутри, — Сэм потирает шею, избегая взгляда Кастиэля. — Но сперва я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.

Желудок Кастиэля ухает вниз. Он пытается сдержать нарастающую панику: ведь ни о каких вопросах и речи не шло. _Просто встреться со своим партнером,_ говорила Анна, _все будет хорошо, просто короткое знакомство. Вам даже не обязательно тренироваться в ближайшие пару недель._

— Он, а... Он не знает, что ты здесь.

Кастиэль тупо смотрит на Сэма, переступая с ноги на ногу.   
— Он не зн-

— В Дине упрямства на дюжину ослов хватит, — перебивает его Сэм. Он пытается говорить спокойно, сводя все в шутку, но Кастиэль слышит в его голосе явную уверенность в собственных словах. — И он вроде как, не знаю... чувствительный — не совсем то слово, но, в общем, он не думал о беге с того самого момента, как все произошло.

Брови Кастиэль взлетают вверх.  
— Но Анна сказала-

— О, нет, я сказал ей правду, он прошел квалификацию. Еще в октябре, вообще-то, — Сэм выдавливает смешок, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть беспечным. — Он думает, я не вижу, как он перекладывает письмо в корзину и обратно почти каждый Божий день. Он все еще не выкинул его, и его все еще не сняли с гонки, думаю шанс есть. 

— Ты... его заставляешь, — неуверенно произносит Кастиэль.

— Нет! — Сэм распахивает глаза, косясь на закрытую дверь за своей спиной. — Нет, нет, нет. Слушай, парень, ты его не знаешь, но он всегда хотел это сделать. С того момента, как впервые начал бегать. Думаю он просто напуган, нужно лишь подтолкнуть.  
Сэм изображает в воздухе толчок, мягко улыбаясь Кастиэлю, чем нисколько ему не помогает.

Сэм вздыхает, лохматя волосы.  
— Послушай, просто поговори с ним, идет? Если ему не понравится, я приму удар на себя, и тихо-мирно разойдемся.  
Он не сводит с Кастиэля темных глаз, и спустя несколько секунд тот сдается, вздыхая.

— Ладно, — отвечает он, дергая лямку рюкзака и вырывая у Сэма вздох облегчения.

— _Спасибо_ , — он открывает дверь, продолжая улыбаться во все тридцать два. — Просто оттолкни Руди, если начнет на тебя прыгать. Мы все еще работаем над манерами.

— Мне снять обувь? — спрашивает Кастиэль, входя в дом, и Сэм смеется, все еще пытаясь укротить бешеный лохматый вихрь.

— Боже, нет, — отвечает он, и Кастиэль поднимает брови.

Он удивлен чистым, почти безупречным домом. Он ждал чего-то, больше похожего на студенческую общагу, с разбросанными коробками из-под пиццы и полупустыми бутылками пива; два брата в одном доме — точно не синоним чистоты и порядка. Стены увешаны фотографиями в рамках и выцветшими плакатами старых фильмов, но в остальном все довольно спокойно: ни открытых дверей, ни мусора, ни собачьих игрушек и лакомств под ногами.

Пересекая кухню, Кастиэль замечает то же самое — шкафчики закрыты, стулья придвинуты к столу. Даже мусорки не видно. Кроме нескольких грязных тарелок в раковине, все выглядит так, будто здесь никто не живет.

На долю секунды Кастиэль принимает братьев за сквоттеров(2). Это все объясняло; если бы кто-то что-то заметил, им потребовалось бы лишь схватить свои вещи и убежать. _Нет, невозможно, кто-нибудь уже заметил бы сквоттеров в доме, так?_ Кастиэль трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от дурацких мыслей.

На подходе к гостиной он может различить работающий телевизор. Сэм толкает Руди в соседнюю комнату с огромными детскими воротами. Как только захлопывается вторая створка, Руди поднимается на задние лапы и закидывает передние на перегородку, энергично виляя хвостом.

— Прости, приятель, — произносит Сэм, почесывая пса за ухом. — Поиграем позже, ладно?  
Руди опускается на все четыре лапы, и Кастиэль слышит что-то, напоминающее звон колокольчика. Он опускает взгляд вниз. Да, так и есть: маленький металлический колокольчик по типу того, что владельцы магазинов вешают на входную дверь, пришитый к ошейнику и свисающий у основания шеи. Кастиэль собирается спросить, но его прерывает глубокий низкий голос, доносящийся из гостиной.

— Я не чувствую пиццы, Сэмми!

Кастиэль выворачивает шею, но все, что он может разглядеть — светлая макушка перед широкоформатным плоским экраном.

— Эм, ее еще не привезли, Дин.

— Тогда кто это?

Сэм машет Кастиэлю идти за ним. Они приближаются к дивану, и у него буквально захватывает дух. Дин Винчестер превосходит все ожидания. Парень развалился на диване, скрестив ноги на кофейном столике. Кастиэль поднимает взгляд от носков его ног к потертым, но отлично сидящим джинсам, впрочем, так можно описать весь его образ. Его выцветшая рубашка закатана до локтей, и Кастиэль всеми силами пытается устоять на подгибающихся коленях. Одна рука обхватывает бутылку пива, конденсатом капающую на обивку. Он почему-то напоминает о лагерном костре. Такой же грубоватый, но теплый одновременно, с озорными искрами внутри.

Две мысли немедленно поселяются в его голове: как нечестно одному человеку быть настолько чертовски привлекательным, и откуда Бальтазар мог знать, что Дин Винчестер окажется охренительно хорош собой.

— Дин, это Кастиэль.  
Дин поворачивается на голос брата, и Кастиэль залипает на его глазах. Они зеленые, расфокусированные, затуманенные и немного тусклые, но он может себе представить, как ярко они сияли до того, как... ну, до того, как что бы там ни произошло, произошло. Дин на автомате протягивает руку, и Кастиэль пожимает ее. Она теплая на контрасте с холодной ладонью Кастиэля.

— Ну, здорОво, чувак, — ухмыляется Дин.

— Привет, — отвечает он, замечая горячий меховой клубок возле ног; большой черный лабрадор, свернувшийся рядом на деревянном полу, продолжает равнодушно изучать его одним открытым глазом. Он замечает у него такой же металлический колокольчик.

— Это Джек, — объясняет Сэм, — пес Дина.

— Красивый, — произносит Кастиэль, не слишком уверенный, к кому обращается — псу, или его хозяину.

_Хозяину_ , быстро решает он. Определенно, хозяину.

— Ты друг Сэмми? — спрашивает Дин, потягивая пиво.

— Ам, нет.

Дин морщит нос, кажется, отведя Кастиэлю новую роль.  
— Чувак, без понятия, какого фига Сэм тебя впустил, но если ты чем-то торгуешь, нам не нужны ножи, Библии или энцикло-

— Он будет бежать с тобой, Дин, — перебивает Сэм, и оба парня поворачиваются к нему, удивленные его прямолинейностью. Дин начинает первым.

— С какого хрена он будет со мной бежать? Я его даже не знаю. Да я даже _не бегаю_ больше.

Сэм опускается рядом с Дином, указывая Кастиэлю на кресло. Он кладет рюкзак на пол и садится.   
— Я знаю, что ты до сих пор не выбросил приглашение на марафон, Дин, — начинает Сэм. — И тебя все еще не сняли. Ты хочешь бежать, даже если не признаешь этого, и Кастиэль может тебе помочь.

Дин молчит, но Кастиэль замечает его застывшее, напрягшееся тело, и он хочет встать и уйти, притвориться, что никогда не был в доме Винчестеров, пока не случилось ничего плохого.

— Я вам не объект благотворительности, черт возьми, — цедит сквозь зубы Дин.

— Никто такого и не говорил. Просто, я думаю, ты все еще можешь сделать это. Ты _можешь_ , и, думаю, ты хочешь. Нет ничего плохого в помощи других лю-

— Нет.

— Дин-

— _Нет._

— Я думаю, тебе действительно стоит-

— Черт, это не тебе _решать_ , — он гневно кривит губы, и Кастиэль не думает о том, как невероятно _привлекательна_ эта гримаса, не представляет, как эти безумно _мягкие_ губы могут ощущаться на его собственных; нет, совершенно не думает.

Взгляд Кастиэля мечется между братьями: Сэм умоляюще смотрит на Дина, Дин хмурит брови, его глаза суженные и злые. Возможно, они вообще забыли о его присутствии. Молчание прерывается лаем Руди из соседней комнаты, и Кастиэль не отказался бы сейчас от антистрессового мячика, из которого с удовольствием выжал бы жизнь.

— Руди, _заткнись_! — кричит Дин. Он опускает бутылку на стол, упираясь локтями в колени и зажимая переносицу. Кастиэль взглядом прослеживает его напряженные лопатки и сильные, подтянутые мышцы, спрятанные под рубашкой.

— Дин, — вздыхает Сэм. Он подносит ладонь ко рту, снова сосредотачиваясь на брате. — Вы можете просто попробовать? Пожалуйста? Он приехал издалека, — Сэм кивает на Кастиэля, — а ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Просто попро-

— Потому что _ты_ взял и вывалил на меня все это дерьмо! — огрызается Дин, дергая головой. — Не смей, Сэм. Не смей, черт возьми.

— Просто поговори с ним.

— Пошел ты.

— Черт, Дин, — Сэм оглядывает брата, с вызовом смотрящего в ответ. — Кастиэль, можешь нас ненадолго оставить? Нам надо переговорить.

Дин усмехается.  
— Ничего не изменится.

— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль, подхватывает рюкзак и следует за Сэмом в коридор, по пути оглядываясь на Дина.

— Извини, — произносит Сэм, потирая ладонью шею. — Возможно, мне стоило сперва подготовить его. Хотя бы немного.

Кастиэль кивает.   
— Возможно, — он прикусывает язык вовремя, чтобы не добавить _Я тебе говорил_.

— Дашь мне свой номер? На всякий случай, если он передумает.

— Эм, — Кастиэль охлопывает карманы, чувствуя в одном из них очертания ручки. — Конечно.

Оглянувшись, Сэм хватает блок клейких листочков со столика у лестницы.  
— Еще раз извини, парень, — говорит он, пока Кастиэль царапает свои контактные данные. — Если он скажет "да", я не... Он не всегда такой.

Кастиэль кивает, протягивая блок Сэму и запихивая ручку обратно в карман.  
— Дай мне знать, — бормочет он, выходя за дверь. Закрывая ее и спускаясь вниз к машине, Кастиэль слышит, как братья в доме кричат друг на друга. Он достает телефон и замечает сообщение от Анны.

_Ну? Как прошло?_

***

_(1)Бен Гиббард — вокалист группы Death Cab for Cutie._

_(2)сквоттеры — люди, незаконно вселяющиеся в покинутые или незанятые дома._

***

Дин и Сэм не связываются с Кастиэлем вот уже три дня, и он начинает думать, что, возможно, ему все-таки удалось избежать этого сомнительного удовольствия. Дин, кажется, был совсем _не_ в восторге от их идеи, и, насколько Кастиэлю удалось узнать его в тот день, он не выглядел, как человек, способный дать задний ход и мгновенно поменять решение.

Вероятность такого развития событий несомненно порадовала бы Кастиэля, если бы не одно маленькое но: он не мог выкинуть Дина из головы.

Кастиэль не помнит, когда последний раз... влюблялся в кого-то, особенно с самой первой встречи, и это немного беспокоит. Боже, он говорил-то с ним всего пять минут, и теперь парень решил разложить вещички и прочно поселиться в его голове? Каждый раз, когда он пытается вытряхнуть эти мысли, Дин, кажется, зарывается все глубже и глубже; и Кастиэль находит в нем все больше привлекательных черт, решая, что это точно не самый плохой вариант для размышлений на регулярной основе.

Во-первых, его линия челюсти. Для многих она ничего не значит, но красивая линия челюсти — на верху списка приоритетов Кастиэля, и здесь Дин почти безупречен.

Также его пухлые губы, сложенные в озорную усмешку, и, Кастиэль уже думал об этом — и не один раз, — как здорово бы они ощущались на его собственных.

Кастиэль краснеет, мыслями раз за разом возвращаясь к Дину, как бы сильно не пытался этого избежать. Он снова думает о его глазах, как они могли бы выглядеть раньше. Конечно, они были зелеными, как и сейчас, но когда-то они наверняка походили на летнюю зелень, яркую и свежую. Они все еще живые; Дину было чертовски легко выражать эмоции — злость, разочарование, раздражение на Кастиэля — одним простым взглядом.

Маленькая искорка надежды поселяется в его груди, когда он представляет, как выглядели бы глаза Дина, если бы Кастиэль мог заменить эти эмоции на улыбку, смех, просто счастье, и вдруг — это все, чего он хочет.

Сердце стучит где-то в горле, когда Кастиэль начинает ежедневную пробежку, коря себя за желание снова увидеть Дина или хотя бы поговорить с ним. _Давай, Кастиэль, соберись. Ты ведешь себя как старшеклассница, ждущая звонка от бойфренда. Прекрати, ты взрослый, черт подери, так действуй соответствующе._ Бегая, он подпитывается своей нервозностью и неопределенностью, начиная с легкой рыси в начале, и до самого возвращения в квартиру, всего одиннадцать километров. Волосы растрепаны, пот капает под ноги, и все, что ему нужно — душ, может, пиво... и выкинуть из головы Дина Винчестера, но это, кажется, в ближайшем времени не грозит.

Кастиэль вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, тяжело дыша. Дверь немного заклинивает, и он, как обычно, толкает ее плечом. Бросая ключи на кухонный шкафчик, он наклоняется развязать кроссовки и слышит телефонный звонок, идущий через наушники.

Вытаскивая телефон из кармана, он вздыхает и не глядя принимает вызов.

— Да? — хрипит он, втягивая носом воздух и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Кастиэль?

Кастиэль зажимает трубку плечом, хватая ногу за щиколотку и заводя ее за спину, растягивая мышцы.  
— Говорите.

— Это Дин Винчестер.  
Сердце Кастиэля пропускает удар, и он отпускает ногу, как можно незаметнее прочищая горло.

— Эм, привет.

— Я это сделаю.

— Ты-

— Сэм все равно не заткнется, так что я это сделаю, — он звучит полностью побежденным, и хотел бы Кастиэль сказать ему, что он не обязан.

Он ставит кроссовки у двери и опускается на один из барных стульев.  
— Ам, хорошо. Когда хочешь начать?

— Когда угодно, — Дин отвечает короткими резаными фразами, и на секунду Кастиэль задумывается позвонить Анне и сказать, что это не сработает, у них ничего не выйдет. Он может сказать, что Винчестеры так и не позвонили, что они отказались. Черт, Дин же тоже этого хочет.

Кастиэль закусывает губу, мысленно пробегая по его расписанию, его _абсолютно свободному_ расписанию.  
— Ну, завтра я работаю, так что, может, послезавтра? Лучше пораньше начать.

На другом конце провода раздается ворчание, которое Кастиэль принимает как утвердительное.

— В пять нормально?

До него долетает выдох Дина _"Боже"_ , и Кастиэль ухмыляется. Несмотря на явные преимущества в виде покоя и тишины во время бега по спящему городу, он тоже ненавидит рано вставать.

— У нас дома.

— Конечно.

— Окей, — пауза, затем быстрое скомканное "Пока", и Дин вешает трубку.

Кастиэль отслоняет телефон, разглядывая его пару секунд.  
— Пока, — отвечает он наконец.

***

Кастиэль берет назад слова о том, как сильно ненавидит работу за стойкой обслуживания посетителей.

Выставка древностей хуже. Во много раз хуже.

Состоящая из нескольких столов, заполненных песком и "окаменелостями", выставка древностей представляет собой идеальную возможность для родителей, сопровождающих преподавателей и иже с ними избавиться на время от своих драгоценных чад, оставляя Кастиэля за няньку, в то же время пытающуюся вдолбить детям что-то про динозавров.

Не так уж и плохо, если дело касается горстки детишек, но сегодня все по-другому. Ощущение, что каждая школа в радиусе пятидесяти миль решила, что сегодня отличный день для выездного урока, и выставка древностей (как, впрочем, и весь остальной музей) с самого открытия была под завязку забита чересчур любопытными, накачанными глюкозой детьми. С этими оравами ребятишек было бы чуть проще управляться, если бы Бальтазар помогал, вместо того, чтобы флиртовать с какой-то девушкой. Он ловит свирепый взгляд Кастиэля и широко улыбается в ответ, приподнимая брови.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза, возвращаясь к работе: он должен следить, чтобы все фальшивые ископаемые были хотя бы наполовину покрыты песком и пылью. Посыпая каждый экспонат, мыслями он вновь возвращается к Дину, гадая, какой будет их завтрашняя встреча. Будет ли Дин в лучшем настроении? Он обидится? Боже, что если он уже его ненавидит? Кастиэль не думает, что сможет это вынести, и его желудок делает сальто, соглашаясь.

Внезапный пронзительный вопль прерывает его мысли. Его внимание приковывает центральный стол, где двое мальчишек начали импровизированный бой на шпагах — роге трицератопса и чьей-то берцовой кости. Обоим не больше десяти, и на одном шляпа-лягушка — 17 долларов 99 центов в сувенирном магазинчике при музее, на автомате отмечает Кастиэль, — которую другой пытается сбить.

— Стой, карамба! — кричит Другой-мальчик, тыча рогом в Шляпу-лягушку. Шляпа-лягушка неожиданно парирует выпад, уворачиваясь, и на мгновение Кастиэль впечатленно замирает. Тем не менее, это не просто до смешного неравный бой — берцовая кость гораздо больше, чем рог трицератопса, — это также влечет за собой как минимум пять исков для музея, ни один из которых Кастиэль не хотел бы получить в свою смену. Снова взглянув на Бальтазара и убедившись, что тот не собирается прекращать спарринг, Кастиэль направляется к мальчикам.

— Простите, — начинает он, надеясь, что голос не срывается — он и так не слишком авторитетно выглядит, но если голос даст петуха, то с остатками грозности можно попрощаться.

— Попробуй _это_! — кричит Шляпа-лягушка, толкая Другого-мальчика берцовой костью в грудь. 

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох и подходит ближе, становясь позади Другого-мальчика и кладя ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Эй, никаких драк в-  
Обычный-мальчик снова поднимает свой рог трицератопса, и прежде чем Кастиэль успевает увернуться, кость впечатывается в его лицо.  
— _Блядь!_

Он отступает назад, держась за нос и широко распахнув глаза. Другой-мальчик и Шляпа-лягушка замирают, медленно разворачиваясь в его сторону, и бросают кости на пол. Кастиэль поднимает голову, чувствуя, как кровь стекает по пальцам. Кто-то прочищает горло позади него, и, обернувшись, Кастиэль натыкается на неодобрительные взгляды родителей и сопровождающих преподавателей. Он находит Бальтазара, робко стоящего чуть поодаль, одними губами произносящего "Черт, извини", и отводит взгляд.

_Прекрасно. Просто, блин, замечательно._

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Кастиэль сидит в офисе Майкла, прижимая к носу пакет со льдом. Слава Богу, он не сломан, но болит просто адски, и Кастиэль вздыхает, наблюдая, как мужчина достает из ящика блокнот.

— Как твой нос? — не слишком доброжелательно спрашивает Майкл, и Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Могло быть и лучше, — гнусавит он, приглушенный пакетом льда. Он разглядывает босса, строчащего что-то в блокноте, и неуютно ерзает в кресле.

Майкл рассеянно кивает.   
— Почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Отдохнешь и восстановишься, — предлагает он. Кастиэль бросает взгляд на часы на стене: в любом случае, его смена заканчивается через 45 минут.

— Да. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — он наконец перестает писать и поднимает взгляд на Кастиэля, уже готового сквозь землю провалиться. Его униформа цвета хаки помялась и, вероятно, испачкалась кровью в нескольких местах, волосы спутались, и, он уверен, стремительно отекающий нос также не добавляет ему ни капли профессионализма. — Мне жаль, Кастиэль, — продолжает он, закусывая нижнюю губу. — Я знаю, ты не виноват, но мы должны придерживаться политики музея. Ты употребил нецензурную лексику в присутствии посетителей, и мы уже получили несколько жалоб.

Желудок Кастиэля завязывается в морской узел.  
— Они оставили детей без присмотра, — оправдывается он. — Это-

— Я знаю. И посоветовал им в следующий раз лучше за ними приглядывать.  
Кастиэль посоветовал бы в следующий раз пристегнуть их на поводок. Майкл протягивает ему исписанный листок.  
— Это только первое твое нарушение, так что все в порядке. Просто... постарайся не получать второго, ладно? — он коротко улыбается, и Кастиэль медленно кивает.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он.

Майкл поднимается из-за стола.  
— Отдохни, — говорит он, хлопая Кастиэля по плечу. — И постарайся по пути домой ни во что больше не вляпаться.

***

Отек проходит спустя пару часов, и, придя домой, Кастиэль хочет просто вырубиться и проспать до его первой с Дином пробежки. Очевидно, у его тела другие планы. Кастиэль ворочается всю ночь, успокоившись, наконец, где-то под утро, только чтобы подскочить от звонка будильника в три часа. Он вытаскивает себя из постели и плетется в ванную, на автопилоте включая воду в душе и ожидая, пока она согреется, прежде чем ступить внутрь.

Кафельные стены уже полностью покрыты капельками воды, когда Кастиэль начинает растирать шампунь по волосам. Он поднимает руки ладонями вверх, наблюдая, как пена стекает по пальцам. Задумывается, а делал ли так Дин, когда еще мог видеть? Или, возможно, делает и сейчас.

Поддавшись порыву, Кастиэль закрывает глаза и делает пару шагов вперед, рукой пытаясь нащупать бутылку геля для душа. Он быстро находит нужный флакон и открывает крышку, выдавливая немного в ладонь. Его окружает знакомый мятный аромат, и он открывает глаза, облегченно выдыхая.

Закончив водные процедуры и спустившись на коврик, Кастиэль замирает, пораженный внезапной мыслью: больно ли Дину, если шампунь попадает в глаза? Он осознает, что это не лучший способ завязать беседу, так что мысленно делает пометку "спросить у Анны". Она, вероятно, высмеет его перед всем офисом, но эта мысль теперь не даст ему покоя, так что...

Часть его, маленькая, микроскопическая часть, к которой даже смысла нет прислушиваться, так как это все равно никогда в жизни не произойдет, надеется, что они с Дином станут достаточно близки, чтобы спросить у него самого.

***

В этот раз улица Винчестеров выглядит гораздо более сонной. Съезжая вниз по дороге, Кастиэль чувствует, будто попал в сказку, — настолько все вокруг умиротворенно и совершенно. Он оглядывает мелькающие по бокам дома: все, как на подбор, с крыльцами, плетеными креслами и безукоризненно подстриженными газонами.

Из его первой, не слишком информативной встречи с братьями Кастиэль вынес одно: они не подходят этому месту. И он, кажется, всерьез раздумывает над своей сквоттинг-теорией.

Подъехав к дому Винчестеров и припарковавшись, как и в прошлый раз, рядом с фонарем, он начинает паниковать. Привлечь внимание Дина. Нужно постучать? Может, послать смс-ку? _Черт_ , Кастиэль, как думаешь Дин сможет прочитать гребаную смс-ку? Может, нужно позвонить-

Решение приходит неожиданно. Вместе со скрипом открывшейся тяжелой входной двери и высунувшейся из-за нее белой тросточкой. Следом выходит Дин, и вот здесь, Кастиэль готов поклясться на любимой паре кроссовок, у него перехватило дыхание во второй раз.

Это почти злит — насколько Дин невероятно привлекателен, хоть и выглядит, будто встал из постели буквально пару минут назад. Поношенная серая футболка с эмблемой Брюйнз(3) и темно синие мешковатые шорты, мятые, как если бы их по ошибке вытащили из корзины с грязным бельем, растрепанные волосы, даже близко не видевшие расчески. Одной рукой он протирает глаза, а тросточкой в другой прощупывает перед собой несколько шагов, пока не упирается в лестницу. Дальше он легко спускается по четырем ступеням и ступает на каменную дорожку.

Кастиэль вдруг осознает, что это первый раз, когда Дин ходит на его глазах. Он зачарован — его уверенными движениями, тем, что трость — скорее необычный аксессуар, нежели что-то еще.

Кастиэль открывает рот, с трудом подбирая слова, останавливаясь в итоге на простом "Доброе утро, Дин".

Дин фыркает, продолжая приближаться. Кастиэль замечает какое-то движение и заглядывает за его плечо, обнаружив в дверях Сэма, одетого лишь в пару клетчатых пижамных штанов. И как, черт возьми, _оба_ Винчестера отхватили такие гены?

Сэм ловит взгляд Кастиэля и кивает. Он кивает в ответ, подмечая гордость на лице парня — тот похож на мамочку, отправляющую пятилетнего сына в первый класс. Дин сонно моргает, зевая и подходя к концу дорожки. Внезапно его лицо искажает что-то вроде раздражения, и он кричит через плечо: "Проваливай, Сэм."

Кастиэль поднимает голову, пораженный, что Дин заметил присутствие брата. Сэм закатывает глаза, хлопая дверью. А Дин не двигается с места до щелчка дверного замка. Он останавливается у забора, прислоняя к нему трость.

— Когда закончим, приведи меня прямо сюда. Сам я эту штуку не найду.

Кастиэль медленно кивает, секунду спустя понимая, что Дин этого не видит.  
— Конечно.  
Пытаясь избежать подступающей неловкости, он наклоняется, перевязывая шнурки. Дин молчит, и когда Кастиэль поднимает голову, он все так же стоит на месте, взлохмачивая волосы и зевая.

— Так, — наконец произносит Кастиэль, последний раз дергая за шнурок и поднимаясь. — Хочешь... не знаю, потрогать мое лицо или еще что-то, перед тем, как начнем?

Дин упирает руку в бок.  
— С какого хрена я должен этого хотеть?

Кастиэль стремительно краснеет на возмущенный тон Дина; видимо все, чему учила поп-культура в отношении слепых, — наглая ложь. _Дерьмо._

— Я... Разве не так люди делают? Чтобы узнавать окружающих?

Дин молчит несколько секунд, а затем усмехается.  
— Чувак, я не собираюсь трогать твое лицо.

— Понятно, — Кастиэль смотрит вниз, пальцами перебирая веревку, полученную от Анны вчера. Около двадцати пяти сантиметров в длину, с петлей на обоих концах — одна для него, другая для Дина. — Эм, да, моя сестра дала мне эту веревку, ты держишь один конец, я — другой, и мы-

Дин нетерпеливо протягивает руку, и Кастиэль закатывает глаза.  
— Ладно, — бормочет он, кладя петлю в ладонь парня. Тот хватает ее, и Кастиэль делает то же самое со своей стороны.

— Готов?

— Да, — голос Дина низкий и хриплый со сна, но это хоть какое-то подобие внимания, так что Кастиэль мысленно ставит плюсик, начиная с легкого бега трусцой. На синхронизацию ритмов уходит пару секунд (бежать с партнером одно, но бежать _привязанным_ к нему — это совершенно другое), но, приноровившись, Кастиэль даже позволяет себе маленькую искорку надежды. Может, все будет не настолько плохо, как он боялся.

Кастиэль решает бежать с внешней стороны, чтобы Дин находился ближе к бордюру. Так безопаснее; он не хотел, чтобы Дина сбила машина, и безумно гордился этим, пока не услышал глухой стук, заглушенный вереницей отборных ругательств, и не почувствовал рывок веревки в обратную сторону. Обернувшись, Кастиэль широко распахивает глаза.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдыхает он, не понимая, как мог упустить настолько очевиднейшую вещь.

Улица утыкана почтовыми ящиками, все они немного выглядывают на дорогу. Кастиэлю это даже в голову не пришло; он и на секунду не задумался о почтовых ящиках, но судя по Дину, осторожно баюкающему руку, очень даже стоило.

— Господи, Дин, прости. Ты в порядке?

Дин длинно втягивает носом воздух, морщась и медленно выпрямляясь. Не отвечая на извинения, он возобновляет бег, и Кастиэль быстро пристраивается рядом. 

_Ладно, подбавить бдительности._ Кастиэль просматривает дорогу перед ними, отчаянно выискивая даже самую незначительную преграду, способную доставить Дину проблем. Заметив валяющуюся палку, он вскидывает на партнера широко распахнутые глаза, судорожно пытаясь вычислить, достаточно ли она большая, чтобы Дин мог случайно споткнуться.

— Ам, здесь ветка, прямо пер-   
Палка разламывается напополам под подошвой Дина, и щеки Кастиэля заливает краска.  
— Забей.

Они бегут в спокойном темпе уже больше восьмисот метров, шаги синхронизировались, и Кастиэль позволяет себе робкую улыбку. _А не так плохо,_ думает он, втягивая свежую порцию воздуха через нос и выдыхая через рот. _Думаю, у нас получается довольно хорошо, очень даже._

Приближаясь к концу улицы, Кастиэль начинает заворачивать вправо, переводя их на следующую. Но оборачиваясь, он неожиданно обнаруживает прямо перед собой Дина — он спотыкается и почти падает. Сердце Кастиэля ухает вниз — он не сказал партнеру о повороте, и именно поэтому они столкнулись.

— Извини, — произносит Кастиэль, снова пристраиваясь рядом. — Эм, мы поворачиваем направо. То есть, ну, только что повернули.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, да? — бормочет Дин, и эти слова для Кастиэля словно удар в живот.

Повисает тишина, натянутая, как и веревка между ними. На Кастиэля обрушивается град непонятных мыслей. Он должен разговаривать во время бега или просто сосредоточиться, чтобы не облажаться еще больше, чем сейчас? Он должен говорить, только если Дин собирается во что-то врезаться? Он должен попытаться увести Дина от препятствий, или просто его предупредить? Он не слишком сильно двигает рукой, которой держит веревку? Может он бежит слишком быстро для Дина? Или, может, Дин бежит слишком быстро для _него_?

— Эта улица отлично подходит для бега, — наконец говорит Кастиэль, уже через секунду чувствуя себя идиотом.

— Мхмм.

Единственный звук, раздающийся по округе, — шлепанье подошв кроссовок об асфальт, и Кастиэлю он кажется немного зловещим. Он наполовину уверен, что они станут жертвами похищения, которых покажут в шестичасовых новостях. И трясет головой, избавляясь от дурацких мыслей.

Он снова фокусируется на Дине, изучая его профиль, его сильную линию челюсти, еще не сбритую щетину (Господи, Дин бреется? Он не боится, что может случайно перерезать себе горло? На его месте Кастиэль боялся бы, что может случайно перерезать себе горло), его свободную одежду на загорелых тонких конечностях.

Дин прочищает горло, спуская Кастиэля на землю, и его голос дрожит от напряжения.  
— Тебе помочь?

_Дерьмо._ Только потому, что Дин не видит, не значит, что он не заметит, как Кастиэль практически строит ему глазки.   
— Ты, эм, в порядке? — запинается он, отчаянно ища оправдание. — Нужна вода или еще что-то?

Дин не отвечает, но его учащенное тяжелое дыхание напоминает Кастиэлю, что тот давно не бегал. Так что он немного замедляется, надеясь, что Дин это оценит.

Как бы не так.

— Мне не... _пять лет_ , — выдыхает Дин. — Черт, я могу... бежать.  
С этими словами он сдвигается на несколько шагов вперед, натягивая веревку между ними и оставляя Кастиэля немного позади. Тот инстинктивно крепче хватается за веревку и дергает ее на себя, будто пытаясь за поводок успокоить разбушевавшегося пса, заставляя Дина споткнуться с тихим "Твою мать".

Кастиэль широко распахивает глаза.  
— Прости, — быстро проговаривает он. — Я не хотел...  
Он замолкает, понимая, что понятия не имеет _чего именно_ он не хотел. Он разбирается в основах физики, знает, что если вы тянете что-то на себя, оно сдвинется в эту сторону.

Восстановив равновесие, Дин поднимает взгляд, тяжело дыша.   
— Я не ребенок, — возмущенно произносит он. — Я могу о себе позаботиться. Не нужно предупреждать о ветках, листьях или чертовых _пылевых клещах_. Ты нужен мне, только чтобы я не вписался во что-то серьезное, как например, не знаю, гребаный _почтовый ящик_. Вот и все, но, видимо, даже _это_ для тебя слишком сложно, да?  
Кастиэль вздрагивает от количества яда в его словах.  
— Мне не нужна нянька. Усек?

Кастиэль замолкает, пытаясь разобраться с противоречивыми чувствами, бушующими внутри. Дин сучит, что, если честно, его немного заводит. _Вроде как_. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но в то же время, он зол. Что, черт возьми, Дин о себе возомнил, срываясь на партнере, который только лишь хотел помочь? Что, он думает, Кастиэль _постоянно_ бегает со слепыми, что это, блин, у него _хобби_ такое? 

Прежде чем он это осознает, Кастиэль делает шаг вперед.   
— Послушай сюда, — говорит он, тыча пальцем в грудь Дина. — Я сорок часов в неделю терплю дерьмовое отношение людей, и знаешь что? Последнее, что я хочу, это терпеть твое, особенно когда я просто пытаюсь помочь. Я на это не подписывался, и, черт возьми, я уверен, мне _не заплатят_ , понимаешь? Извини, что пытаюсь тебе _помочь_. И я знаю, что ошибусь еще не раз, но это не дает тебе право вымещать на мне злость.   
Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох, отодвигаясь назад, насколько позволяет веревка, и добавляет с сарказмом: "Усек?"

Дин просто смотрит на него, не говоря ничего в ответ. Они похожи на двух ковбоев прямо перед перестрелкой, уставившиеся друг на друга посреди пустынной улицы, и Кастиэль не удивился бы пролетевшему рядом шару перекати-поле. Гнев схлынул почти так же быстро, как появился, и сейчас Кастиэля снова до краев заполняют вина и желание сгладить острые углы. Желудок сжимается в комочек, и, наблюдая за Дином, он ощущает все нарастающую тревогу. Он практически может видеть проворачивающиеся в голове парня шестеренки, как тот пытается придумать подходящий ответ, и открывает рот, чтобы извиниться.

— Дин, я-

Дин трясет головой.  
— Пошли.

— Дин-

— Ты идешь? Или хочешь объяснять Сэмми, почему бросил меня одного, и меня сбила машина, или я вдруг оказался в трех кварталах отсюда или еще что-то? Я уверен, выйдет прекрасно.

Мысль об еще одном человеке, на него обозленном, заставляет сердце Кастиэля ускориться в несколько раз, и он закусывает губу, прочищая горло и пристраиваясь к партнеру.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Но сначала нужно развернуться.

— Спасибо за подсказку, — язвительно отвечает Дин. Они неловко меняются местами и берут курс обратно к дому Винчестеров.

***

_(3)Bruins — бостонский хоккейный клуб._

***

— Уверена, ты преувеличиваешь, — произносит Анна.

Кастиэль падает на диван, прижимая ладони к глазам. До самого конца пробежки Дин едва ли сказал хоть пару слов, а по возвращению к Винчестерам, он быстро отыскал трость и, выдернув запястье из веревки, поднялся к крыльцу, даже не обернувшись.

— Анна, он меня _ненавидит_ , — говорит он. — Он определенно точно не хочет продолжать и не перестанет быть мудаком, пока я не уйду, так что зачем все это? Будет лучше, если мы закончим.

— Ни Сэм, ни он сам ничего не говорили о прекращении занятий, — просто отвечает Анна. — Ты что-нибудь слышал?

— Нет, но-

— Так что уговор в силе.

Кастиэль вздыхает, чувствуя себя десятилеткой, пытающейся показать характер.

— Перестань вести себя как ребенок, Кастиэль, — произносит Анна. Он слышит, как она копается на кухне, пытаясь приготовить им что-то на ужин. — Ты просто преувеличиваешь, уверена все не так пл-

— О, и еще кое-что! — перебивает Кастиэль, резко выпрямляясь и поднимая взгляд на сестру. — Почему ты не предупредила меня не просить его трогать мое лицо?

Анна замирает, оглядывая его со смесью ужаса и сожаления.  
— Ты _не просил_ его потрогать твое лицо.

— Как, черт возьми, я должен был понять, что этого _не_ нужно делать?

Кастиэль не думал, что это вообще физически возможно, но глаза Анны распахиваются еще шире, и она оседает на стул.   
— Господи Боже, Кастиэль, я думала, это и так понятно! Знаешь там, здравый смысл?

— Но так всегда в фильмах делают, — настаивает Кастиэль.

Анна вскидывает руки.   
— И в фильмах люди выживают после падения с тысячефутовой _скалы_ , идиот! — она кусает нижнюю губу, снова поднимая глаза на брата; он может поспорить, что так она пытается успокоиться. — Ты хотя бы не схватил его руку и не заставил это сделать, — бормочет она, разговаривая больше сама с собой. — Слушай, Кастиэль... тебе бы понравилось, если бы кто-то попросил потрогать твое лицо?

— Не особо, нет, — хмурится он.

— Как и Дину. Он все еще _человек_ , ясно? — она замолкает, добавляя через пару секунд:  
— Дотронься до моего лица.

— Что?

— Давай, — произносит она, подзывая его ближе. — Закрой глаза и дотронься до моего лица.   
Она подвигает голову, и Кастиэль вздыхает, закрывая глаза и нерешительно протягивая руки.

Его пальцы прослеживают скулы, переносицу; и он не уверен, зачем все это делает, чувствуя только неловкость.

— Люди думают, что слепые могут узнать, как человек выглядит, потрогав его лицо, — говорит Анна. Кастиэль ощущает движение мышц и быстро отдергивает руки. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Он опускает взгляд на руки, после возвращаясь к сестре.   
— Эм, твой нос. И щеки, — он нажимает на свою скулу, прямо под глазом. — Где-то здесь, думаю.

— И по этому ты можешь сказать, как я выгляжу?

— Анна, я _знаю_ , как ты выглядишь.

Она нетерпеливо машет рукой.  
— Представь, что ты не знаешь. Есть в моем лице что-то особенное на ощупь? Ты смог бы выделить меня из толпы, основываясь только на этом?

Кастиэль задумывается, затем качает головой.

— Вот и Дин не может.

Он ощущает себе кучей дерьма даже за мысль о том, что Дин может сделать что-то настолько глупое.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Анна, — скоро он начнет узнавать твой голос. То есть, а кто бы не смог; ты звучишь так, будто каждый день в течении десяти лет полоскал горло камнями.

Кастиэль вскидывает брови.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Анна, — говорит он и получает ответную улыбку. — Я уверен, это случится очень скоро, — кисло добавляет он. — Я на него накричал.

— Ты что?

— Накричал на него, — Кастиэль трясет головой. — Я знаю, что был не прав, и не должен был этого делать, тебе не нужно меня отчитывать, но он так меня разозлил и-

— Эй, — перебивает его Анна, — почему ты накричал?

— Он первый начал, — произносит Кастиэль, чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком в кабинете директора. — Он назвал меня фиговым проводником, сказал, что я с ним нянчусь, и чтобы я держался от него как можно дальше.

Анна поджимает губы.  
— Грубо.

— Знаю, — бормочет Кастиэль. — Не нужно тыкать меня носом в мои неудачи, Анна.

— Нет, в смысле, с _его_ стороны это было грубо.

— Знаю, но-

Анна качает головой.  
— Послушай, Кастиэль, первое, что ты должен усвоить — Дин не идеален. Он не ангел, не святой, кто никогда не ошибается, и ты не должен все спускать ему с рук только потому, что он слеп, ладно? Он все еще человек, и если он выводит тебя из себя, его слепота — не оправдание. Ты имеешь право на него злиться, если что-то не так, также как и он имеет право злиться на тебя, — улыбается она. — Так это работает, понимаешь?

Кастиэль вздыхает.  
— Я... да, думаю, да.

Анна снова улыбается, подходя и сжимая его руку.  
— Может на следующую тренировку я пойду с тобой? Встречусь с Сэмом, мы поболтаем, и, возможно, дела пойдут лучше. Я уверена, вы просто сорвались друг на друге; в этот раз все будет хорошо. Когда вы встречаетесь? 

— Послезавтра. Пять утра, — говорит Кастиэль и ухмыляется, наблюдая, как с Анны мгновенно слетает весь энтузиазм.

— Пять утра, — еле слышно повторяет она. — Хорошо. Ладно, мы с Сэмом заправимся пончиками или чем-то вроде, и я постараюсь не уснуть у них на диване. Звучит, как план.


	3. Chapter 3

Время следующей тренировки наступает быстрее, чем Кастиэлю бы хотелось; и поднимаясь с Анной на крыльцо дома Винчестеров, он искренне уверен, что сейчас Дин откроет, узнает его и захлопнет дверь прямо перед носом.

К счастью, открывает Сэм, и Кастиэлю удается избежать потенциальной травмы. Они с Анной обмениваются любезностями, и Сэм сообщает, что Дин выйдет через минуту.

Пока Анна с Винчестером обсуждают, что взять в Dunkin’ Donuts(1), Кастиэль улавливает стук трости Дина по полированному деревянному полу, и, несмотря на оставшееся с прошлого раза раздражение, он не может вновь не подумать, насколько парень потрясающе красив.

— Хэй, — бормочет Дин, потирая глаза под солнечными очками.

— Доброе утро, — Кастиэль пытается отвечать спокойно и тяжело сглатывает, стараясь удержать под контролем пульс. Он оборачивается на Анну, в первый раз встретившую Дина, и, замечая ее понимающий взгляд, начинает нервничать еще больше. Она подмигивает, и, стремительно отвернувшись, он, кажется, становится как минимум на пять оттенков краснее.

— Ребят, вы надолго? — спрашивает Сэм, следуя за Дином и Кастиэлем ко входной двери.

Он пожимает плечами.  
— Может, часа два. Максимум три.

Дин тяжело выдыхает, и Кастиэль моментально покрывается колючками. Это не прям-таки вздох, но и абсолютно точно не звуки счастья; и он всеми силами старается вернуться к первоначальному плану — как можно дольше держать себя в руках. Если Дину не нужна помощь, что ж, он ее не получит.

Они спускаются вниз по ступенькам. Трость Дина снова отстукивает ритм по мощеной камнем дорожке. Он протягивает руку, нащупывая забор, и оставляет палочку возле него. Проведя рукой по волосам, он протягивает ее партнеру.

Кастиэль пялится на открытую ладонь, пытаясь понять к чему он, черт возьми, клонит.  
— Эм, что?

Дин фыркает, теперь уже _точно_ раздраженно.  
— Веревка. Мы ведь все еще бегаем с ней?

— О. Да, — Кастиэль вытаскивает веревку из кармана и протягивает Дину один конец. Тот хватает ее и даже почти дожидается Кастиэля, прежде чем тронуться с места легкой трусцой. 

Кастиэль вздыхает, мысленно желая оказаться в компании Сэма, Анны, кофе и бостонского пончика с кремом.

Темп постепенно ускоряется, и он погружается в задумчивость. Разглядывая Дина, он, если честно, больше любуется движением его икроножных мышц, тем, как парень закусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь не сбиться с ритма. И уж точно он не следит за тем, как бы Дин ни во что не вписался. Как было сказано совсем недавно — он сам может о себе позаботиться.

Неожиданно веревка дергается назад под аккомпанимент грохота и звучных ругательств.

— Сукин сын!

Кастиэль оборачивается, обнаруживая следующую картину: перевернутое мусорное ведро и Дин, развалившийся на животе посередине улицы, в окружении содержимого того самого ведра.

— _Твою мать_ , — выдыхает Кастиэль, бросаясь к Дину. — Ты в порядке?  
Он тянется к его руке, но останавливается, когда парень с шумом всасывает воздух через стиснутые зубы. Обе ладони Дина расцарапанны до крови, с налипшими и впившимися кое-где кусочками гравия.

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы бормочет Дин. Он подтягивает колени ближе к груди, такие же разодранные, как и ладони, осторожно до них дотрагиваясь. Нижняя губа разбита, и Кастиэль сопротивляется желанию стереть с нее кровь большим пальцем, замечая, что из носа так же течет.

— Я... Прости, — запинается Кастиэль, наблюдая за тем, как Дин поднимается, морщась при каждом движении. Он придерживает его за спину, и Дин отворачивается, сплевывая на асфальт.

— Они целы? — он поворачивается, демонстрируя неуверенно стоящему рядом Кастиэлю свои окровавленный рот.

— Ээм...

— Не слишком обнадеживающе, док. Мои зубы. Они целы?

О. Кастиэль придвигается ближе, и кроме кроваво-красного цвета его зубы выглядят вполне нормально. Так он Дину и отвечает.

— Хорошо, — Дин пробегает языком по зубам и протягивает руку. — Думаю, мы все на сегодня?

— Я... Да, думаю так. Нужно как можно скорее обработать раны, — Кастиэль тяжело сглатывает и протягивает Дину веревку, немедленно разворачивая их обратно к дому Винчестеров. Они идут в тишине, и Дин пытается скрыть боль, но Кастиэль встречает каждый его тихий болезненный выдох все больше разрастающимся чувством вины.

— Прости, Дин, — снова произносит он. — Я должен был лучше сл-

Дин усмехается, и вместе с этим, к его великому удивлению, вся вина Кастиэля испаряется. Он думал, что Дин опустит его, накричит и покроет этажами мата прямо посреди улицы, но смешок — _последнее_ , что он ожидал услышать.  
— Бывало и хуже, — говорит он. — Однажды, когда все это дерьмо только начиналось, мы были с Сэмми, и я врезался в долбаный фонарный столб. Вот _это_ , — смеется Дин, — было ужасно. Я чуть не сломал нос.

— Серьезно? — вскидывает брови Кастиэль.

— Так точно, Беверли Клири(2).

Кастиэль морщит нос, немного тормозя.  
— Писательница? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Дин останавливается, проигрывая в голове свои последние несколько реплик и начиная понемногу розоветь; теплая волна накрывает Кастиэля при виде этого милого румянца; однако, он почти сразу же себя обрывает — Дин был полнейшим мудаком всего пару дней назад, и это нечестно. Никаких бабочек в животе, черт их дери.

— Эм... да, — он поднимает руку, намереваясь потереть шею, но немедленно опускает ее вниз, вспоминая, что выглядит, как после драки с котами. Армией котов. — Я часто так в детстве Сэмми говорил, он постоянно читал ее книжки. Просто вырвалось по привычке.

— Вы двое близки, да?

Дин кивает.  
— Ага. Не знаю, что бы без него делал. Только ему не говори, — быстро добавляет он, и Кастиэль смеется.

— Твой секрет умрет вместе со мной, Дин.

Она исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, но Кастиэль может поклясться, что заметил короткую улыбку на губах Дина, что абсолютно не помогает притушить тепло, поселившееся у него в животе.

— Послушай, — начинает Дин, и Кастиэль уверен, что парень немного _нервничает_. — Я, эм, о прошлой тренировке. Я вел себя, как кретин. Не должен был кричать на тебя. Как ты и сказал, ты всего лишь пытался помочь. То есть, весьма хреново с этим справлялся, — усмехается он, — но все же. Так что, да.

Ладно, вот _теперь_ Кастиэль имеет полное право вести себя как влюбленная школьница.

Он улыбается своим кроссовкам, слушая сбивчивое извинение.  
— Спасибо, Дин, — замолкает, намереваясь ограничиться этим, но решает все же ответить Дину, рассказать о своих мыслях. — И просто для протокола, — медленно добавляет он, — я не согласен с Сэмом.

Он чувствует, как Дин немного напрягается, но продолжает идти.  
— На счет чего?

— Вываливать все это на тебя, — говорит Кастиэль. — В тот день, когда я пришел к вам домой, я думал, вы все обсудили, думал, ты хотел бежать марафон. И, не говори Сэму, но можно было и получше устроить.

Дин фыркает.  
— Как с языка снял.

— Но, — продолжает Кастиэль, — из того, что я о тебе узнал, могу сказать, ты бы ни за что не согласился, узнай он сначала твое мнение. Так что, возможно, это был единственный шанс.

Дин открывает рот, собираясь возразить, но Кастиэль его прерывает.  
— Очевидно, что он любит тебя, и желает счастья больше, чем себе самому. Я знаком с ним всего неделю, и это кристально ясно для меня, так что, уверен, тебе это не менее очевидно.  
Дин не отвечает, и Кастиэль решает закончить мысль.  
— Он желает тебе только лучшего, и бег, думаю, этим самым лучшим и является.

Дин распахивает рот, затем закрывает. Молчит пару секунд.  
— Может быть, — наконец бормочет он.

Они продолжают прогулку в тишине, и Кастиэль старательно отслеживает любые потенциальные препятствия, попадающиеся на пути. Солнце выглядывает из-за верхушек деревьев. Наблюдая за ним, Кастиэль чувствует некоторое разочарование от факта, что скоро в этот маленький уютный тихий мирок ворвутся другие люди. 

— Когда ты начал бегать? — голос Дина снова разрушает тишину.

Кастиэль хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно он занялся бегом, ставшим основным связующим звеном его жизни, без которого он и дня представить не мог.

— Начальная школа, — наконец произносит он, вспоминая быстрый ритм ударов по асфальту, как он бежал так быстро, как только мог, оставляя позади очередных хулиганов, а иногда и весь мир. — На переменах. А потом я просто... никогда не останавливался. Помогает отвлечься от всего, что расстраивает, и, глупо звучит, но я не могу представить без него свою жизнь.

Дин кивает.  
— Хотел бы я начать так же рано. Сам до бега добрался окольным путем.

— Когда ты начал?

— Когда родители умерли, — резко отвечает Дин, и для Кастиэля это — как удар кулаком в живот. — Автомобильная авария. Около пяти лет назад, реально ужасная зима, ледяной шторм, еще на неделю вырубило электричество. В общем-то, так мы и получили дом.

— Дин, мне жаль, — хотел бы Кастиэль придумать что-то получше, что-то более успокаивающее, но на ум пришло только это. Впрочем, похоже, Дину все равно.

— Да. Это не... — он замолкает, подыскивая слова. — Я не то, чтобы хорошо со всем этим справился, — исправляется он. — Я-

— Бордюр, — перебивает Кастиэль, — слева от тебя.  
Он замечает, что они немного свернули, и Дин, идущий со стороны дороги, собирался навернуться прямо через бордюр. Дин останавливается и делает несколько маленьких шагов вправо, пока не получает одобрение Кастиэля, и усмехается.

— Уже лучше, — произносит он.

Кастиэль смеется.  
— Говоришь так, будто не я веду тебя домой в крови с ног до головы.

Дин поднимает брови.   
— Звучит как кинк, — отвечает он, и Кастиэль безмерно рад, что Дин не увидит его красных щек, уходящих все в более темный оттенок.

— Ты... не очень хорошо с этим справился? — неуверенно начинает он, пытаясь свернуть разговор от его дурацкой ошибки обратно к истории Дина. 

Дин трясет головой.  
— Много алкоголя, но этого было не достаточно. Какое-то время я просто спал весь день, пил ночи напролет, и наверняка потерял бы работу, если бы начальник не был другом семьи. Именно Сэмми меня и вытащил.

— Ты серьезно?

— Мхм, — Кастиэль опускает взгляд вниз, наблюдая, как Дин теребит края веревки на руке. — Я даже не помню, почему бег засел у меня в голове; в детстве я его ненавидел. Но из хреновой тучи вещей, что брат умолял меня попробовать — это единственное, что прижилось, — он пожимает плечами, — и вот мы здесь. Ну, как-то так.

— Бег помог тебе совладать с эмоциями?

— Думаю, да. И, плюс, это дешевле, чем терапия, которую Сэм изначально мне впихивал, — усмехается Дин, запрокидывая голову. — Эй, как оно сейчас выглядит?

— Что? — не понимает Кастиэль.

— Небо, чувак. Уже теплее, значит солнце вышло? Похоже, что сейчас дождь пойдет? Может _двойная радуга_? — Дин поднимает свободную руку в воздух и растопыривает пальцы, и Кастиэль улыбается. Он бросает взгляд вниз на их ноги и каким-то невероятным образом синхронизировавшиеся шаги, потом обратно на небо.

— Голубое, — неторопливо начинает он, ломая мозг в попытке описать определенные оттенки голубого, белого и розового, прожилками пересекающие небо, но вспоминает, что Дин может по воспоминаниям сравнить цвета, так что еще не все потеряно. — Как цвет детских пеленок, которые люди покупают, когда узнают, что ждут мальчика. Несколько облаков — одно, кстати, наполовину скрывает солнце, но, думаю, скоро отплывет. Они все абсолютно белые, ни следа возможного дождя, — он быстро осматривает Дина и дорогу, убеждаясь, что он ни во что не врежется, и продолжает. — Солнце все еще восходит слева, так что некоторые облака розовые. Красиво. Цвета не слишком яркие; они больше похожи на акварель. Успокаивающие. Это... — Кастиэль внезапно замолкает, осознавая, что делает. Он чувствует вину, как будто хвастается, расписывая Дину то, что он сам увидеть не может. — Извини.

Дин замирает и поднимает ногу, хмурясь.  
— Боже, я что, снова в собачье дерьмо наступил?

— Что? Я... — Кастиэль наклоняется, осматривая подошву кроссовка, когда до него доходит, что, нет, не за это он извинялся. Он быстро проверяет ногу — осмотрительность никогда не бывает лишней — и поворачивается к Дину. — Нет, нет, не наступал.

— Отлично, — проговаривает Дин, облегченно выдыхая. — Тогда к чему было твое "извини"?

Кастиэль пытается сложить в слова то, что уже совершенно глупо прозвучало в его голове.  
— Я просто... Это как будто нечестно — описывать тебе то, что ты не можешь увидеть.

— Я ведь тебя попросил.

— И все же, — отвечает Кастиэль, — кажется, что я тычу тебе этим в лицо. Хвастаюсь. Тем, чем, мы оба знаем, ты не можешь обладать.  
Он не замечает, что Дин останавливается, пока веревка не натягивается между ними. Кастиэль оборачивается и попадает под возмущенный взгляд. Голова наклонена, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Ты шутишь.

— Я... нет, — неуверенно произносит Кастиэль.

Дин вздыхает.  
— Пожалуйста, чувак, перестань. Вокруг и так до хрена народу, жалеющих меня, или испытывающих вину за дерьмо, к которому они ни малейшего отношения не имеют. Да, это странно, понимаю, но я _попросил_ тебя описать мне небо. Так что не надо чувствовать себя мудаком, делая то, что я попросил тебя сделать, ладно?

Кастиэль закусывает губу, обдумывая слова Дина. Сложно уже хотя бы _не_ жалеть его, но если он того хочет, Кастиэль постарается.  
— Хорошо, — наконец проговаривает он. — Я все ещ... гм... не чувствую себя виноватым.

— Вот и молодец, — Дин расслабляется, задиристо улыбаясь. — Кроме того, у тебя здорово получается, мне нравится. Сэмми не ладит с _оттенками_. Для него небо просто голубое.

По непонятной причине от этого странного комплимента сердце Кастиэля ускоряет бег.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается он.

Они снова молчат в течении следующих нескольких минут, и когда в поле зрения попадает светло-голубой дом Винчестеров, Кастиэль с удивлением обнаруживает в себе легкий налет разочарования. Он бы не отказался и дальше идти рядом с Дином, может даже описать ему ровную линию деревьев по краям улицы или отвратительную оранжевую дверь их соседа. Вместо этого он медленно останавливается в начале каменной дорожки и сообщает: "Мы пришли".

Он подвел Дина как можно ближе к его трости, и теперь парень протягивает руку, нащупывая белую палочку, поднимаясь по ней вверх и обхватывая черную рукоять. Дин отпускает веревку, но не отходит от Кастиэля, пока они направляются по дорожке к крыльцу. Поднимаясь, Кастиэль замечает, как Дин беззвучно отсчитывает, — _один, два, три, четыре_ — пока не добирается до двери.

Кастиэль собирается постучать, но дверь распахивается прямо перед носом. Возбужденные, полные надежды взгляды Сэма и Анны почти сразу перекрываются шоком и замешательством.

Точно. Лицо Дина.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Анна, бледнея буквально на глазах. Голос подскакивает практически до писка, что происходит, только когда она серьезно паникует.

— Дин, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Сэм, шагая к брату.

Кастиэль открывает рот, готовясь захлестнуть их извинениями, — это его вина, он должен был лучше следить за партнером, он отмоет его и вычистит, этого больше никогда не произойдет — но Дин затыкает его смешком.

— Кас — отличный тренер.

***

_(1)Dunkin’ Donuts — американская сеть кофеен с пончиками (но в России, кстати, тоже представлена)_

_(2)в оригинале это звучит в рифму_

***

Дин назвал его Касом.

У него никогда прежде не было прозвища, но чем дольше он об этом думает, тем больше оно ему нравится. Такое простое слово, всего-то три буквы, но каким-то невероятным образом, это работает.

Кас проигрывает этот момент в голове снова и снова, открывая Google на ноутбуке — сейчас единственном источнике света в темной квартире. _Кас_. Ему нравится, приятно звучит.

Нужно изучить кучу вещей, и Кас решает начать с "тренировки для марафона". Почти мгновенно поисковик выдает 93 миллиона страниц с лучшими способами тренировок, вариантами лучших снэков после занятий, диетами, совместимыми с его режимом и многим другим.

— Черт, — выдыхает Кас, закусывая губу и щелкая на одну из ссылок. Его заваливает потоком информации, и он хватает блокнот и ручку, начиная выделять наиболее важные моменты каждой статьи, разбивая их на три группы: еда, бег и растяжка, и приготовления к, собственно, дню марафона. Также, покопавшись в сумке, он достает папку Анны, забитую советами о том, как лучше сопровождать слепого бегуна. Конечно, они с Дином справляются с несколькими километрами по почти пустой улице, но что-то подсказывает, что это кардинально изменится, когда она забьется десятками тысяч других бегунов.

Они стартуют вместе с остальными участникам, и люди будут знать, что он — проводник Дина, по его неоново-желтому нагруднику с соответствующей надписью. Сердце екает, когда Кас читает следующее предложение — он должен будет предупреждать людей о приближении Дина.

Он должен будет кричать.

Кас тяжело сглатывает, вспоминая школьные заметки о его излишней тихости и ехидные просьбы говорить громко и членораздельно. Он не любит привлекать к себе внимание, и ничьи замечания здесь не помогут.

Дерьмово; это Дин в их паре слепой, и Касу нужно только кричать что-то вроде "Слепой бегун!" или "Слепой бегун слева позади тебя!", а именно _он_ паникует больше всех. Кас трясет головой, разгоняя дурные мысли, решив вместо этого получше изучить питание до и после длинных дистанций. 

Со всем этим его и так выпихнули из зоны комфорта, так что какого черта? Он просто шагнет наружу еще немного.

По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

***

— Кас?

Сэм кажется удивленным, и Кас не может его винить; они с Дином не планировали сегодня бежать, но, вот, он здесь, утром выходного дня, стоит на крыльце Винчестеров с двумя огромными сумками продуктов.

— Привет, Сэм, — он улыбается младшему из братьев, удобнее перехватывая бумажный пакет.

— Эм, привет, — он несколько секунд разглядывает покупки, добавляя, — что-то случилось?

— Дин дома?

— Ага, но не уверен, что он в настроении для бега.

Кас трясет головой.  
— Не тренировка, просто еда, — он взглядом указывает на пакеты, тяжелеющие, кажется, с каждой секундой, и до Сэма наконец доходит.

— О! Чувак, мог бы и раньше сказать, — говорит Сэм, подхватывая сумки и направляясь в кухню. — Дин в гостиной.

Кас проходит по коридору в тихую комнату, гадая, спит ли еще Дин. Старые доски скрипят под ногами, и Кас нерешительно заглядывает внутрь.

Дин лежит на спине, растянувшись во весь диван. Скрещенные лодыжки покоятся на одном подлокотнике, а голова — на другом. На груди, мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся вниз, лежит Айфон, и несколько мгновений Кас просто смотрит, наслаждаясь одним _присутствием_ Дина.

Все еще не уверенный, спит ли он, Кас подходит ближе и замечает наушники. Джек лежит на полу, и пальцы Дина рассеянно почесывают черную шерсть.

— Эм, Дин?

Ответа не следует, и Кас прочищает горло.  
— Дин?

Парень медленно открывает глаза и одним движением срывает наушники.  
— Сэмми? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, это, эм, Кас.

Дин отдергивает руку от Джека, садясь прямо, и смотрит в направлении голоса.  
— Кас? — повторяет он. — Стоп, какой сегодня день?

— Не тренировочный, — быстро отвечает Кас.

— Ох, слава яйцам, — Дин откидывается обратно на диван, натягивая наушники. — Я как раз добрался до той части, где-

— Но кое-чем мы все-таки займемся, — перебивает Кас.

— Ага, я, например, книгу закончу.

Кас приподнимает брови.  
— Кни..? Нет, Дин. Мы приготовим поесть.

Дин мгновенно оживляется при упоминании еды, и Кас улыбается.  
— Что задумал? — спрашивает он.

— Я принес много разных здоровых продуктов, которые дадут тебе энергию и помогут легче пробежать дистанцию. Подумал, что мы можем попробовать все и разобраться, что тебе нравится и не нравится, и уже от этого отталкиваться в дальнейшем. Может приготовим несколько блюд на эту неделю.

Восторг слетает с лица Дина сразу же при упоминании "здоровой еды".  
— Тебя Сэм подговорил?

— Эм, нет, я погуглил. Нельзя забывать про питание, если ты планируешь бежать марафон, Дин.

Дин вздыхает, оглядываясь на одинокий телефон.  
— Я только дошел до хорошей части.

— Можешь закончить, если хочешь, — замечает Кас. — Я могу подождать. Подготовлю пока кухню и все та-

— Грубо, — просто произносит Дин. Он встает и немного потягивается, тыкая носком ноги вокруг дивана, пока не натыкается на Джека, после чего осторожно его перешагивая. — Я не позволю тебе готовить для меня, пока я прохлаждаюсь. Брось, чувак.

— Со мной у тебя таких моральных дилемм не возникает, — кричит Сэм из коридора, и Кас усмехается.

— Завали, Сэм.

Кас следует за Дином. Он наблюдает за тем, как уверенно и легко парень двигается, как прослеживает рукой стены и дверные проемы, добираясь до кухни. С каждой минутой Каса все больше завораживают его движения, как он ведет ладонью по столешнице, находя пакеты, принесенные Сэмом.

Не особо задумываясь, Кас закрывает глаза и делает несколько неуверенных шагов, слепо шаря руками в попытке найти что-нибудь, что угодно, что скажет ему, где он находится. Но вместо этого пальцем ноги вписывается во что-то твердое. Он шипит, распахивая глаза, и опускает взгляд вниз на ножку стола, взявшуюся из ниоткуда.

— Не так легко, как кажется, правда? — говорит Дин. Он повернут спиной, но Кас слышит его улыбку.

— Да, — отвечает он, хватаясь за стопу и неуклюже балансируя на одной ноге несколько мгновений. — Не совсем.

Дин смеется и зарывается в пакет.  
— И что тут?

Кас заглядывает в сумку.  
— Кале, — произносит он, и Дин отбрасывает сверток будто горячую картошку. — О, да брось, — протягивает Кас, подходя ближе, — она не такая уж и плохая. Тебе вполне может понравиться.

— Конечно. Повторяй это себе почаще, Кас, — он делает паузу, затем добавляя, — что там еще?

— Хмм, — Кас кладет кале на стол и начинает разбирать остальные продукты, называя каждый, прежде чем отложить его. — Яйца, миндаль, немного бэйглов, эм, сладкий картофель... хлопья, немного курицы и лосося, ягоды, бананы, вин-

— Ладно, ладно, — перебивает Дин, вскидывая руки. — У меня вопрос, Джейми Оливер. Ты что, собираешься наплевать на мои привычки и заменить все мясо рыбой?

— Ну, технически, рыба _и есть_ разновидность мяса.

— Технически, рыба _и есть_ разновидность мяса, — повторяет Дин высоким писклявым голосом, и Кас смеется. Он тянется в пакет за чем-то, когда рукой задевает пальцы Дина, и сейчас же отдергивает руку, как от огня.

— Извини, — бормочет он, оглядываясь в поиске салатницы.

— Ничего, — отвечает Дин, и на короткое мгновение Кас уверен, что парень приблизился к нему на несколько шагов. Его лицо начинает гореть.

Он прочищает горло, мысленно себя пиная. Все было так хорошо, никакой неловкости, и надо же было ему _коснуться чертовой руки Дина_.   
— Так, эм, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне твое обычное меню, чтобы мы смогли с него начать?

— Хорошая еда, — произносит Дин, и в этот раз он совершенно точно делает шаг навстречу, и Кас резко выпрямляется, чувствуя чужие пальцы на пояснице. Он инстинктивно тянется за ушедшим прикосновением, а Дин, тем временем, подходит к холодильнику, стоящему прямо рядом с Касом. Сердце делает кульбит. Дин просто пытался добраться до холодильника. И все.

Кас вздыхает и встряхивает голову, собирая мысли в кучку.  
— Ты имеешь в виду хорошую для тебя еду, или просто _вкусную_?

Дин ухмыляется.  
— Я кроличий корм Сэмми и в рот не возьму, если ты об этом.

— Тогда что ты _ешь_?

Дин смеется.  
— Не это, — он открывает дверцу, и Кас заглядывает за его плечо. Холодильник почти идеально разделен пополам: с одной стороны здоровая пища — салаты, курица, яйца, разные фрукты и овощи, а с другой все остальное — мясо для гамбургеров, хот-доги, моцарелла, бекон.

Кас теряется на несколько секунд, но быстро возвращается на землю.  
— Я так понимаю, твоя половина — та, что без зелени?

— Ага, — гордо произносит он.

Кас неверяще его оглядывает.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что бегаешь сидя на диете из чего, чизбургеров и бекона? — он не уверен, чему удивлен больше: тому, что с таким рационом Дин вообще может бегать, или тому, что ничто из этого чистого жира — абсолютно _ни грамма_ — не отразилось на стройном, сильном теле парня.

— И пирога, — добавляет Дин, роясь в холодильнике в поисках пакета апельсинового сока. — И пива. И я не отказываю пасте, — он делает большой глоток, усмехаясь.

— Ну, тогда, — говорит Кас, задумчивая покусывая нижнюю губу, — похоже, у нас много работы.

 

— Он не _кусается_ , Дин, — произносит он, наблюдая как парень нерешительно тыкает вилкой салат, сделанный Касом. Час и десять отвергнутых рецептов спустя Кас наконец уговорил Дина попробовать кале с курицей, нарезанными яблоками и миндалем. Дин тщательно изучил салат, смахивая на капризного малыша, и сузил глаза, все-таки мученически соглашаясь взять эту подозрительную бяку в рот.

— Не будь так уверен, — отвечает он, накалывая наконец зелень и закидывая ее в рот. Он бросает вилку в миску и откидывается на шкафчик, скрестив руки на груди. Жует задумчиво с минуту и озвучивает вердикт. — А не так уж и плохо.

Кас ухмыляется.  
— Говорил же. И для тебя полезнее, чем... ну... все остальное.

Дин пристально его оглядывает, явно не впечатленный.  
— Слушай, Кас, ты, конечно, можешь _попытаться_ избавиться от моей отличной пищи-

— Ты говоришь о еде с надписью "скорый сердечный приступ"? — перебивает он, открывая холодильник и впихивая туда охапку овощей.

Дин тыкает в него пальцем.  
— Ага, о ней самой. Можешь _попытаться_ , но ни за что в жизни я не откажусь от гамбургеров на двенадцать недель.

— Тогда совет да любовь тебе и твоему гастриту, — просто отвечает Кас. Он заканчивает с овощами и выпрямляется, оглядываясь на Дина и замечая его побледневшее лицо. Он уверен, что парень вспомнил прошлую неделю, когда, несмотря на возражения, он решил полакомиться любительской мясной пиццей перед их шестнадцати километровым забегом. Кас усмехается, закрывая дверцу, и замечает несколько фото, прикрепленных магнитами.

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — произносит он, изучая фотографию.

— Ну, ты только что заявил, что я заработаю гастрит, если продолжу питаться своей любимой едой, так что, конечно, я-

— Нет, нет, я о фото.

Дин проглатывает еще одну порцию салата, продвигаясь в сторону Каса. Он не носит с собой палочку, предпочитая использовать руки; одной он касается холодильника, проводя рукой по дверце.  
— О каком из? — интересуется он.

Снимок сделан на улице, которую Кас распознает, как улицу Винчестеров. Дин стоит перед ярко-желтым знаком "Слепой человек", явно не слишком воодушевленный. На нем солнцезащитные очки, и он демонстрирует средний палец тому, кто делает фото, предположительно, Сэму.

— Ты стоишь рядом с табличкой "Слепой человек", — медленно проговаривает Кас, — и показываешь средний палец фотографу.

Из Дина вырывается смешок, и он отталкивается от холодильника  
— Сэм подумал, будет забавно, — говорит он. — Охренительно. Наверно.

— Мне нравится, — произносит Кас.

Порозовевшие щеки Дина не укрываются от его взгляда.  
— Ага, ну, — почти смущенно отвечает он, потирая шею, — Сэм будет счастлив это услышать.

Кас улыбается, сначала из-за фото, потом уже из-за самого Дина. Внезапно его осеняет.  
— Дин, тебе ведь нравится картофель фри, так?

Парень начинает буквально светиться при упоминании нездоровой еды, кивая.  
— Чертовски верно.

— А ты когда-нибудь пробовал сладкий картофель фри?

Дин морщит нос, и Каса накрывает теплой волной от его очаровательности.  
— Нет, — нерешительно протягивает он, и Кас кивает сам себе, разворачиваясь и зарываясь в кучку продуктов на столе.

— Думаю, именно его следующим и попробуем, — говорит он, откладывая сладкий картофель на доску. — Очень вкусно, к тому же полезнее, чем обычная картошка фри. 

Дин задумчиво поджимает губы, после чего кивает.  
— Я доверяю тебе не отравить меня, Кас, — произносит он, протягивая руку. — Картошку.

Кас усмехается и протягивает картофелину, наблюдая за тем, как Дин ощупывает ее, изучая каждую ямку и трещину. Он перекидывает овощ из одной руки в другую, и Кас вскидывает брови.

— Впечатляюще.

Дин смеется.  
— Что, это? — он еще несколько раз подбрасывает картошку, подхватывая ее другой рукой. — Это не сложно, Кас. Уверен, с закрытыми глазами у тебя тоже получится.

— У меня проблемы с координацией, — фыркает Кас. — Где тут у вас ножи?

— Я могу порезать, — говорит Дин, делая несколько шагов в сторону разделочной доски. — Просто ломтиками, как обычный картофель фри?

— Дин, все в порядке, я просто... — Кас замолкает, замечая, как напрягся парень.

— Слушай, Кас, — начинает он твердым голосом, и Кас может сказать, что он изо всех сил себя сдерживает, — можешь мне поверить? Я знаю, что могу, и чего не могу, и долбаная резка входит в первую категорию. — Он замолкает, и уже Кас собирается извиниться, как Дин продолжает. — Так как, обычный картофель фри?

— Да.

Кас наклоняет голову, рассматривая парня, ощупывающего шкафчики, добираясь до ящика с маленькой насечкой на ручке. Он открывает его, достает нож и приступает к нарезке. Медленные, но точные и уверенные движения очаровывают Каса.

— Я... у вас есть форма?

Дин кивает, указывая ногой на плиту.   
— Там. Много картошки надо?

— Двух будет достаточно, — Кас приседает перед духовкой, со скрипом открывая ящик, и протягивает руку, доставая старый поднос для печенья. — Фольга?

— В ящике напротив холодильника, — говорит Дин. Кас кивает и поворачивается в указанную сторону, но останавливается, оглушенный внезапным болезненным вскриком. Он тут же подлетает к Дину, согнувшемуся над столом и обхватившему одной рукой другую.

— Дин? — выдыхает Кас. — Дин, что такое?

— _Сукин сын_ , — бормочет он сквозь стиснутые зубы, сворачиваясь все больше и игнорируя вопросы парня. — _Блядь, блядь, блядь._

— Сэм! — кричит Кас, придвигаясь ближе. — Дин, дай мне посмотреть.

Дин шипит, скрючиваясь сильнее. И когда Кас хватает его за предплечье, медленно разворачивается, прикрыв глаза. Медленно, очень медленно, он поднимает пострадавшую руку, и Кас упирается взглядом в его средний палец.

Он переводит взгляд с абсолютно чистой, без намека на кровь, кожи на Дина, ухмыляющегося шире, чем Кас когда-либо видел.  
— Я...

— Это за то, что почти назвал меня беспомощным, — самодовольно произносит Дин.

— Т... ты... — заикается Кас. Он замечает несущегося на кухню взволнованного Сэма в сопровождении Руди. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, Дин!

— О, черт, — Сэм, прислонившись к дверному косяку, немного раздраженно, но абсолютно невозмутимо при этом, поглядывает на Дина. — Опять эта фигня с отрезанием пальца?

— Он уже делал так? — спрашивает Кас, широко распахивая глаза.

Дин смеется.  
— Сэмми почти отключился в тот раз.

Младший Винчестер закатывает глаза.  
— Это часть его как-ты-смеешь-думать-что-мне-нужна-помощь практики. И обычное проявление мудачества, — улыбка Дина становится шире, и Сэм показывает ему средний палец. Он поворачивается к Касу, виновато улыбаясь. — Просто игнорируй его. Он отстанет, если не реагировать.

— И истечет кровью, когда действительно порежется, пока мы будем думать, что это очередной розыгрыш, — бормочет Кас, и Сэм смеется.

— Боже, это грубовато, ребят, — дуется Дин.

— Да, да, готовь там, не отвлекайся, — Сэм закатывает глаза, ободряюще улыбаясь и выходит, оставляя ребят вдвоем.

Кас глубоко вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Дину, который шлепает рукой по столу в поиске ножа и картофеля, затем снова принимаясь за нарезку.

— Да брось, весело же получилось.

— Думаю да, если довести кого-то до сердечного приступа — это весело.

Дин широко улыбается.  
— Веселее не бывает.

Кас закатывает глаза и возвращается к фольге. Он ругает себя за такие мысли, особенно после того, что вытворил Дин, но он удивлен качеством порезанной картошки. В хорошем смысле. Как бы то ни было, Дин, похоже, не иначе, как мысли умеет читать.  
— Неплохо для слепого парня, да?

Кас дергается, неровно отрывая кусок фольги и заливаясь краской.  
— Нет, я, эм...

Дин разворачивается, снова с этой чертовой усмешкой на губах.  
— Расслабься, Кас. Просто шутка.

— Как та шутка с отрезанием пальца? — сухо спрашивает он.

— В точку!

Кас закатывает глаза, все еще чувствуя потребность извиниться.  
— Прости, просто это немного-

— Странно? — кивает Дин, проворачиваясь на месте за второй картофелиной и продолжая резать. — Ага, ты привыкнешь, — говорит он, и Касу приятно, что Дин собирается пробыть с ним достаточно долго, чтобы он мог привыкнуть. Он опускает взгляд на кусок фольги с рваным краем, улыбаясь самому себе, и отрывает новый, накрывая поднос для печенья.

— Оливковое масло? — спрашивает он, найдя соль и перец на духовом шкафу. Дин головой кивает на шкафчик над ним. Кас заглядывает парню за плечо, обхватывая бутылку, и отклоняется обратно. Он даже не понимает, что все это время задерживал дыхание, пока шумно ни выдыхает. 

— Нашел?

Кас кивает, откручивая крышку, и сбрызгивает маслом фольгу.

— Кас?

— Мм? — он поднимает взгляд на Дина, ждущего ответа.

— Ты нашел бутылку?

Кас хмурится.  
— Да, я же сказал, что... о, — он чувствует, как кровь разом отливает от лица, понимая, что Дин не мог увидеть его кивка. Парень, тем временем, буквально лопается от смеха.

— Господи, ты хуже Сэма.

— Извини, Дин, — взволнованно произносит Кас. — Я постараюсь произносить вслух все-

Дин отмахивается, собирая нарезанный картофель в горсть.  
— Дальше? — спрашивает он.

Кас протягивает руку, собираясь взять ломтики и переложить в форму, но останавливается. _Доверять ему._   
— Можешь выложить на поднос, если хочешь, — говорит он. — На плите, масло уже налито.

— Понял, — Дин хватает еще несколько соломинок и двигается к духовке, свободной рукой нащупывая себе путь. Кас наблюдает за раскладывающим картошку парнем, стоя сзади на некотором расстоянии. — Поправь потом, если надо. Я чувствую, как ты дышишь мне в спину, Кас. 

Удивленный, Кас делает шаг назад.  
— Да, извини, — он ждет, пока Дин не закончит и не сдвинется в сторону, затем встряхивает форму, чтобы картофель лег в один ряд, и посыпает его солью и перцем. Удовлетворенный, он кидает взгляд на бутылку и на прислонившегося к шкафчикам Дина. Он старается выглядеть спокойно и равнодушно, но Кас видит, как у него руки чешутся хоть что-то сделать.

— Не хочешь добавить масла? — спрашивает он, раздумывая, как передать Дину бутылку.

Парень сияюще улыбается и протягивает руку.  
— Конечно хочу.  
Кас улыбается, протягивая масло, отмечая, как Дин пальцами ощупывает горлышко, чтобы убедиться, что бутылка открыта. Затем свободной рукой он пробегает по столу и плите, находя поднос. Он разбрызгивает масло сверху несколько секунд, затем делает шаг назад и довольно кивает.   
— Идеально.

— Отлично, — они оба протягивают руки, обхватывая форму, но как только Кас касается ладони Дина, он отдергивает свою, неловко потирая шею. — Духовка нагрелась, так что можно ставить.

Дин замирает на секунду, после сдвигая руки к краю подноса.   
— Давай, — произносит он, жестом показывая Касу подойти ближе и взяться за другой край, — мы оба потрудились, так что эта честь должна принадлежать обоим, так? — Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Плюс, я могу, ну знаешь, не попасть в печь. Ты можешь... не знаю, меня направлять.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно отвечает Кас, сжимая свой край. Дин наклоняется, открывая дверцу, и они начинают маневрировать, пытаясь вставить поднос в пазы. Волна жара обдает лицо, когда они нагибаются вниз, медленно двигая формой, и в какой-то момент Кас отчетливо чувствует себя идиотом. Сделать это кому-то одному было бы намного проще, но, в таком случае, у него не появилось бы оправдания, чтобы находиться к Дину настолько близко.

А Касу сойдет любое оправдание.

Они аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, вставляют поднос в пазы, и Дин захлопывает дверцу.

— И просто для справки, Сэмми ни кусочка не достанется, — произносит он, и Кас смеется.

— Нет?

— Конечно, нет! Он не потел над горячей духовкой сколько бы это ни заняло времени, чтобы сделать, что мы сделали. А теперь, давай, покажи мне еще какую-нибудь здоровую фигню, пока мы ждем картошку.

Следующие двадцать минут они проводят за обсуждением остальных продуктов, которые принес Кас, он пытается убедить Дина, что брокколи не так уж плоха, как может показаться, а Дин, в свою очередь, официально обзывает его отвратительным за мысль, что жареная курица, в лучшем случае, "так себе". Кас поймал себя за разглядыванием глаз парня — они не потеряли способность загораться, когда он слышит что-то интересное или же забавное, а когда смеется, вокруг них собираются лучики морщинок — и внезапно он осознает, что готов провести остаток жизни в этом самом доме, чтобы в любое время видеть Дина без солнечных очков.

Сигнал духовки прерывает лекцию Дина о плюсах мороженого поверх замороженого йогурта, и он приподнимает брови.

— Боже, запах потрясный.

Кас улыбается.  
— Говорил же, — отвечает он, ставя форму на плиту. Картошка трескается, остывая, и его сердце абсолютно точно _не_ подпрыгивает при виде Дина, облизывающего нижнюю губу.

Кас оглядывается в поисках тарелки, но заслышав хруст фольги, оборачивается к Дину, опередившему его и уже соскребающему картошку в большое блюдо.   
— Готово, — произносит он, и Дин кивает, ставя тарелку на стол, и хватая две соломинки, одну из которых протягивает Касу.

— Приятного, — он салютует парню кусочком и закидывает его в рот. Кас повторяет за ним, наблюдая за движением челюсти Дина, когда тот глотает с довольным лицом. — Черт, — бормочет он, тянясь за следущим.

— Так значит, тебе понравилось? — удовлетворенно спрашивает Кас. Потрясающий микс соленого и сладкого вкусов все еще играет на языке, и он не отказывает себе в еще одном кусочке продукта их с Дином ручного труда.

Дин неверяще смеется.  
— Немного, да, — он съедает еще несколько ломтиков картошки, прежде чем добавить, — твои надежды оправдались?

Кас задумывается.  
— На сто процентов, — наконец произносит он, надеясь, что Дин услышит улыбку в его голосе.

Судя по розовеющим щекам и играющей на губах смущенной улыбке, Дин абсолютно точно услышал.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сегодня немного изменим маршрут, — говорит Кас, растягивая мышцы. Он не может перестать думать о том разговоре на кухне и их взаимодействии, поэтому просто пытается задвинуть эти мысли подальше. Дин искал не партнера в романтическом смысле, а партнера для бега; вот и все. Нет смысла забивать голову вещами, которым не суждено сбыться.

Дин удивленно приподнимает брови, наклоняясь к носкам ног.  
— А?

— Думаю, нам лучше начать бегать по незнакомому тебе маршруту, — объясняет Кас, замерев, разглядывая перекатывающиеся под футболкой позвонки парня. — Ты ведь привык бегать по своему району, так?

— Ага, знаю его как свои пять пальцев, — с гордостью сообщает Дин.

— В этом и проблема. Нам пора начать менять разные параметры, чтобы убедиться, что мы действительно совместимы и можем работать вместе. Ты сможешь уви... понять... — Кас нерешительно замолкает, упоминая "слово на букву у", но быстро исправляется под невпечатленным взглядом Дина, — _увидеть_. Ты сможешь увидеть, есть ли что-то, над чем мне необходимо поработать. Что-то, с чем мы еще не сталкивались, или о чем не думали.

Дин протягивает открытую ладонь за своим концом веревки, усмехаясь.  
— Звучит неплохо, Усейн Болт.

— Он спринтер, — на автомате поправляет Кас. — Он не выступает на мара-

Дин прерывает его неловким хлопком, который, наверное, предназначался плечу, но вместо этого приземлился на затылок парня.  
— Чувак, просто молча прими комплимент.

 

Как выясняется, Кас был прав — когда они повернули на новый маршрут, оба начали спотыкаться и не понимать друг друга больше, чем он вообще мог себе представить.

— Слева низко висящая ветка.

— Мы к ней близ- _черт_!

— Э-э, ты только что с ней столкнулся.

— Очень вовремя, спасибо, Кас.

— Извини.

Кас ждет до последнего, чтобы предупредить Дина о повороте, бордюре или других препятствиях, что, конечно, не дает ему достаточно времени на реагирование без членовредительства. И в конце концов, они придумывают что-то вроде плана.

— Сворачиваем направо, — произносит Кас, приближаясь к развилке, — через три, две, одну...

И они поворачивают. Без мата, без спотыканий, без падений. У Каса руки чешутся обнять Дина, позволить себе отпраздновать тот факт, что колени и ладони парня не разодраны в кровь, что они оба все еще стоят на ногах.

— Да, черт побери! — кричит Дин, вскидывая свободную руку в воздух. — Взгляни на нас, Кас. Вот они, чемпионы, прямо здесь.   
Он впечатывает в партнера ладонь, которой держит веревку, и Кас переступает ногами, запнувшись. Он смеется, восстанавливая равновесие, и продолжает путь вниз по улице. Энтузиазм Дина, кажется, возрос раз в десять после этой маленькой победы, и, глядя на него, Кас улыбается.

— Еще повороты предвидятся? — спрашивает парень. — Я готов надрать все их маленькие задницы.

— Буду держать тебя в курсе, — отвечает Кас, тяжело дыша.

Они продолжают бежать, и Дин встречает ликованием каждый удачный маневр с их стороны, а Кас задумывается, чувствует ли он то же, что и сам Кас — усталость, несомненно, но также ощущение, что просто из-за Дина рядом, он мог бы пробежать еще километр или три на пределе своих возможностей.

Он думает — как Дин это делает? Если бы Кас не мог видеть, он находился бы в постоянном напряжении, вздрагивая перед каждым шагом и боясь во что-нибудь врезаться. Однако Дин, как ни посмотри, просто трусит рядом, не заботясь, кажется, вообще ни о чем.

— Как ты это делаешь? — неожиданно выпаливает он, и Дин немного вздрагивает.

— Делаю что?

Кас открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, но понимает, что, по сути, собирается спросить Дина, как тот передвигается, будучи слепым.  
— Эм, ничего.

— Что?

Кас вздыхает.  
— Я просто... Я не понимаю, как тебе это удается. Просто _бежать_ , влегкую, не видя ничего вокруг. Я бы, наверное, нервный срыв получил, а ты как будто совсем не напрягаешься.

Дин пожимает плечами.  
— У меня был целый год в запасе, — напоминает он. — И я тебе доверяю.  
Он произносит это так легко, будто самую очевидную вещь на свете, и Кас залипает, чувствуя, как желудок делает радостный кульбит.

— Серьезно?

Дин смеется.  
— Ну, в смысле, ты сталкиваешь меня с почтовыми ящиками, и мусорные баки — определенно не твоя стезя, но сейчас — да. Доверяю, — он делает паузу. — Мне нравится бегать с тобой, Кас.

Тепло, зародившееся у Каса в груди, немедленно распространяется по всему телу, посылая электрические разряды, и он на секунду прикрывает глаза, довольно улыбаясь.   
— Спасибо, Дин, — наконец произносит он. — Мне тоже нравится с тобой бегать.   
Он поднимает взгляд, проверяя пространство перед ними, затем добавляет:  
— Поворот налево через три, две...

Они успешно справляются с испытанием, и Дин смеется.  
— Два из двух!

Кас улыбается, вытирая пот со лба свободной рукой.  
— Как насчет холмов?

— Я смеюсь им в лицо, — Дин пробегает рукой по волосам, — вперед.

 

Примерно полтора часа спустя они переходят на легкий бег. Как только Кас замечает крыльцо дома Винчестеров, он переходит на шаг, чтобы дать им остыть.

— Мы почти вернулись? — спрашивает Дин, и Кас не уверен, привиделась ли ему легкая нотка разочарования в голосе партнера, или он просто проецирует на него свои эмоции.

— Еще пара метров, да, — он поворачивается к кивнувшему Дину. — Ты был очень хорош сегодня, Дин. С холмами немного тяжеловато вышло-

Дин усмехается.  
— Ага, правда что-ли? — бормочет он, и Кас знает, он думает о том, что им пришлось замедлиться на пути к холму, и решает подбодрить Дина.

— Но это очень даже неплохо для первого раза. Может завтра мы пробежим девятнадцать километров, но холм поставим раньше?

Дин трясет головой.  
— Хартбрэйк будет располагаться за отметкой в тридцать два километра, — отвечает он, имея в виду печально известный холм Хартбрэйк(1) — ночной кошмар и головную боль всех бостонских марафонцев. Было бы проще, если бы от него начинался старт, но уже пробежав перед этим тридцать два километра, вы как будто взбираетесь на Эверест. — Я хочу работать над преодолением холмов, пока ноги не отвалятся, что, по крайней мере, даст нам шанс на реальной дистанции.

Кас закусывает нижнюю губу, размышляя, затем кивает.  
— Ага, что-то в этом есть. Так что, девятнадцать километров, а потом холм, длиной в шестнадцать?

Дин усмехается, и Кас отчего-то решает, что он подмигивает ему за темными очками.  
— Вот теперь мы на одном языке говорим.

Приближаясь к дому и забору, Кас замечает открытую дверь гаража, а за ней ухоженную старомодную машину.

— Это твоя? — спрашивает он.

— Не мог бы ты быть более конкретным, Кас? — просит Дин, поднимая вверх сцепленные в замок за спиной руки.

Щеки Каса стремительно краснеют. Он все еще не привык к тому, что парень не видит его кивков, улыбок, движений рук, и он чувствует себя мудаком каждый раз, когда совершает одну и ту же ошибку, но Дин просто не обращает на это внимания.  
— Э-э, машина в гараже. Она черная-

— Детка! — восклицает Дин. — Чертовски верно, она моя. Не хочешь познакомиться?

Кас никогда не задумывался о возможности знакомства с машиной, но видя радостное волнение парня, он соглашается. Он протягивает ему трость, и они вместе двигаются к гаражу.

Двери автомобиля скрипят при открывании, и Кас наблюдает за грациозно скользящим на водительское сидение Дином. Для него самого машина никогда не была чем-то особенным — пока она способна доставить его из пункта А в пункт Б, она отличная, — но для Дина потрескавшаяся кожа салона, доисторическая магнитола и скрипучие двери явно много значили. Они как будто в месте поклонения: так благоговейно он оглаживает обивку с мгновенно ожившим лицом. Он протягивает руку и оглаживает ребристый руль, улыбаясь самому себе.

— Шеви Импала шестьдесят седьмого, — произносит Дин с нежностью в голосе. — Я на ней везде ездил. А Сэмми бесился, потому что рано по утрам она будила его ревом мотора.  
Он хихикает, вспоминая, а Кас улыбается своим коленям.

— Ты, наверно, скучаешь.

— Ммм.

Они сидят в тишине несколько минут, и Кас позволяет себе расслабиться. Он убирает руки с коленей, правой скользя вдоль двери, а левую опуская на сиденье между ним и Дином. Внезапно Кас осознает, что не знает, как именно парень потерял зрение. Все, что он знал — это диагноз из записки Анны, ПР, что бы это ни значило.

— Что произошло?

Дин вскидывает брови, поворачивая голову на звук.  
— Что произошло с чем?

— Как ты... — Кас обводит лицо руками, потом вспоминает, что Дин не может его видеть, и мысленно проклинает себя. _Снова_. — ... Это был несчастный случай?

Дин замирает.  
— О. Эм, нет, — он рассеяно скользит пальцами по рулю. — У меня ПР. Пигментный ретинит. Собственно, так я и потерял зрение.

— Вот так сразу?

Дин пожимает плечами.  
— Не совсем, думаю. Это наследственное. Развивается постепенно. У меня были проблемы с передвижением и вождением по ночам, попал в несколько аварий, хотя Сэмми был убежден, что я пьян в дубовую доску, — короткий смешок вырывается из его груди. — Кстати сказать, не был. Он просто подумал, что я мудачусь и лгу ему, но потом началась фигня с бликами солнца, как... Знаешь эти дурацкие очки Transitions? Те, где линзы меняются от солнцезащитных до обычных при входе в помещение?

— Ага.

— Мои глаза были такими же. Я заходил в комнату, и мое, эм, _наружное_ зрение возвращалось очень долго. Я стал врезаться во все подряд — слепые пятна — и, плюс, все еще имел проблемы с ночным видением, так что этого хватило, чтобы Сэм перепугался и повел меня к окулисту. Он провел несколько тестов, сообщил нам о ПР, а все остальное просто стало делом времени, — он снова пожимает плечами. — Становилось все хуже и хуже, пока однажды утром я не проснулся, — он щелкает пальцами, — и ничего. Только тени.

Слова у Каса застревают где-то в горле.  
— Господи.

— Круто, да? — губы Дина сжимаются в кривой ухмылке.

— Мне жаль, Дин.

— Ты не виноват, — произносит он, ерзая на водительском сиденье. — Дерьмо, конечно, но ты не виноват, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Все не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, я знаю как выглядят вещи вокруг. Многое я видел до того, как ослеп, а большинству тех, кого я встретил во время ОиМ, повезло меньше.

— О и... М? — повторяет Кас.

— Ориентация и Мобильность(2). ОиМ. Именно там я научился основам передвижения в пространстве. По крайней мере, теперь я не выгляжу клоуном, — Дин ухмыляется. — Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но у меня не всегда было так хорошо с координацией, Кас. Сэму тоже помогли, показали как сделать дом... — он понижает голос, ища нужное слово, — Дино-безопасным, убедиться, что я случайно не убью себя, раскроив черепушку, споткнувшись обо что-то, оставленное на полу, раскрытую дверь и все такое.

И тут дом Винчестеров — чистота и порядок, раньше казавшиеся неуместными — приобретает смысл.  
— А я думал, почему ваш дом такой чистый, — говорит Кас, и Дин вздыхает.

— А должна быть причина? Мы разве не похожи на чистюль? — притворно-обиженно восклицает он.

— Не особо, нет.

Дин оскорбленно прижимает руку к груди жестом "да я бы никогда!".   
— Боже, спасибо, Кас, — отвечает он с усмешкой. Он опускает правую руку на сиденье между ними, и Кас замирает, ощущая вес его ладони поверх своей собственной. Рука Дина немного дергается, будто он собирается отдернуть ее, но этого не происходит.

— Твоя рука холодная, — тихо произносит он.

Кас тяжело сглатывает внезапно возникший комок.  
— А, да. Они всегда... — он замолкает, чувствуя как пальцы Дина обхватывают его, нерешительно сначала, но все более уверенно, когда парень понимает, что Кас не собирается вырываться, — ... такие, — еле слышно заканчивает он. Он разглядывает руку партнера, его загорелую кожу и грязь под ногтями, и не успевает среагировать, когда Дин подносит его ладонь к лицу и мягко, почти невесомо касается ее губами.

Он нравится Дину. Он нравится ему настолько, что тот хочет целовать его руку, и одно это заставляет сердце Каса зайтись в волнении.

Его глаза изучают глаза Дина, спрятанные за темными стеклами, и после секундного замешательства он наклоняется вперед, снимая очки и кладя их на приборную панель. Он нервничает, боясь расстроить парня, и не может сдержать облегченного выдоха, ощущая ухмылку Дина собственной кожей. Его улыбка становится шире в ответ на веселую паутинку мелких морщинок у глаз напротив.

— Могу я... — Кас замолкает, решив ответить на вопрос самостоятельно. Он осторожно вынимает ладонь из рук Дина, притягивая его ближе, пока пальцы парня не касаются его щеки, и опускает руки на колени, ожидая дальнейших действий.

Через несколько мгновений Дин оживает, начиная поглаживать его скулу, спускаясь ниже до потрескавшихся губ, которые Кас успевает увлажнить как раз перед тем, как Дин наклоняется вперед и прижимается к ним своими.

Его язык скользит внутрь, и Кас прижимается ближе. Дин кладет обе ладони на щеки партнера, одной двигаясь наверх, пока не достигает кромки волос, захватывая их в кулак и целуя жестче.

Рот Дина влажный и горячий, жаждущий, и Касу _хорошо_. Они сплетаются языками, и он придвигается еще ближе, пока не оказывается практически на чужих коленях. Поза странная и абсолютно неудобная, и одна нога уже начинает затекать, но он готов просидеть так хоть весь день, если они продолжат целоваться.

Он держит глаза закрытыми, иногда, просто из любопытства, поглядывая на Дина — его глаза так же зажмурены. Чувствуя улыбку парня, он улыбается в ответ, прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу. Почти сразу же Дин отстраняется, блестя опухшими губами, успев при этом приземлить несколько мокрых поцелуев на чужую шею. Желудок Каса нервно сжимается от мысли, что он сделал что-то, заставившее парня прекратить.

— Ты в порядке? — беспокоится он, обхватывая ладонью колено Дина. — Мне жаль, если-

— Тебе _абсолютно_ не за что извиняться, Кас, поверь мне, — смеется он, запуская руку в волосы, и Кас делает мысленную пометку обязательно попробовать это в следующий раз. — Сэмми будет дома через пару минут, не хотелось бы, чтобы он нас застукал, — он кивает в сторону открытой гаражной двери, — или прервал.

И как бы в доказательство он наклоняется вперед и прижимается губами слева от носа Каса. Парень морщится, предполагая, что это должен был быть кончик его носа, что и доказывает тихое "черт" Дина.

— Куда ты дел мои очки? — произносит он, ощупывая сидение вокруг.

— О, секунду, подожди, — Кас хватает очки с приборной панели и смотрит вниз на протянутую ладонь Дина. Он переводит взгляд на его лицо, потом обратно, решая надеть их сразу на парня. Придвигаясь ближе, разглядывает его нос и щеки, усеянные веснушками, пораженный желанием расцеловать все до единой прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Кас, надеюсь ты не потерял мои чертовы очки.

Он смеется, надевая их на нос Дина и подталкивая вверх, после чего отклоняется, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на щеке — и, по крайней мере, четырех веснушках.

Это место незамедлительно покрывается милым румянцем, и Кас улыбается.  
— Спасибо, Кас, — тихо произносит парень.

И он не хочет ничего больше, только остаться с Дином в Импале на всю ночь, но понимает — надеется, — что для этого будут более подходящие моменты. Много моментов.  
— Может нам зайти внутрь, пока Сэм не вернулся?

Дин кивает.  
— Но сначала вопрос. У тебя же хорошо получается описывать вещи, как я сказал, помнишь?

— Да, — отвечает Кас, мысленно возвращаясь к своему самому любимому теперь комплименту.

— Можешь описать мне кое-что еще?

— Конечно, что именно?

— Себя.

Кас замирает. Он достаточно настрадался, описывая себя на собеседованиях; и он ни за что не сможет рассказать о себе так, чтобы понравиться Дину.  
— Я... меня?

Дин смеется.  
— Ага, тебя.

— Дин, я не уверен, что-

— Да брось, Кас. Ты мне небо разрисовал, как гребаный Микеланджело. Я хочу знать, как ты выглядишь.

Как будто это так легко сделать. Щеки Каса покрываются розовыми пятнами, и комок застревает где-то в горле.

Они молчат несколько секунд, и Дин предлагает решение.  
— Окей, компромисс. Одна черта? Опиши мне всего одну твою черту.

— Например?

Дин раздумывает пару мгновений.  
— Твои глаза.

— Мои... Они голубые.

Дин не выглядит впечатленным.  
— Ты сказал, что небо было цвета детских пеленок, которые люди покупают, когда узнают, что ждут мальчика. И все, что ты можешь сказать о своих глазах — голубые?

Кас изо всех сил старается унять это _он-запомнил-наш-разговор-он-запомнил-мои-слова-он-думал-обо-мне-все-это-время_ чувство, и задумчиво поджимает губы.  
— Тяжело описывать свои собственные глаза, Дин.

Парень снова криво улыбается, и сердце Каса подскакивает вверх.  
— Я в тебя верю, — произносит он, в ожидании откидываясь на сиденье.

Кас глубоко вздыхает.  
— Иногда люди говорят, что они ледяные, — медленно начинает он, — но я так не думаю. Для меня, лед — это что-то негативное, или, ну, холодное. Мои глаза очень яркого голубого оттенка, как дно чистого бассейна в солнечный день, — Кас запинается, бросая на Дина быстрый взгляд, а затем решается поделиться своим любимым описанием. — Моя мама говорила, что они похожи на кусочки морского стекла с играющими внутри солнечными искрами.

Дин молчит в течении нескольких секунд, и Кас уже собирается начать оправдываться, как губы парня изгибаются в мягкой, нежной улыбке.  
— Идеально, — тихо бормочет он.

Сердце Каса сжимается, и, внезапно, он осознает, что с нетерпением ждет их завтрашних девятнадцати километров.

***

_(1)Холм Хартбрейк (Heartbreak Hill) — ирония в том, что буквально это переводится как холм "остановки сердца"._

_(2)Orientation and Mobility (O &M) — программа, разработанная для слепых и слабовидящих людей, учащая их основам безопасного и эффективного передвижения._

***

На следующий день дверь стоящему на крыльце Касу открывает удивленный Сэм.

— Привет, Сэм, — проговаривает Кас, тепло улыбаясь. Приложив некоторые усилия, он останавливает себя от добавления _"я вчера поцеловал твоего брата в его машине"_.

Сэм явно растерян, но все же выдавливает из себя ответную усталую улыбку.  
— Привет, — он старается звучать тепло и приветливо, как и всегда, но в этот раз выходит откровенно плохо.

— Сэм? — неуверенно произносит Кас. — Все в по-

— Я думал, что позвонил тебе, — бормочет парень, взлохмачивая волосы. — Уверен, что сделал это.

— Все в порядке?

— Нет! — быстро отвечает Сэм, тряся головой. — То есть, да, нет, в порядке. Просто, Дин сегодня не побежит.

Кас хмурит брови, старательно игнорируя укол разочарования.   
— О. Он болен?   
Сэм мешкает, прежде чем ответить, и Кас мгновенно хватается за эту запинку. Сердце заходится бешеным ритмом, а желудок ухает куда-то вниз — _поцелуй_. Вот в чем дело, наверняка, это из-за него. Стараясь приглушить панику, Кас прогоняет в памяти события вчерашнего дня. Дину поцелуй вроде как понравился, черт, да он был тем, кто его _начал_ , но что, если он просто хороший актер? Что, если Кас чересчур форсировал события, и Дин больше не желает иметь с ним дела? Сделав глубокий вдох, он наконец бормочет:  
— Он не болен.

Сэм потирает затылок, другой рукой облокотившись на дверной косяк, в безуспешной попытке выглядеть спокойным.  
— Может зайдешь?

Делая нерешительный шаг внутрь дома, Кас замечает, что хотя он и выглядит так же, как и в последние пару месяцев, что-то точно изменилось. Он выглядит... мрачнее, словно чего-то не хватает. Руди задорно трусит к Касу и, кажется, собирается закинуть на него передние лапы, но под внимательным взглядом Сэма остается сидеть внизу.

— Привет, приятель, — произносит Кас, коротко улыбаясь и почесывая собаку за ухом. — Где Джек?  
— Наверху с Дином, — Сэм взмахивает рукой, указывая на лестницу, и ведет парня в гостиную. Кас кивает, пытаясь решить, будет ли слишком грубо, если он прямо спросит о ситуации.  
— Ты... скажешь мне, что происходит, Сэм?

Сэм тихо невесело усмехается в ответ, опускаясь в кресло.  
— Наверно, мне стоит, да?

Кас замирает, не уверенный, риторический это был вопрос, или от него все же ждут ответа.  
— Было бы здорово, — мягко добавляет он.

Сэм смеется и трясет головой, пока Кас садится на краешек дивана, прямо на то самое место, где валялся Дин в их первую встречу.  
— Он убьет меня, если расскажу.

Касу кажется, что Сэм _не_ собирается ничего объяснять, что бы здесь ни происходило, что он передумает и оставит парня в неведении. Он уже раскрывает рот, чтобы требовать разъяснений, когда младший Винчестер поднимает взгляд:  
— У него депрессия.

— У него депрессия? — переспрашивает Кас, хмурясь, и Сэм кивает. — Бог мой, Сэм, я думал, ты скажешь, что он умирает.  
Он краснеет, совсем немного, и смеется, на этот раз с явным облегчением.   
— Ага, — отвечает он, прочесывая пальцами свою львиную гриву. — Просто он не любит говорить об этом; думаю, смущается. Уверен, я единственный, кто вообще знает.

Кас несколько мгновений разглядывает потолок, гадая, чем Дин занят наверху.  
— Здесь нечего стыдится. Абсолютно.

Сэм понимающе кивает.   
— О, чувак, поверь мне, я знаю. Думаешь, я не пытался ему это вдолбить? Он не слушает. Он слишком-

— Упрямый, — перебивает Кас, и Винчестер улыбается.

— Именно, — он снова кивает. — Извини, я должен был раньше тебе сказать.

Кас трясет головой, прерывая.  
— Я только надеюсь, что он в порядке.

— Он выйдет, когда будет готов, — произносит Сэм. — Он действительно неплохо справлялся со всем этим, с самого начала, так все говорили, но иногда что-то просто... сбивает его с ног, знаешь?

Кас кивает. Это нормально — Дин пережил ужасную травму, так что депрессии здесь не избежать, но он не может уложить в голове, что обычно шумный, полный энергии, невероятно саркастичный Дин Винчестер сейчас — скорее тень себя прежнего. Впервые с начала их тренировок Кас ощущает крохотный уголок в его сердце, ранее заполненный Дином, а теперь пустующий, холодный и неприветливый. Парень неловко ерзает на диване, складывая руки на коленях.  
— Не могу даже представить, каково ему.  
Сэм невесело смеется, проводя ладонью по лицу.  
— Ага, я тоже. То есть, он всегда приходит в норму спустя пару дней, но я все равно волнуюсь. Не знаю. Это странно, не видеть его бушующим повсюду, каким бы раздражающим он порой ни был, — он усмехается самому себе, и Кас улыбается следом, вспоминая ту невероятную энергию и жизнь, привносимую Дином, где бы он ни оказывался. Теперь, когда он признался сам себе, уголок в сердце кажется еще более пустым.

— Первые пара месяцев после того, как все случилось... — Сэм несколько секунд пытается подобрать слова, но затем просто встряхивает головой, опуская взгляд на сцепленные ладони. — Они сломили его.

Кас собирается ответить, но замирает, изучая лицо парня, буквально написанное на лбу беспокойство и невероятную боль в глазах. Тяжело поверить, но Сэм Винчестер со всем своим метром девяносто сейчас выглядит маленьким и напуганным, и Кас понимает, что диагноз Дина сломил и его тоже.

— Ты очень сильный, Сэм, — неожиданно для самого себя произносит Кас, и Винчестер поднимает голову. Длинные пряди закрывают лицо, но он может рассмотреть удивление в глазах напротив. — Я знаю очень немногих людей, способных справиться с чего-то вроде этого, когда жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову, а ты продолжаешь отдавать всего себя семье. Дину невероятно повезло иметь такого брата рядом.  
Несколько мгновений Сэм просто смотрит на него, после чего срывается с места и наклоняется, заключая Каса в объятия. Парень смеется, застигнутый врасплох, и поднимается на ноги, чтобы Сэм мог выпрямиться, и Винчестер сжимает его крепче.  
— Спасибо, Кас, — тихо произносит он.

— Конечно, — он похлопывает парня по спине, отстраняясь. — Я... Передай Дину, что я мысленно с ним и надеюсь, ему скоро станет лучше. Пожалуйста. 

Сэм улыбается, и, Кас не уверен, но он как будто обо всем догадывается.  
— Конечно, Кас. И когда ему станет лучше, ты первым об этом узнаешь.

***

Кас возвращается домой на поезде поздно вечером в среду, когда получает СМС от Сэма. Это день перед их следующей тренировкой с Дином, и три дня после визита к Винчестерам, и он бы нагло соврал, если бы сказал, что его желудок не скрутился в морской узел при виде имени Сэма на экране телефона.

_Завтра, Дин будет рад тебя видеть :)_

Желудок скручивает снова, но уже по совершенно другой причине. Губы немедленно растягиваются в улыбке, и Кас позволяет себе откинуться назад, облегченно выдохнув. Дину лучше. Дин хочет увидеться.

Когда он поднимает голову, глупая улыбка все еще играет на лице, и он ловит взгляд девушки напротив, сидящей на несколько мест впереди. Она смотрит, не отрываясь, и хотя улыбается в ответ, но беспокойно и неестественно, и наверняка до усрачки напугана каким-то непонятным парнем, ухмыляющимся самому себе в почти пустом вагоне. Вообще-то в поездах и постраннее вещи происходят — Кас убедился на собственном опыте, — но, видимо, не с этой девушкой. 

Он возвращает улыбку, отводя глаза. Щеки смущенно горят, но когда он бросает взгляд вниз, на сообщение Сэма, улыбка неумолимо ползет обратно.

Завтра он снова увидит Дина.

***

Следующим утром Кас находит Дина сидящим на крыльце перед домом. Из лежащего рядом телефона доносится что-то, напоминающее историю, скорее всего, аудиокнига. Он постукивает по траве кроссовками, рукой теребя поводок; Джек валяется тут же, поглядывая на подходящего парня и зевая.

— Доброе утро, Дин, — произносит он. Дин слегка вздрагивает и тянется к телефону, нажимая кнопку "домой" три раза. Звучит тихий "дзынь", после чего он проводит по экрану.

 _Перемотка_ , доносится из динамиков, и Дин перемещает палец немного вправо, снова нажимая. _Стоп_. Он дважды тыкает в экран.   
— Хей, — наконец отвечает он, посылая Касу очередную фирменную улыбку.

— Что ты слушал? — спрашивает он, опускаясь на ступеньку рядом с Дином, предварительно коснувшись плеча парня, таким образом предупреждая, где он находится.

— _"Сияние"_ (3), — он подергивает бровями за темными стеклами очков. — Хочется чего-нибудь жуткого.  
Дин поднимается на ноги, а следом встает и Джек.

— Джек присоединится?

Дин пожимает плечами.  
— Не думаю, что к беговой части тренировки, — он наклоняется, почесывая пса за ухом, — но мы можем взять его на прогулку, в качестве разминки.

— Конечно, — на это заявление Джек радостно поднимает хвост, и Кас тянется к его шее. — Без Руди?

Дин смеется.  
— Сэм выгуляет его позже. У этой собаки энергии побольше, чем у... всех остальных вместе взятых, серьезно. Джек на моей скорости. Просто предупреждай меня о дерьме на дороге, как обычно, — произносит он, выходя на дорожку.

Кас поднимается следом, прибавляя шаг, чтобы успеть за партнером.  
— Так Джек не собака-поводырь? — спрашивает он, на что Дин взрывается смехом.

— Черт, нет, конечно, — отвечает он. — Джек и Руди у нас уже много лет. Боже, да Руди — это практически Сэм в собачьей шкуре. Они созданы друг для друга, а Джек слишком ленив, и способен только гулять и выпрашивать почесать ему живот.

Они молча идут по улице, прервав тишину только однажды, — когда Кас предупредил Дина о бордюре, а Джек остановился понюхать что-то и сделать свое дело.

— Так, — наконец произносит Дин, когда пес удовлетворяет свое любопытство с соседским кустом роз, — слышал, ты недавно заходил.

— Да, — осторожно отвечает Кас. — Рад, что ты поправился.

— Ага, — парень потирает шею свободной от веревки рукой, опуская голову. — И об этом... Извини, — добавляет он, и это последнее, что Кас ожидал от него услышать.

— Дин, не извиняйся. Тебе абсолютно не за что, — он бросает взгляд вниз. — Джек остановился.

Дин также тормозит и пожимает плечами, не отвечая.

— Дин, — повторяет Кас уже более настойчиво, — не думай об этом. Депрессия — вещь намного более распространенная, чем ты думаешь. Люди постоянно с ней сталкиваются, — он переводит дух, добавляя, — включая меня.

— Ладно, — после короткой паузы выдыхает Дин.

— Я знаю, что все справляются с ней по-разному, но если тебе нужно будет поговорить, я рядом, хорошо? И если тебе что-то не нравится, мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил об этом. Пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, как ты, Дин.

Когда парень не отвечает, Кас начинает явственно ощущать закручивающиеся в животе узлы, а щеки стремительно краснеют, пока он гадает, перешел ли он все мыслимые границы, но тут Дин протягивает руку между ними ладонью вверх. Пару секунд Кас просто смотрит на нее в недоумении, а затем накрывает его ладонь своей. Дин переплетает их пальцы. И Кас улыбается, глядя вниз, пока не замечает, что Джек сошел с места.

— Джек двинулся.

Они не расцепляют руки до самого конца прогулки.

***

_(3)"Сияние" — роман Стивена Кинга в жанре психологического ужаса._

***

— Итак, Касси, — начинает Бальтазар после работы этим же днем, — что-то давно не слышно о твоем милом приятеле по бегу.

Сегодня они с Касом проверяют билеты в кинотеатре Омни, и сейчас, когда все посетители заняли свои места на вечернем сеансе фильма о ледниках, остались вдвоем в пустом холле со свободным получасом до следующего сеанса.

Кас не торопится отвечать — он все еще немного зол на друга за то, что тот бросил его прямо посреди палеонтологического боя, — и изо всех сил пытается скрыть улыбку, немедленно появляющуюся при упоминании Дина, но, кажется, безрезультатно.

— _О_ , так все _настолько_ хорошо? Прелестно, — Бальтазар облокачивается на стоящую позади билетную стойку, нахально ухмыляясь. — И когда же мне выпадет честь познакомиться с мужчиной, укравшим сердце нашего Касси?

— Когда перестанешь флиртовать с посетителями и сбрасывать всю работу _на меня_.

Бальтазар расстроенно всплескивает руками.  
— Господи Боже, Кастиэль, я же уже извинился. И не один раз, насколько я помню.

Кас закатывает глаза.  
— Может он заглянет когда-нибудь. _Может быть_.

— Неподражаемый Дэн Вестчестер, — хитро прищурившись произносит Бальтазар, и, Кас уверен, только чтобы его позлить. На этот раз ему удается спрятать эмоции, и парень обиженно надувает губы, прежде чем продолжить. — Он уже... помог тебе снять стресс?

Кас морщит нос.  
— Нет, Бальтазар. А если бы и так, я не стал бы тебе рассказывать посреди музея.

— А, но ты бы мне _рассказал_? — говорит он, подмигивая. — Что-то еще? Массаж спины? Поцелуи?

Кас наблюдает за стремительно расширяющимися глазами друга, запоздало понимая, что румянец на щеках, видимо, выдал его с головой.

— _Кастиэль_! — восхищенно вскрикивает Бальтазар. — Да! — он закусывает кулак, замечая запоздавшую группку посетителей на входе. — Горжусь тобой, милый, — подмигивает он, прежде чем отойти к гостям.

Кас бы никогда в этом не признался, но он тоже собой гордится.

***

— Эй, Кас, ты в порядке?

Нет, вообще ни капельки, но он не хочет рассказывать об этом Дину. Они только начали их редкую вечернюю тренировку, и голени Каса горят огнем. Все началось с тупой пулисирующей боли, но довольно быстро обострилось. Кас думал, что все под контролем, но, видимо, это не совсем так.

Он тяжело выдыхает сквозь сомкнутые зубы.  
— В порядке. Подвинься ко мне чуть ближе, здесь бо-  
Его дергает назад, и обернувшись, он видит остановившегося Дина, сложившего руки на груди и с упреком смотрящего прямо на партнера.

— Чушь собачья, — заявляет он. — Я знаю, как ты бежишь, когда все в порядке, и это... — напряженный короткий смешок вырывается из горла, — _это_ точно не тот случай, чувак.

Кас вздыхает, признавая поражение, и заводит за голову сцепленные в замок руки.  
— Думаю, у меня может быть "расколотая голень"(4). Уже была год назад или что-то вро-

— _Что_? Так какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Двигай, Кас, мы возвращаемся.

— Дин, я -

— _Назад_ , Кас. Сейчас же.

Дома их встречает взволнованный Руди с заливающимся на шее колокольчиком, скачущий вокруг их ног и беспрестанно просящий ласки. Пару секунд Дин треплет его по голове, после чего подталкивает в сторону, по стенке добираясь до гостиной.

— На диван, — произносит он, указывая в направлении потертого продавленного дивана в середине комнаты. Кас подчиняется, все еще пытаясь спорить.

— Дин, я... — он замолкает, замечая удаляющуюся в сторону кухни спину; а сейчас, судя по звуку, парень роется в холодильнике. Через минуту он возвращается с пакетом замороженной фасоли в руке, бросая его в сторону Каса. Вместо дивана, он с глухим стуком приземляется на пол, и Дин смотрит на пакет, как на предателя.

— Подними его и приложи к коленям.

— Дин, они-

— Фасоль на колени, чувак, — он достает телефон, нажимая кнопку "домой". — Как лечить "расколотые голени".  
Компьютерный голос начинает перечислять различные варианты, включая поднятие ног повыше и охлаждение коленей, и Дин отключает его, убирая обратно в карман.  
— Пойду принесу тебе еще льда, а потом сварганю нам что-нибудь покушать.

Даже понимая, что это бесполезно, Кас все еще пытается возражать.  
— Я в порядке, Ди-

Дин тыкает в него пальцем.  
— Ты. Расслабься. Быстро.

Кас вздыхает, наблюдая за медленно выходящим из комнаты Дином, старающимся не навернуться о Джека, Руди или что-либо еще на полу. Он возвращается спустя пару минут с упаковкой льда и двигается к дивану, скользя ладонью по спинке и нащупывая Каса, прежде чем протянуть пакет.

Парень принимает лед, удобно откидываясь и провожая взглядом вновь уходящего Дина. Он бы соврал, сказав, что сидя на диване не чувствует себя лучше — на самом деле, он уверен, что бился бы в предсмертной агонии, будь они все еще на тренировке, — но, в то же время, позволять так о себе заботиться — это странно. Странно, но приятно. Кроме семьи, тяжело вспомнить хоть кого-то, кто о нем так же волновался, но, устраивая ноги на кофейном столике, прикладывая лед к пульсирующим болью голеням и закрывая глаза, он думает, что рад, что этот "кто-то" — именно Дин.

 

Он, должно быть, вырубился, потому что в следующий раз, когда Кас открывает глаза, телевизор включен на чем-то вроде настолько-плох-что-это-даже-интересно ужастике, а Дин сидит рядом на диване, увлеченно жуя поджаренный сэндвич с сыром. Он, скорее всего, чувствует шевеление, поэтому указывает на кофейный столик с еще двумя сэндвичами на плоском блюде.  
— К черту диету.

Кас улыбается, подтягивая тарелку ближе.  
— Ладно, — он замечает, что Дин снял очки. Откусывая кусок хлеба, добавляяет:  
— "Расколотая голень" — не конец света, надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

— Я знаю, — парень пожимает плечами, смахивая крошки с губ. — Пару дней назад ты хотел убедится, что со мной все в порядке, — просто отвечает он, — а я хотел убедиться, что в порядке ты.

Это настолько простое и милое объяснение, что Кас не может удержаться и прижимается губами к щеке Дина, нежно улыбаясь.  
— Спасибо, Дин.

Морщинки вокруг глаз парня начинают сиять в полную силу. Он отставляет свою пустую тарелку на стол — совсем немного промахиваясь мимо ног Каса, но тот предпочитает не комментировать, — и сокращает то невеликое расстояние, что оставалось между ними, закидывая руку на плечи партнера.

— Что мы смотрим? — бормочет Кас, набивая рот сэндвичем, но замирает почти сразу же, как только слова слетают с губ. — То есть-

— Без понятия, — перебивает Дин, прижимая парня ближе. — Почти уверен, что там какой-то парень шинкуется акулой на кусочки.

 

Два часа и полтора отвратительных фильма спустя лед на голенях Каса тает, а Дин тихо похрапывает, положив голову ему на плечо. Кас изучает его расслабленное, умиротворенное лицо. Он улыбается каждой веснушке, и сопротивляется искушению зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы, не желая будить.

Вместо этого Кас немного сдвигает ноги, сбрасывая пакеты на стол, и поджимает их под себя, аккуратно устраивая голову поверх головы Дина. Пока парень ворочается во сне, придвигаясь к нему ближе, Кас решает, что не против пострадать еще разок, особенно, если все в итоге закончится так же.

***

_(4)"Расколотая голень" (shin-splints) — боль в мышцах передней части голени после чрезмерной физической нагрузки._


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий день для Каса совпадает с выходным, так что вместо ставшей уже привычной утренней пробежки по району Винчестеров, он решает выбраться в город на реку Чарльз. Небольшой участок ее огромного живописного русла находится прямо за музеем, с удобными вымощенными дорожками, давно облюбованными парнем, и ему не терпится поскорее показать их Дину.

Они оба неспешно двигаются вдоль канала, синхронно, будто знакомы не один десяток лет, и Кас, кажется, начинает к этому привыкать. Присутствие Дина дарит такое же успокаивающее чувство уверенности, что раньше дарил только бег, так что наличие двух факторов счастья вместе — залог взволнованно трепыхающегося сердца в его груди.

— Белка, — произносит Кас, и Дин вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Ты только что чуть белку не сшиб.

— Она что, _не двигалась_? — недоверчиво тянет парень.

— Белки иногда ужасно упрямы, Дин. Как и голуби.

— Боже ж ты мой.

Они пробежали около двадцати четырех километров и решили сделать перерыв перед дорогой обратно. Кас нашел небольшое уютное местечко на берегу Чарльза. Они уселись прямо на траву, несколько минут просто расслабленно вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки: недовольные вопли гарвардских тренеров, смех пробегающих мимо малышей, сигналящие позади машины. Это невероятно спокойное место даже несмотря на близость города, и Кас закрывает глаза, позволяя маленьким кусочкам природы встать в привычный пазл обыденной городской жизни.

— Круто, — тихо проговаривает Дин. — Здорово. То есть, мне так кажется. Надо почаще здесь бегать. Или, ну, знаешь, просто приходить сюда иногда.   
На последней фразе его щеки начинают медленно краснеть, и Кас, посмеиваясь, наклоняется для поцелуя.

— Было бы неплохо, — он замолкает на пару минут. — Дин? — продолжает он, переплетая их пальцы.

— Ммм.

— Что... По виду чего ты больше всего скучаешь?

Парень немного напрягается, сжимая пальцы в руке Каса. Он выдавливает грубый, неестественный смешок, откидываясь на траву позади себя.  
— Я бы хотел увидеть тебя. По-настоящему. Уверен, описание Сэма не совсем адекватно.

— Ты спрашивал Сэма, как я выгляжу? — вскидывает брови Кас.

— Ага, — удивленно протягивает Дин в ответ на такую же реакцию парня. — В смысле, _ты_ не захотел мне рассказывать, надо же было откуда-то информацию брать, — он замолкает на секунду, чуть слышно добавляя:  
— И если верить его словам, то мне чертовски повезло.  
Он усмехается, поднося ладонь Каса к губам для короткого поцелуя.

Кас опускается на землю рядом с ним, мысленно успокаивая полыхающие жаром щеки, и улыбается.  
— Кажется, мне тоже, — поворачивается к Дину лицом, несколько секунд изучая идеальную линию скул, пятна веснушек и гусиные лапки вокруг глаз. — А по чему еще?

Парень задумчиво поджимает губы.  
— Я раздражен, что не видел твоего лица, когда ты впервые имел честь лицезреть мой святейший лик. Считается?

— Что-то до появления меня в твоей жизни, — смеется Кас.

Дин вздыхает, запуская свободную руку в волосы.  
— Это глупо.

— Неа.

Еще минуту не слышно ничего, кроме хлопанья весел о воду, перемежающегося с криками тренеров, когда Дин наконец произносит:  
— Комиксы.

Кас ожидал чего-то более пафосного, как, например, закаты на пляже, солнечные блики на зеркальных высотках в погожие деньки, усыпанные снегом деревья, что-то в этом роде. Не комиксы.

— Я знаю, что это глупо, — добавляет Дин, прежде чем парень вообще открывает рот. — Но... не знаю. Идти в мой любимый магазин, говорить, чтобы отменили подписку, и не потому, что я переезжаю или не могу больше себе этого позволить, а потому, что, черт возьми, ослеп, — еще один неестественный смешок, и сердце Каса срывается все глубже.

Он уже собирается спросить, может ли он или Сэм помочь, почитать ему, но тут же одергивает самого себя: половина комикса — рисунки, без них теряется весь смысл.

— Я... никогда об этом не думал, — медленно произносит он, не зная, как реагировать.

— Ага, явно не первое, что приходит в голову. Конечно, я хотел бы снова увидеть океан, грозу и молнии, радугу и все эту фигню, но я по крайней мере _знаю_ , как они выглядят, понимаешь?

— Да, — он замолкает ненадолго, уставившись в небеса, ощущая внезапный острый укол вины — он может их видеть. — Прости, Дин.

Дин же продолжает, будто и не слышал слов парня.  
— И я никогда не узнаю, как закончатся _Секс-преступники_.

— _Секс_... Что?

Дин смеется, опуская свободную руку на грудь.  
— Это комикс, — отвечает он, — о людях, которые могут останавливать время, занимаясь сексом. И когда время останавливается, они грабят банки.

— И все?

— И все. Он лучший, — возмущается он, поднимаясь и хмуря брови. В ответ на многозначительное молчание Каса, добавляет:  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что комикс с подобным сюжетом не чертовски гениален?

— Ну, может у меня просто немного другое представление о "чертовской гениальности", — смеется парень.

Дин всматривается в него несколько секунд, прежде чем отвернуться.  
— Вау. Спасибо, Кас. Понятно. Слепой тут тебе душу изливает, а ты говоришь, что его любимый комикс — который он, черт возьми, не может больше видеть — полное дерьмо.  
И эти слова могли бы уже всколыхнуть десятибалльную волну паники в груди Каса, заставив его рассыпаться в извинениях, если бы не улыбка Дина.

— О, да ладно тебе, — отвечает он, склоняясь и дергая парня за футболку. — Извини.

Дин дергается несколько раз, прекращая, когда Кас обнимает его за плечи и одним движением разворачивает лицом к себе.  
— Извини, — тихо повторяет он, большим пальцем прослеживая скулу мужчины. — Извини, что оскорбил твой дурацкий секс-комикс.

Лицо Дина вытягивается в удивлении, и он снова делает попытку отвернуться, но Кас опрокидывает его на траву, настойчиво целуя.  
— Иди в пень, — бормочет парень в губы напротив, но Кас чувствует его улыбку и улыбается в ответ.

— Грубо, — выдыхает он. Дин тянется за еще одним поцелуем, и Кас отодвигается на пару сантиметров назад, чтобы Винчестеру пришлось приподняться.

— _Ты_ грубый, — произносит Дин, сжимая чужую ладонь. Другую руку он укладывает на щеку Каса, медленно поглаживая теплеющую кожу. Сдвигается ниже, находя губы и через мгновения соединяя их со своими.

— И так ты со всеми грубыми людьми обходишься? — интересуется Кас, зарываясь пальцами в короткий ежик парня.

Дин трясет головой.  
— Неа, особый случай.

Еще несколько минут они просто сидят, обмениваясь игривыми короткими поцелуями, и Кас хотел бы делать так каждый день, как-нибудь втиснуть это в их тренировочный режим. Просыпаться, принимать душ, готовить завтрак, отправляться на пробежку, целоваться, растягиваться, готовить ужин, затем еще немного поцелуев и может -

Мечты об идеальном графике прерывает тонкий высокий голосок.

— Эй! Эй, парни!

Кас улыбается и собирается отклониться, но Дин прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу в попытке продолжить приятное занятие. И, о, он хотел бы продолжить, но рядом стоит маленький мальчик, лет четырех-пяти на вид, в красной бейсболке, ни на каплю не справляющейся с его непослушными светлыми кудряшками, и выжидательно смотрит в их сторону.

— Привет, — проговаривает Кас, махая рукой. Замечает мужчину и женщину — наверняка, его родителей — спешащих навстречу, и машет и им тоже.

— Мама искала кого-то, кто может нас сфотографировать, — отвечает мальчик, указывая на подошедших взрослых.

— Эйден! — вскрикивает женщина, тяжело дыша. — Что я тебе говорила? Не беспокой людей! — Она поворачивается к парням, виновато улыбаясь. — Извините нас, пожалуйста. Эйден все еще учится манерам.

— Он тоже, — бормочет Кас, кивая в сторону Дина.

— Мальчик сказал, вы хотите сделать фото? — спрашивает он.

— О, ну, нам не хотелось бы вас отвле- 

— Так, Кас, чего ты возишься? Сфотографируй их, — перебивает Дин, улыбаясь от шутливого тычка локтем в грудь.   
Пока мужчина объясняет Касу, как пользоваться камерой, он замечает, как женщина в ужасе распахивает глаза, наблюдая что-то за его спиной.

— Эйден, _нет_! Не трогай! — кричит она на мальчика, играющего с тростью Дина. Сам же парень беззаботно валяется на траве, откинувшись на согнутые руки.

— Это твое? — спрашивает мальчик.

Дин поворачивается на звук, хмуря брови за темными стеклами.  
— Мое что?

— Это, — повторяет Эйден, помахивая тростью перед его носом. Кас оглядывается на покрасневшую и смущенную маму мальчика.

— Эйден, не-

— Трость, — шепчет Кас, и Дин выпрямляется.

— А, это? Ага, моя.

— Круто. Я тоже такую хочу, где ты ее взял?

Дин смеется и разворачивается, чтобы сесть лицом к мальчику.  
— Она особенная, уникальная, — заговорщически шепчет он. — Как световой меч. Ты смотрел _Звездные войны_? 

— Папа мне не разрешает, — ворчит Эйден, скрещивая руки на груди и надувая губы.

— Через год, Эйден, — вздыхая, отвечает мужчина.  
"Видимо, этот разговор уже не первый," — думает Кас.

Дин поворачивает голову на голос отца мальчика, затем снова возвращаясь к ребенку.  
— Слушайся папу, — произносит он, — а когда наконец посмотришь фильм, то сможешь получить свой собственный. Правда, готов поспорить, твой покруче будет. Цветной и все такое. И только ты сможешь им пользоваться.

Сердце Каса сжимается при виде вмиг загоревшихся детских глаз; хотел бы он, чтобы Дин смог это увидеть.

— Так только ты можешь им пользоваться?

— Ага. Только я.

— О. Извини, — Эйден опускает трость обратно на землю, и губы Дина расплываются в ухмылке.

— Не парься. Но ты только представь, всего через год у тебя будет собственный меч. Здорово, правда?

— Очень, — отвечает Эйден. — А зеленые есть?

— Конечно есть.

— Я хочу зеленый! — кричит мальчик, обращаясь к отцу.

— Ааа-га, не рановато ли, чемпион? А теперь, думаю, мы вас достаточно потревожили, так что...

Кас бросает удивленный взгляд на камеру в своих руках, забыв, что они вообще собирались делать. Мама Эйдена притягивает его ближе, бормоча что-то о мороженом в награду, если он постоит спокойно пару секунд. Парень оглядывает семью через линзу объектива, проверяя, чтобы все лица были в фокусе, а на фоне не появились бегуны или собачники на прогулке. Делая первый снимок, он ловит за хвост мысль "могут ли это быть они с Дином спустя несколько лет?" И, да, они знают друг друга всего несколько месяцев, а встречаются и того меньше, но он не может не представлять их вот так, стоящими плечом к плечу, передавая друг другу маленький бурчащий комочек, который однажды полюбит бег и "Звездные войны", и, возможно, даже дурацкие секс-комиксы, как его отцы.

Он понимает, что замечтался, примерно на восьмом снимке, и стремительно отводит камеру от глаз.  
— Я сделал несколько, — смущенно бормочет он, протягивая фотоаппарат мужчине.

— Спасибо, — улыбается тот в ответ. — Не хотите, вас тоже?..

Кас оборачивается к Дину, уже вновь полностью поглощенному Эйденом. Он сложил свою трость пополам и теперь размахивает ей в воздухе, видимо, показывая мальчику, что тот сможет делать со своим будущим световым мечом.  
— С удовольствием, — улыбается он, протягивая мужчине телефон, затем подходя к парню и трогая его за плечо.

— Хмм?

— Хочешь сделать фото? Нас с тобой.

Дин замирает на середине впечатляющего выпада и протягивает руку, обвивая пальцы вокруг запястья Каса. Парень негромко вскрикивает, через секунду внезапно оказавшись притянутым на землю. Он замечает улыбку Дина, пока тот обнимает его за плечи, и закатывает глаза.

— Мог бы предупредить.

— Предупреждаю, — бормочет он, наклоняясь для легкого поцелуя, наверняка планировавшегося в щеку. Но, получив короткий чмок куда-то в район мочки уха, Кас только улыбается и благодарно сжимает руку парня.

— Так, — прерывает их отец Эйдена, держа перед собой телефон, — на счет три. Раз... два...

Кас весь укутывается теплом, исходящим от Дина, наслаждаясь приятными поглаживаниями его руки. Они замирают так на несколько секунд, пока мужчина не подходит ближе, возвращая смартфон Касу.

— Тоже сделал несколько, — улыбается он. — Еще раз спасибо, ребят. Хорошего дня.

— Вам тоже, — откликается Дин, кивая.

Кас пролистывает фотографии, когда чувствует прижавшийся к плечу острый подбородок.  
— Ну и как?

— Неплохо.

— И?

— И что?

— То есть это все, что ты хочешь сказать? Просто "неплохо"? Серьезно? — он улыбается, несильно пихая Каса локтем. — Давай по-нормальному.

Кас встряхивает головой, вглядываясь в фото и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Мы сидим близко друг к другу, — начинает он. — Прямо в твои очки бьет солнечный свет, но бликов не заметно. Трава смотрится просто замечательно. Яркая и сочная, и не колючая, как вживую. И... — он смеется.

— Что?

— Позади нас немного проглядывает Чарльз, и если ты никогда не видел его прежде, ни за что не поверишь, что главари бандитских шаек сбрасывают в него мертвые тела. Или что он полон всякого мусора. Настолько он здесь прекрасен.

Дин замирает, а выражение его лица застревает где-то между растерянностью и ухмылкой, через пару секунд все же сменившееся заливистым смехом.  
— И почему ты не пишешь рекламные брошюрки о городе, Кас? Сорвал бы огромный куш, я уверен! — кричит он, вскинув руки в воздух. — Приезжайте в Бостон, наши реки здорово _выглядят_ на картинках, но скрывают в себе трупы и дерьмо. Приезжайте и захватите семьи!

Кас громко шлепает ладонью по бедру парня, пытаясь прогнать улыбку из голоса.  
— Заткнись, он так и выглядит.

— Ладно, Шекспир. Что еще?

— Ты улыбаешься, — продолжает он, приближая лицо на фото, несмотря на живого Дина буквально в десяти сантиметрах. — Прислоняешься ко мне, наши головы наклонены друг к другу, почти касаясь. Я не знаю. Ты кажешься расслабленным.

— А что о себе скажешь? — голос Дина мягкий и тихий, почти смущенный, и настолько непохожий на обычный, что это застает Каса врасплох.

— Я... счастлив, — наконец произносит он. — Я выгляжу счастливым. Обычно ненавижу собственные фото, но это мне нравится. Очень. Так что, да... — голос становится тише, когда Кас наклоняется, коротко чмокая парня в губы. — Оно красивое.

 

Больше их не прерывают семьи, жаждущие фотографии, чему они очень рады. И следующие полчаса проходят точно так, как Кас хотел бы провести всю оставшуюся жизнь — целуясь, удобно устроившись на прогретой солнцем траве в объятьях Дина и спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи, и просто уставившись в небеса.

— Не хочешь дойти до финишной прямой? — внезапно спрашивает Дин.

— Финишной прямой?

— Ага, — он приподнимается, отрываясь от Каса — к большому неудовольствию последнего — и вставая на ноги, одной рукой хватая трость, а другую протягивая парню. — Раз мы здесь, могли бы и ее заодно посмотреть, так?

— Ладно, — Кас поднимается, но видимо не слишком проворно, получив чем-то длинным и тонким по заднице. Он подпрыгивает от неожиданности, оглядываясь на Дина, с невинным видом стоящего позади, пряча за спиной трость, с улыбкой во все тридцать два.

— Двигаем, ковбой.

— Ковбой? — скептично повторяет Кас.

— Эй, это лучшее, что пришло мне в голову.

— Конечно, Дин.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь видел станцию возле Чарльза? — спрашивает Кас, пока они ожидают прибытия поезда.

Дин трясет головой. Вся платформа набита битком, но люди расступаются, едва заметив трость в его руках, создавая вокруг мужчин небольшой пузырек свободного пространства. Кое-что изменилось: вместо привычного держания за локоть, как обычно происходит с проводниками, они продвинулись к держанию за руки. Конкретно это изменение Касу очень даже по душе.

— Расскажи мне о ней.

— Это моя любимая станция, — отвечает он, и Дин смеется.

— У тебя есть любимая _станция подземки_?

— Она действительно милая. Намного лучше, чем остальные, — видя замешательство парня, он продолжает. — Здесь высоко, но ты, наверное, заметил по долгой поездке на эскалаторе.  
Дин согласно хрюкает.   
— Ты едешь прямо над Чарльзом, и, неважно, в какую сторону, из окна ты увидишь реку и линию горизонта. А это очень красиво, особенно в солнечные дни, как сегодня. Команда гребцов все еще тренируется на воде, а она сама... блестит и переливается. Как зеркало.

— Переливается, — повторяет Дин.

Кас кивает.  
— Да. А в ясные ночи можно увидеть в воде мерцающие отражения зданий. Когда не так много людей, даже не чувствуешь себя на поезде. Просто минутная живописная прогулка.

Дин замирает, представляя услышанное.  
— А сейчас много народу?

— Очень.

Он смеется, оставляя поцелуй на шее парня.  
— Тогда мы просто обязаны придти сюда еще раз, когда людей будет поменьше.

Кас улыбается, возвращая поцелуй.  
— С удовольствием.

***

После посадки и слишком многих для четырех остановок задержек, они прибывают на станцию Копли, двигаясь вдоль дороги; пальцы переплетены, и Кас неспешно ведет их к финишной линии марафона.

Площадь Копли кипит, заполненная пользующимися хорошей погодой людьми, так что Дин быстро работает палочкой, очищая им дорогу. Пока они приближаются к финишу, Кас мысленно возвращается к событиям 2013 года, когда весь Бостон выступил против организаторов теракта(1), напуганный, но в то же время сплоченный.

Он все еще помнит, как впервые увидел новости, телевизионную картинку, переполненную хаосом и дымом, как ведущий не понимал, что происходит, думая, что это несчастный случай или авария на станции. Когда же стало известно, что дым образовался от взрывов бомб, начиная паниковать, он попытался дозвонится до Анны, но из-за переполненных линий смог сделать это лишь спустя несколько часов.

Он помнит, как они с сестрой отсиживались в квартире, засыпая на один-два часа, чтобы снова проснуться от новостей о стрельбе возле Массачусетского технологического института, а затем полицейской облаве в Уотертауне. Помнит вспышки паники, злости, отчаяния, когда казалось, что они не найдут второго причастного к взрывам, всколыхнувшим весь город до основания.

Но затем он вспоминает о том, как город исцелялся, медленно, но верно, когда мужчина был задержан. Как они собирались вместе, поддерживая друг друга. Именно такие мысли витают в голове Каса, когда они приближаются к финишной линии. Она начерчена вдоль всей улицы Бойлстон, так что они могут наблюдать только малую часть, не рискуя попасть в поток машин.

— Шаг вниз, — произносит Кас, — на счет три, два, один.  
Они спускаются с бордюра на дорогу.  
— Вот и все, — проговаривает он, рассматривая желто-синие полосы под ногами. — Прямо под тобой, Дин.

Парень пару секунд пружинит на носках, после чего передает трость Касу и опускается на корточки, прислоняя ладони к асфальту. Он медленно проводит ими по по окрашенной черте и обратно к серому гравию; и, интересно, он ощущает разницу?

— Мы собираемся ее пересечь, Кас, — говорит Дин, поднимая голову.

— Да.

Он поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку, которую выдергивает тут же, как только Кас ее касается, поднимаясь ладонью по его предплечью, к плечам, шее, останавливаясь на щеке. И Кас уверен, что тот может почувствовать его улыбку, так как улыбается сам, перед тем как прильнуть в поцелуе.

— Давай надерем ей задницу, — бормочет Дин.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Кас, мягко прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу парня. — Давай.

***

_(1)Взрывы на Бостонском марафоне — террористический акт, произошедший 15 апреля 2013 года на финише Бостонского марафона, в его зрительской зоне. С интервалом в 12 секунд произошло два взрыва, в результате которых погибло три человека и пострадало более 280 человек. Далее перестрелки с подозреваемыми продолжились в других районах и пригороде Бостона. Жителям рекомендовали оставаться дома._

***

Трясясь на следующий день в почти пустом автобусе через Сомервилль, Кас надеется, что Дин не заметил их разговора с Сэмом вчера по возвращению с прогулки. Он, конечно, говорил быстро и тихо, вне зоны досягаемости слуха парня, но кто знает, мог ли он все же как-нибудь услышать.

_— Сэм,могу я кое-что спросить?_

_— Конечно, чувак, что такое?_

_— Дин умеет читать шрифт Брайля?_

_Сэм пожимает плечами.  
— Вроде того. Не бегло, но может. А что?_

_— Просто интересно... О, и еще кое-что. Дин ходил в какой-то определенный магазин комиксов?_

_Сэм кидает на него странный взгляд.  
— Ходил ли-_

_— Когда он читал комиксы. Перед..._

_—Да, — он кивает, — да, я понял. Просто не ожидал подобного вопроса после Брайля, — усмехается он, пробегая рукой по спутанным волосам. — Эм, "Hub". В Сомервилле, крошечный закуток, скрипучие полы, полки забиты до отказа(2). Дин туда приличную сумму денег отнес, — Сэм снова усмехается. — А зачем тебе?_

_Кас улыбается в ответ.  
— Сюрприз._

Нужной остановки приходится ждать, кажется, вечность — один из немногочисленных пассажиров храпит, а Кас забыл наушники. Благодаря водителя и спускаясь на асфальт, он улыбается, представляя Дина в обстановке, так ему подходящей. Площадь Юнион-сквер напоминает муравейник с людьми, выгуливающими собак, велосипедистами и просто наслаждающимися теплым деньком. Небольшой участок земли забит модными магазинами, кафе, даже студиями йоги; по пути Кас успел заметить музыкальный магазин и по меньшей мере три магазина пончиков. Он снова наклоняется к телефону, щурясь и пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть сквозь солнечные блики на экране.   
— Улица Боу, — бормочет он, поднимая голову к толпе.

"Hub Comics" оказывается крошечным магазинчиком в самом центре Юнион-сквер. Кас немного нерешительно двигается к дверям. Название и расположение бывшего любимого места комиксов Дина он узнал от Сэма, но, если честно, понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Надо просто развернуться и топать обратно к автобусной остановке, пока не опозорился. Это была просто идея, он даже не обдумал ее как следует, и нет ни малейшей гарантии, что эти люди вообще способны ему помочь.

И все же он толкает дверь.

Немедленно встреченный потоком замечаний, аргументов и комментариев от трех людей внутри, Кас почти соблазняется идеей повернуть обратно и позорно сбежать, молясь, чтобы его никто не заметил. Тяжело сглатывая и делая глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком, он поворачивает к высоким полкам с табличкой "Фэнтези", пытаясь сделать вид, что не подслушивает.

— Почему бы тебе его не прочитать для начала? — спрашивает тоненькая рыжеволосая девушка, подталкивая очки выше по переносице и с вызовом глядя на парня напротив. Она облокотилась на прилавок с другой стороны, из чего Кас делает вывод, что это одна из сотрудниц.

Парень поправляет собственные очки.  
— Девчонка с беличьими силами(3)? Точно не самый сильный персонаж для перезапуска, знаешь ли.

Девушка вскидывает руки.  
— Не самый сильный персонаж? Да ради бога, ты _Человека-муравья_ читаешь!

— Эй, Скотт Лэнг неотразим! Плюс, он может поднять вес в 50 раз больше собственного.

Рыжеволосая ухмыляется.  
— Дорин Грин надрала бы ему зад, Эд, — она поворачивается ко второму покупателю, тощему парню с черным птичьим гнездом на голове. — Гарри, а ты что думаешь? Лэнг или Грин, один-на-один? Без белок и муравьев.

Гарри трясет головой, не отрываясь от комикса в руках. Кас щурится, кое-как разглядывая название. "Wytches"(4).   
— Неа. Я пас, — он поднимает голову, добавляя, — но если ты можешь посмотреть, когда завершится моя вынужденная голодовка по Фрэкшну и Здарски(5), было бы круто.

Рыжая мгновенно становится серьезной, залезая в компьютер за стойкой.  
— Агрх, как я тебя понимаю, — она что-то быстро печатает на экране. — Сначала до небес завышают ожидания, а потом разбивают мне сердце неделю за неделей. Когда, кстати, вышел последний выпуск?

— Январь, — отвечает Гарри.

Она драматично вздыхает.  
— Ммм... о, вот он. _"Секс-преступники"_ , одиннадцатый номер, в продаже... с 29-го. Следующая неделя. 

Кас выхватывает знакомое название и ухмыляется в книгу, которой, как он надеется, с виду очень поглощен — что-то про мальчика с рогами, безумно любящего сладкое.

— Ха! Он тоже в предвкушении, — вскликивает девушка и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает:  
— Не так ли, тихий парень, читающий... "Сладкоежку"(6)?

Кас моргает, заливаясь краской от шеи до кончиков ушей. Закрывает книгу, и, конечно же, _"Сладкоежка"_. И только сейчас он отмечает выражение лица одного из парней, а ведь казалось, его никто не заметил.

— О. Эм, да, наверное. Моему парню он нравится.

Рыжеволосая смеется.  
— У твоего парня отличный вкус. Передай ему, что следующий номер выходит через неделю.

Кас выдавливает улыбку, напоминая себе, что она не знает, что Дин не сможет его прочесть.

— Ты плохой работник, Чарли, — произносит парень с очками, Эд. — Бросила парня одного продираться сквозь чащу комиксов.

Чарли распахивает глаза, покрываясь пятнами на пару тонов светлее, чем ее волосы.  
— Черт, извини. Тебе нужна помощь? Серьезно, я не видела, как ты вошел.

Кас пожимает плечами.  
— У вас был интересный разговор. Не хотел прерывать.

Эд оборачивается на Каса, тыкая в него пальцем.  
— Быстро: Человек-муравей или Белка-летяга?

Кас застывает с открытым ртом, больше в удивлении, нежели действительно готовясь ответить.  
— Я, эм-  
И его спасает Чарли, запустившая в Эда толстовкой и неодобрительно цокнувшая языком.

— Эй! Не домогайся до покупателей, Зедмор. И "Белка-летяга"? Серьезно?

Эд демонстрирует ей средний палец, но Кас может сказать, что ласково. Он гадает, как часто они с Гарри приходят в магазин, знают ли они Дина.  
— Мы за пончиками, — проговаривает парень, бросая толстовку обратно за прилавок.

— И не возвращайся без двойного шоколадного.

— Да-да, — отвечает Эд, а Гарри возвращает "Wytches" на полку.

— Я подписываю тебя на "Девушку-белку", Эд! — весело кричит она вслед закрывающейся за ребятами двери и ухмыляется, прежде чем развернуться к Касу с дружелюбной улыбкой. — Так, чем я могу помочь?

Он откладывает "Сладкоежку", приближаясь к прилавку по скрипящему деревянному полу.  
— Вообще-то, это для моего парня. Он сюда часто заходил.

— Да? Как его зовут? — интересуется Чарли с горящими глазами.

— Дин.

Глаза девушки расширяются, и если раньше у Каса были сомнения, что, возможно, он ошибся магазином, то теперь они исчезли.  
— Винчестер?

— Да.

— Черт, — выдыхает она. — Как он?

Кас пожимает плечами.  
— Нормально. Вообще-то он тренируется к Марафону.

Чарли вглядывается в собеседника, озадаченно смеясь.  
— _Марафону? Тому самому Марафону?_ Тогда я бы сказала, что у него все просто отлично, — она опускает взгляд на прилавок, пробегая пальцами по выгравированным на нем инициалам. — Я скучаю по нему. Мог бы зависать здесь, как раньше, с ним всегда было весело.

Кас кивает.  
— Думаю, ему было бы тяжело возвращаться, зная, что не способен больше читать. Буквально на днях он расстроился, что не узнает, как закончится серия "Секс-преступников".  
Чарли снова смеется.  
— И я надеялся... Не знаю, возможно ли это вообще, но мне хочется сделать что-нибудь для него, и я подумал, что ты можешь мне помочь.

Чарли вскидывает бровь и заинтересованно перегибается через прилавок.  
— Что ты задумал?

***

_(2)http://www.hubcomics.com/ — тот самый магазин, для визуализации._

_(3)Девушка-Белка (Squirrel Girl) — Дорин Грин, супергероиня комиксов Марвел, обладает пушистым беличьим хвостиком, когтями, сверхобостренными чувствами, нечеловеческой силой и способностью общаться с белками, коих она и призывает для боя. В 2015 году стало известно, что она появится в комиксе про Новых Мстителей (New Avengers)._

_(4)Wytches (Ведьмы) — выпускающийся с 2014 года комикс, собственно, о ведьмах, и рассказывающий о приключениях (или, скорее, злоключениях) девочки Сейлор, только что переехавшей с семьей в новый город._

_(5)Мэтт Фрэкшн и Чип Здарски — авторы комикса "Секс-преступники"._

_(6)Сладкоежка (Sweet Tooth) — серия комиксов, издаваемая Vertigo, импринтом издательства DC Comics. Действие комикса происходит в основном в сельской местности в постапокалиптической обстановке, где некоторые существа являются гибридами людей и животных. Главным персонажем комикса является Гэс — мальчик с оленьими рогами на голове, один из гибридов. Комикс описывают как «Безумный Макс встречает Бэмби». (Википедия)_

***

Обычно Кас теряется в ситуациях, когда не знает чего-то, что, как люди думают, он должен знать, но в данном конкретном случае это привело к их первому с Дином свиданию, не включающему бег.

— Поверить не могу, что живя в Бостоне, ты никогда не был в "Ближнем Востоке"(7), — заявляет Дин, разочарованно качая головой, пока они с Касом идут рука об руку ночью в сторону дома последнего. — Это трагедия, черт побери.

Кас слегка краснеет в темноте и закатывает глаза, стараясь поскорее забыть, что когда ранее этой ночью Дин предложил сходить на шоу одного из комиков в "Ближнем Востоке", он подумал, что это часть света, а не клуб в Кембридже.  
— Ты ведешь себя так, будто я щенка утопил.

— Ну, после такого я уже не удивлюсь! — надувает губы Дин, и Кас смеется.

На следующие несколько кварталов наступает приятная тишина, изредка прерываемая свистом автомобильных шин и стуком трости по тротуару. И она умиротворяет, несмотря на то, что в другой ситуации, с другим человеком он бы судорожно подыскивал подходящую тему для разговора, страшась долгого молчания.

Но с Дином хорошо. Даже если он то и дело напоминает ему о глупой ошибке с Ближним Востоком.

— Серьезно, нам надо почаще выбираться, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Кас смеется и мягко толкает парня в плечо.  
— Думаю, я с этим справлюсь.

Они буквально в паре кварталов от дома, когда Кас замечает идущего навстречу мужчину, измотанного и немного потерянного. Он поднимает взгляд и машет рукой, привлекая их внимание, ускоряясь.

— Простите, — проговаривает он, тяжело дыша. — Извините, не могли бы вы мне кое-что подсказать?

Кас уже открывает рот для ответа, но тут мужчина делает быстрый выпад в его сторону, и Кас замечает, что больше не держит ладонь Дина в своей. Оглядываясь, он обнаруживает, что пара рук тащит парня в переулок. Прежде чем он успевает до него добраться, его толкают несколько раз, пока он не оказывается в том же переулке. Здесь довольно темно, и нападавшие двигаются быстро; Кас резко выдыхает, когда его снова толкают спиной к стене, и пытаясь вырваться, получает локтем в лицо. Он мельком отмечает, что Дин пытается отбиться с помощью трости; мужчина вырывает ее из рук и отбрасывает на тротуар вне зоны досягаемости.

Кас не уверен, сколько их всего, по меньшей мере, двое, но сейчас это последнее, о чем нужно думать. Он дергается вперед, но ему заламливают за спину руки, и все, что он может в данной ситуации — наблюдать, как Дина толкают к противоположной стене. Парень хрипит, когда мужчина сжимает его подбородок, удерживая на месте.

— Тише, красавчик. Никто не пострадает, пока вы не дадите нам повода, усек? — он машет перед лицом Дина свободной рукой с вытянутым средним пальцем. — Сколько пальцев? — мужчина, держащий Каса смеется, а Дин стискивает зубы. — Давай-ка начнем с тебя, да?  
Он пробегает рукой по телу парня вниз, пока не нащупывает бумажник в заднем кармане. Но пытаясь его достать, получает коленом в подбородок.

Нападавший отступает назад, держась за лицо, и зло оглядывая Дина.  
— _Блять_!

— Кас? — Дин делает несколько шагов вперед, туда, где он в последний раз слышал голос Каса, но отдышавшийся мужчина сильно бьет его в живот. Парень сбивает дыхание и сгибается пополам, а мужчина бьет в челюсть и снова толкает к стене, ударив еще раз и прижав горло локтем.

— Дин! — Кас пытается вырваться, но замирает, чувствуя крепкую хватку вокруг шеи. Глаза распахиваются шире, он замечает холодный метал пистолета у виска и тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь подавить зарождающийся приступ паники.

— Слушай сюда, мудила, — тихо произносит мужчина, сильнее зажимая горло Дина. Парень пытается говорить, но все, что выходит — неразборчивые хрипы, что злит мужчину еще сильнее. Он прикладывает его о стену, прежде чем продолжить:  
— У моего друга на мушке твой бойфренд, и если будешь выделываться, он спустит курок, понял?

В доказательство второй нападавший отводит руку и сильно прикладывает Каса рукояткой. Парень болезненно вскрикивает, когда метал жалит кожу, и замирает. Он видит, как напрягается Дин, но к его облегчению, больше не пытается ничего предпринимать.

Мужчина торжествующе ухмыляется, продолжая доставать бумажник, пока Дин бессильно сжимает руки. Прежде чем забрать деньги и карты, он вытаскивает водительские права парня, принимаясь их внимательно изучать.

— О, мальчик из Уэллесли, — произносит он, нехорошо ухмыляясь. — Что же мы делаем так далеко от дома, а? — спрашивает, грубо похлопывая Дина по щеке пластиковой карточкой. Он еще раз бросает взгляд на права, не глядя кидает их через плечо. — Больше они тебе не понадобятся.

Он роется в бумажнике, вынимая карты и наличку; Кас вздрагивает, ощущая, как второй проделывает то же самое. Опустошив кошелек, мужчина откидывает его в сторону и кивает держащему Дина.

— Премного благодарны, ребятки, — скалится он, отпуская парня. — Мы позаботимся, чтобы ваши денежки ушли куда надо... особенно твои, Элен Келлер(8).  
Он сплевывает, и чувствуя, как пистолет покидает его висок, Кас приближается к Дину, как только грабители выбегают из переулка, растворяясь в темноте улицы.

***

_(7)Middle East — бар-ресторан с живой, преимущественно рок-музыкой, открыт в 1970 году._

_(8)Элен Келлер — американская писательница, лектор и политическая активистка. В возрасте девятнадцати месяцев перенесла заболевание, в результате которого полностью лишилась слуха и зрения.  
_

***

— Слушай, тебе действительно нужно приложить лед, — проговаривает Кас, копаясь в морозилке в поисках завалявшихся кубиков льда. Дин молчит с того момента, как парень помог ему подняться, и они поспешили в квартиру. — Мы заблокируем карточки, так что они не смогут ими воспользоваться. И я их, кстати, хорошо рассмотрел, так что можем пойти в пол-

— Заткнись, Кас.

Он замолкает и оборачивается, удивленно глядя на Винчестера. Дин сидит на диване, взглядом прикованный к полу.

— Дин-

— Остановись.

Кас подходит ближе, кладя руку на его плечо.  
— Дин, что т-

Парень грубо скидывает его ладонь.  
— Оставь меня в покое.

— Д-

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю чего? — запинается Кас.

Дин резко наклоняется вперед, вдавливая ладони в глаза.  
— Это, блять, _моя_ вина, — отвечает он, не двигаясь. Кас замирает, широко распахнув глаза, а в животе сворачивается что-то неприятно липкое.

— Дин, о чем-

— Думаешь, такое могло бы случиться, если бы я не был _слеп_? — огрызается он и хватается за трость, сжимая ее до побелевших костяшек. — Я слабый, они напали из-за этого дерьма, — он швыряет палку через комнату, и Кас вздрагивает от звука разбивающейся настольной лампы. — Они перестали бы, если бы я мог видеть. Они оставили бы нас в покое. Ты пострадал из-за меня.

Кас придвигается нерешительно, пытаясь понять, что Дину сейчас больше нужно: утешение или пространство.

"Первое", — решает он, едва расслышав слабое бормотание: "Я гребаный..." Он замолкает, тряся головой, но Кас без труда представляет, какими словами сейчас мысленно бросается парень в самого себя.

— Дин, — мягко произносит Кас, опускаясь рядом с ним. — Эй, послушай м-  
Он тянется к его ладони, но Дин отшатывается.   
— Дин! — он быстро перехватывает оба запястья и сжимает их перед собой, прежде чем осторожно повернуть лицо парня к себе за подбородок. Дин вздрагивает, когда он задевает свежий синяк.

Кас наклоняется вперед, соединяя их лбы.  
— Ты невозможно далек от бесполезности, — Дин дергается, и он крепче сжимает запястья. — Те парни воспользовались преимуществом. И ты имеешь полное право быть расстроенным и напуганным, и злым. Но знаешь, каким еще ты должен быть?

— Мертвым, — шепчет Дин, и Кас сопротивляется неимоверному желанию его ударить.

— Гордым собой, — поправляет он.

— Кас, да брось...

— Стой. Послушай меня. Ты оказался в меньшинстве в ужасной ситуации, но не позволил ей повлиять на тебя. Ты сопротивлялся, давал отпор, а это большее, чем я сделал. Ты храбр, Дин Винчестер, один из самых смелых людей, кого я знаю, и я не позволю тебе думать иначе.

Взгляд парня прикован к запястьям, но Кас чувствует, как он начинает расслабляться. Еще немного они сидят, прислонившись лбами, и Кас изучает глаза Дина — молочно-белые и пасмурно-зеленые, пока он не двигается и не прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи.

— Спасибо, Кас, — слегка неразборчиво бормочет он в плечо. Кас обхватывает его руками и так и остается, настолько долго, насколько Дину нужно.

***

Кас просыпается, когда все еще темно, но из окна льется свет уличного фонаря, а в коридоре тускло горит ночник, и этого достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть лежащего рядом Дина. Он вытягивает шею, бросая взгляд на часы позади парня — есть еще пара минут, прежде чем противно запикает будильник, и он проводит это время просто... рассматривая Дина. Он так расслаблен и спокоен, когда спит, с чуть приоткрытыми губами и легким подергиванием на лице, видимо, в ответ снам. Он улыбается и наклоняется ниже, мягко прижимаясь к губам парня. Дин выдыхает и прижимается ближе к Касу, а тот закрывает глаза и улыбается в потолок, обвив руку вокруг плеч Винчестера.

Будильник звенит ровно в пять, и Кас смеется, наблюдая как Дин стонет и отворачивается, закрывая голову подушкой.

Они решили взять несколько выходных после того происшествия после посещения "Ближнего Востока", и сегодня первый день возвращения к привычному графику. Кас ухмыляется, отключая будильник, и откатывается обратно, приподнимаясь на локтях и рассматривая оборонительную отвали-и-дай-мне-поспать позу своего парня.

— Дин, — мягко начинает он, опуская поцелуй на лопатку. — Давай, надо вставать. Тридцать километров сегодня, помнишь?

Дин бормочет что-то, сильно смахивающее на "отвали", глубже зарываясь под одеяло.

— Когда закончим, сделаю тебе вафли, — дразнится Кас. — Вафли, бекон и сосиски, и домашний картофель фри.

При упоминании любимой еды Дин неожиданно получает прилив энергии, и откидывает подушку в сторону.  
— Правда? — спрашивает он, ощупывая пол, прежде чем спустить ноги на скрученные носки, брошенные там накануне.

Кас почти чувствует за собой вину, разбивая ему сердце. Почти.  
— Неа.

Дин замирает. Он медленно поворачивается, неверяще глядя на парня.  
— Совести у тебя нет, Кас.

Он плюхается обратно на кровать, откидываясь на спину, и драматичным жестом прикрывает глаза рукой.  
— _Черт побери_ , я хочу бекон.

— Сможешь хоть весь бекон в округе в себя запихнуть, но не раньше девятнадцатого апреля, — отвечает Кас. — Обещаю. А сейчас, вперед. Тридцать _километрооов_ , — добавляет он голосом, который Дин ненавидит.

— Нужно в душ, — бормочет Дин, потирая глаз, на котором нет синяка. Он хорошо заживает, опухоль почти сошла за эти несколько дней.

— Может подождешь, пока мы вернемся с пробежки?

Дин смеется, поднимаясь на ноги. Кас приподнимается на локте, наблюдая за перекатывающимися мышцами, когда парень сводит руки в замок и поднимает их вверх.

— В двух дУшах нет ничего плохого, — говорит он, оставляя трость прислоненной к прикроватной тумбочке, и двигается по стене, прослеживая руками кресло и переполненный книжный шкаф Кас, прежде чем толкнуть дверь напротив кровати. Кас улыбается сам себе, откидываясь на подушку. Дин освоился в его квартире, освоился настолько, что почти не пользуется тростью для передвижения. Он спал в его постели эту и несколько предыдущих ночей. А сейчас он стоит в его душе, и позже-

Дин в его душе.

Кас резко выпрямляется, утыкаясь взглядом в дверь ванной комнаты.  
— Дин? — зовет он, но наверняка не пробивается сквозь поток воды. Свесив ноги с кровати, Кас шлепает по холодному деревянному полу, прижимая ухо к двери, прежде чем снова громко постучать. — Дин?

— Если нужно отлить, Кас, жди, пока я выйду! — перекрикивает парень воду.

— Нет, только один вопрос.

— Что?

— Тебе больно, когда шампунь попадает в глаза?

Следует долгая пауза, за которую Кас успевает подумать, что Дин действительно пробует это сейчас, чтобы дать точный ответ.  
— Эм, да, чувак, ужасно. А что?

Кас опускает голову, улыбаясь, и качает головой.  
— Просто интересно.


	6. Chapter 6

Достаточно скоро наступает понедельник марафона, и теперь только сорок два километра отделяют Дина от его бекона.

После загруженной недели с последними приготовлениями и поездкой на John Hancock Sports and Fitness Expo за пакетами с нагрудными табличками и буклетами с информацией о трассе, Дин и Кас стоят посреди заполненного Boston Common(1) с тысячами других участников в ожидании очередного шатлового автобуса, который должен отвезти их к линии старта.

Они стоят в очереди на границе парка, и Кас, все еще полусонный, перекатывается с пятки на носок, пытаясь согреться холодным бостонским утром. Поток автобусов, на самом деле, довольно организован, но они с Дином уже больше часа морозят задницы, так что Кас просто с нетерпением ждет возможности отогреться, и неважно, насколько короткой.

Спустя еще десять минут подъезжает следующий автобус, и Кас подталкивает Дина, беря его за руку, когда очередь начинает двигаться вперед.  
— Думаю, мы влезем в этот, — тихо проговаривает он, и Дин дергается.

— _Наконец-то_ , черт возьми.

Они втискиваются в автобус, и Кас вздыхает с облегчением, ощущая поток теплого воздуха из печки.

— Перила слева от тебя, четыре ступени, — бормочет он, — первая здесь.

Дин без проблем зашагивает внутрь. Кас удивляется, насколько координирование парня стало для него естественным; ему даже не приходиться думать.

— Повернись в сторону, — говорит он, мягко обхватывая запястье Дина, и проводит их вглубь салона, пытаясь отыскать свободные места. Автобус заполнен где-то на три четверти, и некоторые бегуны поднимают взгляд, встречая новоприбывших приветственной улыбкой, но большинство просто смотрит вниз, погрузившись в предмарафонное состояние, какое бы оно ни было. Кас наконец находит два места сзади и занимает их. Опустившись на кресло, Дин молча протягивает ладонь, и он обхватывает ее, ощущая в груди то же тепло, как тогда, когда они держались за руки в Импале.

Автобус постепенно заполняется, и, примерно пять минут спустя, двери закрываются, и водитель отъезжает от парка, освобождая подъезд для следующих шатлов и медленно маневрируя по извилистым улочкам Бостона.

Кас наблюдает в окне, как они покидают город, выезжая в Хопкинтон, пригород, в котором начнется гонка. Он мысленно возвращается к утру ранее этим днем, когда они с Дином уже встали с постели и готовились к моменту, ради которого они тренировались на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев.

_— Номер 94937, — проговаривает Кас, осторожно прикрепляя табличку Дина спереди его бледно-голубой футболки. Номер расположен на желтом неоновом фоне с напечатанным "СЛЕПОЙ"; у самого Каса такой же с надписью "ПРОВОДНИК". Убедившись, что табличка расположена прямо, он берется за нижние углы._

_— Лучше не перепутай верх и низ, — ворчит Дин, стирая с глаз остатки сна._

_Кас тихо смеется.  
— Ты бы меня убил, сделай я это, а я слишком ценю мою жизнь для подобной шутки._

_— Рад, что мы друг друга понимаем, — он пытается звучать саркастично и беззаботно, но Кас улавливает нотки беспокойства, сквозящие в голосе его парня и обхватывает его щеку ладонью._

_— Ты отлично справишься, Дин._

_— Ага, именно так ты должен по должности говорить._

_— Я могу говорить, что захочу. А хочу я сказать, что ты отлично справишься, потому что это правда, — он улыбается, чувствуя, как мышцы Дина также напрягаются в ответной улыбке. — Я прикреплю мою табличку, и можем выходить, ладно? Нельзя опаздывать на автобусы, а то до Хопкинтона мы не доберемся._

_Дин кивает, и Кас уже собирается отпустить его и двинуться за своим нагрудником к кухонному столу, но парень ловит его за руку, удерживая на месте._

_— Спасибо тебе, — говорит он. — Я не... кроме тебя, я не знаю никого, с кем бы я хотел это сделать. Так что... спасибо, Кас._

_Кас рассматривает его, проигрывая произнесенные слова снова и снова, и прежде чем он может подумать, с языка срывается:  
— Я люблю тебя, Дин._

_Он хочет захлопнуть рот ладонью, сглотнуть все слова до единого, чтобы Дин их не услышал, особенно, когда он приоткрывает губы, но ничего не говорит в ответ._

_— Я... Дин, прости, тебе не-_

_Внезапно Винчестер расплывается в той самой кривоватой усмешке, которую Кас так любит, и сжимает руку парня сильнее.  
— Люблю тебя, Кас._

В автобусе Кас сжимает ладонь Дина в своей, и Дин отвечает, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, и парень пожимает плечами.

— Нервно. Взволнованно. Но больше нервно. Но все же не нервно-так-что-хочется-блевать, так что все нормально, думаю.

Кас смеется.  
— Ну, это отлично.

Спереди нарастает возбужденная болтовня, и Кас вытягивает шею. Желто-синие знаки деревни спортсменов показались вдалеке, так что Кас мягко пихает Дина.

— Мы приехали.

Парень поднимает взгляд вверх, после поворачиваясь к Касу.  
— Давай надерем им задницы.

***

_(1)Boston Common — центральный парк Бостона, старейший парк Америки._

***

Кас думал, что парк был переполнен, но в Деревне творится просто _безумие_. Это как Коачелла(2), но для бегунов: десятки тысяч спортсменов толпятся вокруг, разминаются, болтают друг с другом. Торговцы раздают бесплатные закуски и напитки, чтобы каждый из участников был в наилучшей форме к началу Марафона.

Кас несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь унять нарастающую панику, пока они с Дином пробираются через толпящихся бегунов. Громкая, ритмичная музыка сотрясает динамики, прерываясь на советы по подготовке, общую информацию и обновления прогноза погоды.

— Эй, — произносит Дин, подталкивая Каса в плечо, — не дай мне потеряться, ладно?

— Уж постараюсь, — смеется парень.

Следующие несколько часов они пьют воду и жуют энергетические батончики, когда через громкоговорители наконец-то объявляют о старте. Дин поворачивается к Касу, запихивая в рот последний батончик, и улыбается, надувая щеки.

— Готов? — бормочет он с набитым ртом, протягивая руку.

Кас обхватывает его пальцы и улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Готов.

***

_(2)Фестиваль музыки и искусств в долине Коачелла — трёхдневный музыкальный фестиваль, проводимый компанией Goldenvoice в городе Индио, штат Калифорния._

***

Почти час спустя после гимна США и стартового выстрела Кас и Дин все еще стоят в очереди в своей группе, но теперь хотя бы возле старта. В ожидании Кас блуждает взглядом вокруг, замечая, что Дин нервно качается на носках, взволнованно теребя веревку между ними. Должно быть почувствовав на себе взгляд, он пихает Каса:  
— Готов? — делая это, скорее, в попытке отвлечь внимание от самого себя.

И Кас не лжет, отвечая:  
— Да.

Участники впереди, также нетерпеливо ожидающие очереди, перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть энергию, начинают медленно двигаться, пока в поле зрения не появляется стартовая линия.

— Я вижу его, — сообщает Кас Дину, — мы почти на старте; приготовься.

И вот сине-золотая полоска асфальта почти под их ногами. Кас делает глубокий вдох.  
— Поехали, — произносит он.

И они начинают бежать.

Удивительно, но Кас спокоен, даже будучи окруженным десятками тысяч спортсменов, радостными возгласами и криками.

— Ты меня слышишь? — кричит он, пытаясь заглушить шум, и Дин кивает.

Спустя некоторое время, когда все участники постепенно ускоряются, часть бегунов начинает их обгонять, за что Кас безумно им благодарен — так, хоть и не намного, но снижаются крики, а они с Дином получают больше пространства для маневров.

Другие спортсмены набирают темп и пробегают мимо них вниз по главной улице Хопкинтона. И, кажется, они неплохо справляются с этим переключением передач, но Кас слышит, как Дин спотыкается, бормоча: "Сукин сын."

— В порядке? — быстро спрашивает он, пока Дин возвращается в нормальное положение.

— Ага, — бормочет он, но Кас понимает в чем дело, только когда через пару секунд другой бегун натыкается на парня, и Дин снова спотыкается. И сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки, когда Кас понимает, что вот он, тот момент, когда он должен начать кричать.

Так что он начинает.

— Слепой бегун!

Выглядит это, как будто Красное море расступается перед Моисеем: участники их замечают, и тут же отодвигаются в стороны, давая им свободное пространство. И никто не кричит на него в ответ, не смотрит неприятно, как он боялся недели перед Марафоном; они просто слышат и отодвигаются. Некоторые даже подбадривают, встречая на пути, на что Дин отвечает в десятикратном размере. Кас хотел улыбнуться, как обычно, но в итоге понимает, что заливисто смеется после очередного возгласа. Он чувствует легкий рывок веревки и оборачивается на сияющего парня.

— Вот так, Кас! — кричит он, запрокидывая голову, и снова возбужденно вскликивает. А Кас пытается утихомирить стук колес бронепоезда в собственной груди, теперь уже появляющегося не только из-за физического напряжения.

Первые несколько километров они преодолевают довольно ровно, подбадриваемые возгласами других участников и музыкой. Где-то на двенадцатом километре Кас замечает "Dairy Queen"(3) и смеется, представив, как они с Дином наслаждаются Blizzard десертами с арахисовым маслом и молочным шоколадом.

— Угадай, где мы только что были?

Дин несколько раз выдыхает перед ответом.  
— Где?

— "Dairy Queen".

— Ааа, да ладно тебе, Кас!

— Просто представь, — продолжает парень, — хот-доги и картофель фри, и Blizzard десерты. Все только для нас! — он замолкает, чтобы немного отдышаться. — Конечно же, только через двадцать три километра.

Дин стонет.  
— Ох, иди на фиг.

***

_(3)Dairy Queen — сеть ресторанов быстрого питания, славящаяся своими Blizzard десертами (в основном, это кусочки бисквита, арахисовое масло, конфетки и что-то в этом роде, перемешанное с различными соусами, кремом и мороженым)._

***

Они перемежают разговоры с просто концентрацией на передвигание одной ноги за другой, сопровождаемые приветственными возгласами и криками. Кроме короткой остановки, когда Дину необходимо было выпить воды и переждать небольшое головокружение, они не попадали ни в какие ситуации, чем Кас приятно удивлен. Он не направил парня в дерево или нечаянно заставил его споткнуться о какую-нибудь выбоину на дороге. О трассе хорош позаботились; асфальт был ровный и плоский, никаких почтовых ящиков или мусорных контейнеров.

Вообщем-то, все идет довольно хорошо, пока на двадцатом километре Кас не чувствует, как Дин немного запинается, а крики, кажется, становятся раз в десять громче.

— Боже! — вскикивает он. — Это что еще за черт?

Кас не отвечает. Сначала он не совсем уверен, что знает, что это, но в голове неожиданно всплывают плоды ночных просиживаний перед компьютером в поиске информации о Марафоне.  
— "Тоннель криков"!

— _Что-что_?

Кас открывает рот, собираясь объяснить, но затем просто качает головой.  
— Девушки из Веллесли! Они рады нас видеть!

Они готовятся пробежать мимо колледжа Веллесли, известного благодаря двум вещам: серединная отметка трассы и "Тоннель криков". Все студентки во время Марафона выстраиваются около здания колледжа, приветствуя спортсменов и подбадривая их. Именно за свою громкость и неугасающий энтузиазм они получили прозвище "Тоннель криков".

Поравнявшись со студентками и другими зрителями, Кас прищуривается и смеется.  
— У них таблички!

— Для нас?

— Для всех!

Дин выдыхает короткий смешок.  
— Прочитай их вслух!

— "Вперед, прекрасный незнакомец." Эмм... о, "думаем, ты ужасно прекрасный." "Твоя задница выглядит быстрой в этих шортах."

Дин хихикает над последней табличкой, и Кас улыбается, прежде чем продолжить.  
— "Поцелуй меня, я из Нью-Йорка", — осознав, что только что произнес, он быстро добавляет:  
— Вот на эту обращать внимание не стоит.

Дин снова смеется.  
— Даже и не думал, — заверяет он Каса.

Парень щурится, приглядываясь и пытаясь прочитать еще один плакат, на этот раз написанный ярко-красным маркером. А сделав это, покрывается краской еще гуще, чем было до этого.  
— О.

— Что?

— Я... мы только что пробежали мимо таблички "Здесь адски жарко, но ты не менее горяч."

Дин давится смехом, после вскрикивая:  
— Спасибо _вам_ , дамы!

Кас расплывается в улыбке.  
— Сдвинься немного вправо, — подсказывает он. — Они дают "пять".

Парень мигом вскидывается и стремительно двигается в сторону, вытягивая вверх свободную руку. Девушки безумствуют, а Кас продолжает улыбаться, думая, как сильно хотел бы запечатлеть этот почти детский восторг и удовольствие на лице Дина, пока он собирает так много "пятерок", как только возможно.

Кажется, колледж Веллесли — теперь официально его новое любимое место.

***

— Дальше остановка с водой, — произносит Кас, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше оценить, насколько они близко к волонтерам, огибающим трассу своими ярко-оранжевыми жилетами, подбадривающим и протягивающим участникам небольшие, наполовину заполненные стаканчики. — Ты как?

Дин несколько секунд пытается выровнять дыхание, прежде чем кивнуть:  
— Ага, возьми мне.

— Сдвинься немного вправо... хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — проговаривает Кас, пытаясь подобраться как можно ближе к волонтерке с длинными светлыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Когда они приближаются, она начинает подбадривать персонально их.

— Так держать, ребята, у вас получится! Вперед, вперед, вперед!

Кас хватает стаканчик из ее рук и бросает взгляд на землю; асфальт усеян использованными бумажными стаканчиками, которые могут стать препятствием для них с Дином.  
— Бумажные стаканчики на дороге, — тяжело выдыхает он, — но ты можешь наступить на них. Думаю, это не проблема.

Дин кивает, как раз сминая один из них подошвой, и протягивает ладонь за водой.

— Подожди десять секунд, пока я выведу нас отсюда, — они продвигаются по минному полю из стаканчиков, и когда асфальт становится относительно чистым, Кас добавляет:  
— Теперь нормально.

— Замедлись на пару секунд, — отвечает Дин, вытягивая свободную руку. Кас пробегает пальцами по пальцам парня, передавая стакан, и замедляет темп почти до скорости обычной прогулки, наблюдая, как Дин запрокидывает голову, вливая в себя жидкость. Его шея оголена, и адамово яблоко движется при глотках.

Он не замечает, что они быстро приближаются к каким-то отставшим участникам, пока не оказываются практически у их затылков.

— Слепой бегун! — кричит он. — Слепой бегун!

Спортсмены перед ними вздрагивают и немедленно рассыпаются в стороны, как стая голубей. Кас выкрикивает скомканное "спасибо" и слышит смех Дина.

Он усмехается.  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Ммм. Готов?

— Всегда.

***

Они уже несколько минут бегут на тридцатом километре, когда Кас осознает, где они находятся.

— Дин, — произносит он, — мы почти на холме.

Дин оборачивается и сплевывает, бормоча:  
— Черт, — и Кас с ним абсолютно согласен. Хотя сам по себе он не настолько ужасен — скорее даже наоборот — бежать по холму Хартбрэйк для спортсменов, уже преодолевших до этого тридцать два километра, это как взбираться на Эверест. Каса усталость уже начала одолевать: легкие горят огнем, а ноги будто отлиты из свинца, и, он готов поспорить, Дин чувствует себя не лучше. Возможно, им не следовало останавливаться; желудок протестующе скручивается, когда он просто задумывается о том, чтобы увеличить темп, но Дин дергает за веревку, ясно показывая, что об этом думает.

— Поехали, — проговаривает он, начиная отсчет до начала бега. — Пять, четыре, три...

Тело Каса всеми силами протестует, требуя остановиться и отдохнуть, но он закидывает эту мысль подальше, продолжая взбираться на холм.

— Сердце еще не остановилось? — тяжело выдыхает Дин, и Кас смеется.

— Даже близко нет.

Дин смеется в ответ, и Кас хотел бы, чтобы он не носил эти темные очки, чтобы видеть лучики его морщинок вокруг глаз.

Спустя, кажется, целую вечность, они наконец достигают вершины холма, и Кас бросает взгляд на Prudential Center(4), все еще далекий. В стороне играет небольшой оркестр, и их маршевая музыка удивительным образом гармонирует с взрывами аплодисментов, криками и перезвоном колокольчиков, и парень снова расплывается в улыбке.

— Мы спускаемся, — предупреждает он, — приготовься.  
Удары по дороге отдаются в ногах, пока они спускаются вниз по тротуару. Когда Кас снова поднимает взгляд на Prudential Center, он замечает, что Дин сосредоточенно смотрит строго вперед, закусывая нижнюю губу и пытаясь побороть усталость.  
— Эй, — произносит он, мягко подталкивая его в плечо, просто чтобы привлечь внимание. Он же не хочет, чтобы Дин споткнулся и начистил лицо асфальтом перед тысячами людей; тот бы никогда его не простил. — Мы справились. Не остановились.

Дин несколько раз мелко выдыхает, а Кас удовлетворенно замечает короткую улыбку на его губах.  
— Хрен тебе, Хартбрейк.

***

_(4)Prudential Center — торговый центр Бостона, также в башне есть смотровая площадка с видом на город._

***

Пока они пробегают мимо знака CITGO(5) возле парка Fenway, Кас облизывает губы, пытаясь отдышаться. Этот гигантский квадрат служит маяком им и остальным участникам, сигнализирующим, что они почти закончили, приблизившись к отдыху, еде, празднованиям и пиву.

— Мы возле знака CITGO, — информирует Кас, борясь с ощущением, что продирается через незастывший цемент. Они замедлились до мелкой рыси, но Дин заявил, что они не перейдут на шаг, пока не пересекут финишную черту.

Парень тяжело смеется.  
— Хочешь сделать перерыв на игру Ред Сокс, Кас? — задыхается он, тяжело сглотнув.

— Не уверен, что у нас есть время.

***

_(5)CITGO — американская компания, занимающаяся нефтепереработкой, транспортировкой и продажей топлива, нефтехимических изделий и прочих продуктов переработки. Их знак (площадью 18х18 метров) (https://c.o0bg.com/rf/image_960w/Boston/2011-2020/2016/01/21/BostonGlobe.com/Business/Images/ryan_kenmoresq4_biz-5953.jpg), расположенный на площади Кенмор, стал знаменит благодаря регулярному появлению в трансляциях игр Ред Сокс. Совсем рядом находится и парк Fenway, домашний стадион команды._  


***

Кас был готов к неимоверной усталости, онемевшим мышцам, растянутым сухожилиям и тому подобному, но к чему он точно не был готов, так это к аплодисментам. Десятки тысяч людей выстроились на протяжении всех сорока двух километров трассы, они пришли ранним утром за несколько часов до начала в поиске хороших мест, и все это только для того, чтобы подбодрить его и Дина. Они их не знают, и, скорее всего, больше никогда снова не встретят, но вот они, здесь, хотят увидеть, как они финишируют и достигнут того, чего так желали; и, неожиданно, Кас меняет свое мнение относительно бега как занятия для одиночек.

Приближается резкий поворот влево, и Кас быстро подсчитывает в уме, сколько шагов их разделяет.  
— Поворот налево! — перекрикивает он музыку и радостные возгласы. — Шесть, пять, четыре...

Они ловко заворачивают, и Дин восторженно выдыхает:  
— _Да!_

Кас смеется, но затем замечает быстро приближающуюся Бостонскую Публичную Библиотеку, возвышающуюся над толпой, трибунами и баннерами, и его как молнией ударяет.

Они почти на месте.

Кас щурится, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за спортсменами впереди, и вот, примерно в трех стах метрах впереди, он находит глазами финишную линию. И его разрывает от желания радостно тормошить и целовать Дина, привлечь его внимание, сказать, что они действительно собираются _сделать это_ , они собираются финишировать, но в итоге ограничивается лишь коротким рывком веревки.

— Дин, — кричит он. — Дин! Я вижу финиш. Мы почти там.

Он практически слышит, как у парня перехватывает дыхание, и хочет остановиться прямо посреди дороги и просто стиснуть его в объятиях, как можно крепче, но решает подождать еще пару сотен шагов.

Видимо, Дин чувствует себя примерно также, потому что вместе со внезапным приливом энергии рвется вперед, оставляя Каса, застигнутого врасплох, пытаться подстроиться под его темп, в то же время предупреждая других участников о их присутствии.

— Слепой бегун! Слева от вас! Слева от вас!  
Особенно костлявый спортсмен еле избегает удара локтем в лицо Дину, а тот, не замедляясь, двигается вперед. Убедившись, что перед ними чистая трасса, Кас опускает голову вниз, отсчитывая оставшиеся шаги.

— Семь, — перекрикивает он толпу. — Семь шагов, Дин!

Ноги горят огнем, грудь поднимается и опускается в каком-то бешеном темпе, и, он уверен, что еще никогда в жизни так сильно не потел, но как только они пересекают финишную черту, все эти чувства подменяются огромным узлом восторга и неверия. Аплодисменты, крики и музыка вокруг сливаются в один неразборчивый рев, и все, что интересует Каса на данный момент — это Дин рядом с ним.

Вот и все.

Они это сделали.

— _Дин!_ — вскрикивает он, выныривая из гипнотического состояния, в котором находился, полностью останавливаясь. — Дин, мы это сделали!  
Прежде чем парень успевает ответить, Кас отчаянно стискивает его в объятьях, взволнованный тем, что тот не менее крепко обнимает его в ответ. Они стоят так несколько долгих секунд, замершие в руках друг друга, и Кас мягко наклоняет голову Дина в сторону для поцелуя.

— Срань господня, — бормочет Винчестер в губы напротив, — господня срань.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — произносит Кас. — Ты это сделал. Ты надрал им задницы.

Дин откидывается назад, беря ладони парня в свои.  
— Я люблю тебя, — внезапно проговаривает он, выглядя почти настолько же удивленным собственными словами, как и Кас. — Так сильно, черт возьми.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает он, сияя, и утягивает Дина в очередные объятия под аккомпанемент восторженных криков и аплодисментов всего Бостона.

***

Примерно час спустя, получив медали и спортивные напитки — которые Дин осушил буквально за пятнадцать секунд — Сэм и Анна обнаруживают их возле гигантской стойки с водой для отдыха и восстановления спортсменов. Еще не заметив ее приближения, Кас слышит радостный вопль сестры, а уже через пару мгновений оказывается в крепком кольце ее рук.

— Кастиэль, я так тобой _горжусь_!

— Спасибо, Анна, — проговаривает он, изучая ее лицо, и добавляет, — за все.

Ее лицо загорается счастьем, и они оборачиваются на обнимающихся Сэма и Дина в нескольких шагах от них. Младший Винчестер немного отклоняется и хлопает парня по плечу, прежде чем сказать что-то еще, и Дин усмехается. Сэм наконец обращает на них внимание и берет брата за руку, прежде чем подойти ближе.

— Поздравляю, Кас! — восторженно вскрикивает он, сгребая Каса в охапку, пока Анна проделывает то же самое с Дином. — Чувак, он так счастлив, — тихо добавляет он.

— Я рад, — отвечает Кас, улыбаясь. Сэм возвращает улыбку, кивнув на пакет в своих руках. И волнение наконец отпускает парня, а мыслями он возвращается ко вчерашнему дню, когда заходил забрать Дина.

_— Сэм, можешь мне кое в чем помочь? — спрашивает Кас, указывая на тонкий пакет в руках. Дин ушел покормить Джека, так что в гостиной только он и Сэм._

_— Конечно, Кас, — уверяет Винчестер, расслабленно развалившись в кресле. — Что такое?_

_— Ты не мог бы, эм, не мог бы принести вот это на завтрашний забег? — протягивая пакет, он натыкается на озадаченный взгляд Сэма. — Это подарок для Дина. Хотел ему отдать на финише._

_Сэм зарывается рукой в волосы.  
— Уже планируешь стать моим зятем, а, Кас?_

_Парень широко распахивает глаза._  
— Что? Я...  
"Было бы неплохо," — внезапно думает он.  
— Это не кольцо, — наконец бормочет он, и Сэм смеется. 

_— Расслабься, чувак, я шучу. Конечно, я возьму его, — он протягивает руку за пакетом. — Но, просто на будущее, не думаю, что Дин был бы против получить от тебя кольцо. Когда-нибудь, — добавляет он, подмигивая, а Кас отводит глаза, заливаясь краской. — А что там?_

_— Сюрприз, — улыбается Кас._

— Ты не забыл, — проговаривает он, забирая подарок у Сэма.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно мне хотелось в него заглянуть, — отвечает он, и Кас смеется.

— Ценю твои усилия.

— А теперь отдай уже его побыстрее, пока я не умер от любопытства.

Кас улыбается, отходя к Дину и все еще поздравляющей его Анне. Она замечает брата и отходит на пару шагов назад, ободряюще хлопая Винчестера по плечу.

— Думаю, Кас хочет тебе что-то сказать, — сообщает она, и Дин поворачивается в сторону.

— Думаю, Анна права, — произносит Кас, вкладывая запакованную коробку в руки парня и напоследок чмокая его в щеку.

Дин морщит нос.  
— Кас, что-

— Открой его, — отвечает он.

— Я все равно ничего не уви-

— Пожалуйста, Дин.

Со скептическим видом он все же медленно разрывает упаковку, а сердце Каса, кажется, потихоньку начинает пробивать ребра. Когда бумага сорвана, Сэм и Анна подходят ближе, рассматривая чистый белый буклет в руках парня.

— Я...  
Он запинается, вдруг почувствовав выпуклые точки на тонкой глянцевой, "комиксовой", бумаге, специально заказанной Чарли. Сейчас, когда труды их совместной работы на протяжении последних нескольких недель наконец находятся в руках Дина, пальцами пробегающего по Брайлю, Кас понимает, что все было не зря.

Он рассказал Чарли, как расстроен был Дин, что больше не сможет читать любимые комиксы, и попросил совета, как — и вообще, возможно ли это — сделать комикс для слепого человека. После долгих поисков в Интернете они обнаружили пример комикса "Жизнь" авторства Филлипа Мейера, рассказывающего незамысловатую историю любви двух людей и рождения их ребенка. Каждого персонажа он представил с помощью уникального кружка точек, включив даже разделительные линии-панельки для полного ощущения книги комиксов.

Так что они с Чарли решили взять это за основу и создать книгу для Дина.

Он наблюдает, как парень прослеживает пальцами круг Каса — обычный кружок, — а затем его собственный — с горизонтальной линией вверху, символизирующей его солнечные очки, — и переходит к буквам снизу.

"Дин и Кас встретились и сначала не особо поладили", — он усмехается, двигаясь дальше.  
"Они начали бегать вместе и стали узнавать друг друга лучше".

Дальше их маленькие кружки соприкасаются внутри панельки, и Каса захлестывают эмоции и тепло, когда он замечает, что Дин снова и снова пробегает по ним пальцами, два, три раза. Он медленно переворачивает страницы, прослеживая их историю, пока не оказывается в "сейчас": два круга, соединенные в один, с подписью "Кас любит Дина и гордится им, и всегда будет рядом".

Дин закрывает комикс и прикусывает нижнюю губу, коротко прижимая ладонь тыльной стороной под очками, прежде чем снова наклониться к книге.

— Черт возьми, Кас, — бормочет он, затем усмехается и качает головой. — И как теперь прикажешь мне это превзойти, придурок?

— О, ты плачешь, Дин? — ухмыляется Сэм. Кас уверен, что он и не догадывается, о чем книга — они позже объяснят, — но все равно улыбается.

— Иди на хрен, Сэмми, — отвечает Дин, выставляя средний палец, и Сэм смеется.

— Стойте, стойте! — вскрикивает Анна, подталкивая Каса и Дина друг к другу. — Дайте вас запечатлеть.

Винчестер находит его ладонь, и Кас переплетает их пальцы, улыбаясь, когда Дин закидывает другую руку ему на плечи, притягивая ближе. Он тыкается носом в подбородок, затем целуя парня в щеку.

— Рад, что встретил тебя, — выдыхает он тихо, так чтобы слышал только Кас.

— Я тоже.

— Так, готовы? — спрашивает Анна. Дин поворачивается на голос и широко улыбается, Кас делает то же самое.

***

Кас улавливает знакомое тук-тук-тук по деревянному полу и бросает последний взгляд на фото.

— Кас? — негромко зовет Дин.

— Здесь, — он не двигается, пока не ощущает тепло чужого тела за спиной. Дин обвивает руки вокруг его талии и опускает подбородок на плечо, мягко целуя шею.

— Что делаешь?

— Ничего, — отвечает Кас.

— Снова разглядываешь ту фотку?

— Ага, — он улыбается, кожей ощущая ответную улыбку Дина.

— Опиши мне ее.

— Дин, я уже десятки раз это делал, ты знаешь, как она выг-

— Опиши ее, Кас.

И Кас описывает. В подробностях рассказывая о ярких солнечных лучах, их широких улыбках, силуэтах Сэма и Анны, отражающихся на стеклах очков Дина, и чистом _счастье_ на их лицах, он мысленно возвращается в тот день почти четыре месяца назад, к звонку сестры.

Он так рад, что она попросила его о невероятной услуге.


End file.
